Advent '10
by demon sloth
Summary: Advent Calendar. Every day a new chapter. Harry finds himself travelling the world with Fred and George. Bored, they decide the Were's need to lighten up. Too bad that mostly involves property damage. Harry/Savitar slash.
1. Chapter 1

So, Advent '10, eh?

Good times, good times.

If anyone hasn't come across an advent story before – basically I write and post a chapter a day up to (and including) Christmas Day. Anyway, so the poll decided that this was going to be a Harry/Savitar fic…yeah, let's see where that turns out. Hopefully, I'll manage to get it to work!

…I should probably sit down to plan where I'm going with it first though…

Anywho! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Wulf's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 1st – 24 days to go

* * *

"Now cub, are you sure that you've got everything."

Harry sighed in mock exasperation and dodged Remus' playful swipe at the side of his head. Grinning at Remus he made sure to keep out the way and patted his pockets.

"Yup! Everything I need in handy travel sized…size."

Remus rolled his eyes, his own smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay Harry. You know I just want to check. You've grown up so fast! It amazes me that you haven't already settled down."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes at his over-protective Godfather.

There had been a few close calls at the final battle. Remus and Tonks had been separated, and both nearly killed. If it hadn't been for Remus' lycanthropic reflexes that allowed him to dodge out of the way and Tonks' Auror training both would have fallen to Death Eater curses.

But by far the closest call had been Fred who had almost been crushed under masonry. A burst of accidental magic from George had pulled his twin from imminent death.

George had been shaken for days afterwards but Fred brought him out of it with constant teasing about how George subconsciously saved him.

Then George got Fred back with the most spectacular prank ever.

He had even dragged Harry in to help plan it and see it to fruition.

Needless to say Harry didn't remember much about that night but he did wake up completely purple with a truck of chocolate outside his flat.

The purple took three weeks before he could spell it off.

He was still trying to make a dent in the chocolate.

The reason for Remus acting over-protective of him was simple. To Harry that is. Nobody else seemed to realise and for that Harry was grateful.

Harry had died.

The bond between pack mates was complicated at best, but the long and short of it was that Remus, as the alpha, was connected to everyone that was pack.

It was apparently a survival instinct to keep them safe. And, at the time, Remus' whole pack consisted of Tonks, Teddy, Sirius and Harry.

So when Harry had died, for those brief moments, the bond had snapped.

Remus had felt it and been inconsolable with grief, fighting like a man possessed on the battlefield.

It had been even worse than when Harry was fifteen and Sirius had been sent through the veil because Harry hadn't been sent into a pocket dimension for half an hour. He had actually, physically died.

So when Harry had turned back up alive the bond had reasserted itself but this time twice as strong.

Remus had awkwardly confessed that Harry had moved up on his protection scale until he was the same level as Teddy.

Harry didn't know whether to be flattered that Remus considered Harry just as important as his son, or annoyed that Remus' wolf saw him as helpless as a newborn baby.

He guessed it was a mixture of both – and he had the strangest feeling that most children felt that way around their parents anyway.

Of course, no one actually _knew_ that Harry had died. They all thought Remus' wolf was acting out because his cub was fighting the most dangerous man on the field one-on-one.

Harry was perfectly happy with this.

But that had been four years ago and now Harry had just turned twenty one and was getting ready to travel the world with the twins.

Officially (and the excuse they had given to Molly Weasley to allow them to go) they were checking out sites to expand WWW.

Unofficially they had realised that with Harry turning twenty one they were now all legal to drink in practically every country in the world. Well, except for certain areas of India and the countries where alcohol was banned.

Strangely enough the research that Fred and George had made had them crossing those places off their site lists anyway.

Harry thought _that_ was a lucky coincidence.

Besides, he was tired of Britain.

After the final battle he found he didn't want to fight, but no other profession held him in its sway.

Harry had briefly considered becoming a professional Quidditch star but somehow the Prophet got hold of the rumour that he was joining the English National squad. There were thirty two locker room break-ins in one day.

Harry had decided against that there and then.

After that he had just stayed at home, trying to avoid the press. He hadn't even been able to distract himself with Ginny because Ginny had moved on when he had been searching for Horcruxes and was now happily engaged to Harry's old roommate, Dean Thomas.

Ron had hit the roof when he had found out.

Harry had just felt a knot in his chest that he hadn't even noticed, release and had genuinely wished them well when Ginny had nervously pulled him aside.

Then he had proceeded to almost laughing himself sick as Dean was descended on by all six of Ginny's brothers, threatening him with death. And in the twins cases – worse than death.

But living at home turned out to be just as boring as it sounded. Harry was frustrated with it all. Sirius and Remus blamed the Marauder blood running through his veins.

After all, it's never as much fun as when you're pulling off a prank…or running for your life. The two were interchangeable sometimes.

So when Fred and George had suggested him coming along with them he had jumped at the chance. After he had made sure that they were only inviting him because he was a silent partner – not because they felt sorry for him.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Remus double-checked as Sirius walked through the door and started to make a cup of tea for himself. "I don't want you forgetting anything as it's going to be difficult getting hold of you."

Harry groaned and slumped into a seat at the kitchen table. "_Yes_. And what do you mean 'difficult getting hold of me'? You wouldn't let me go until I swore to check in every day and you've put so many tracking spells on me I can practically feel them."

He looked at Remus blankly. "They feel itchy."

Remus opened his mouth to deny this but Sirius chuckled and clapped a hand on Remus' shoulder, cutting him off. "Come on Moony. The kid knows what he's doing. Besides, you've been checking if he's forgotten anything three days before he started packing!"

Remus nodded. "Yeah," he said, "yeah, you're right."

"Though," Harry mused to himself as he swiped Sirius' tea, "I do feel like I've forgotten something…"

Sirius glared at Harry as Remus started to look panicked once again.

"Do you have any idea what you're missing? It's not your mirror is it? Maybe you should double check that you've got that. How can you call in if you don't have your mirror? Or maybe it's something else!"

"Right," Harry said, sinking low into his seat and taking a gulp of the stolen tea, "he's not ready for jokes yet."

"I hope my tea burns your mouth. You do realise he's going to keep going on now. Even after you've left."

Harry smirked.

"Maybe you should repack everything just to make sure you've got everythi-"

Sirius cut Remus off by clamping his hand over his mouth. Remus kept talking for a moment before he realised and scowled at an unrepentant Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked, trying to look innocent of any wrongdoing – not an easy task when his hand was still clamped over Remus' mouth. "Oh, ew!" Sirius jerked his hand away and rubbed it on his shirt, "wolf drool!"

Remus looked smug for a moment before a look of disgust settled on his face. "Urgh, your hand tastes disgusting!"

"Guess where my hand's been." Sirius said with a grin.

Harry snorted tea out his nose at the look of horror on Remus' face.

"I…do not want to know…" Remus said faintly.

"Probably a wise idea." Sirius agreed.

Remus was about to say something else but was interrupted by the Floo activating and the twins falling out onto the kitchen floor.

"Hey guys." Harry raised a hand in greeting and finished off the tea.

"Next time-" Fred started.

"-we're not-" George continued.

"-going to come-"

"-through together."

"Probably a good idea." Remus said.

"Fun though!" The both said at the same time.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "though I thought that was still illegal."

Harry choked and smacked Sirius backside the head.

"Ow!" Sirius whined clutching the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"Never, ever imply that again." Harry deadpanned.

Sirius raised and eyebrow and smirked, "I meant doubling up in the Floo system, Harry. What did you mean?"

Harry floundered for a moment, blushing bright red, before scowling and smacking Sirius again. "No you didn't."

"Remus!" Sirius yelled, throwing himself on his long-time friend. "Save me from my abusive godson!"

"Actually," Remus said, "I agree with Harry."

"Thank you, Remus." Harry grinned.

"I'm being ganged up on!" Sirius pouted.

Remus and Harry rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to the twins. Which was a lot harder for Remus as Sirius was still, stubbornly clinging to him.

The twins shrugged at them.

"You ready-"

"-to go Harry?"

"Yeah, got everything packed already." Harry said, patting his pocket.

"Wait!" Remus called out, prying Sirius off him and making his way around the kitchen table, dodging Sirius' flying tackle. "Here." He said, holding out a folded bit of paper to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked, opening up the note. On it was a list of countries and a name and address for each one.

"I-" Remus started, grimacing, "It's a list of places that you can go to. Neutral places that you'll be safe – if anything happens. Not that I expect anything to happen. Just…" he trailed off, "I don't know all of them, but the ones I do know are all written down there."

"Safe places?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Remus took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably. "What you might not realise is that there are other types of were-animals out there."

Harry and the twins looked at in confusion. "There are?" They asked at the same time.

Remus nodded. "Yes, the others…well, they're different."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well, firstly they're born a were, whilst mine is a curse. This means that they don't change only on a full moon, they can change anytime. Their origin is a bit...convoluted. But it basically comes down to one breed is human who can turn into animal, and the other is animal who can turn human.

"And they do _not_ get along."

"And they have safe places?" George asked.

"Think of it more as neutral ground for them both. And all the other species."

"Wizards could use something like that." Harry said, folding up the paper and shoving it in his pocket.

"Promise me, if you're ever in trouble, go to the nearest one."

Harry grinned and hugged him. "I promise, Remus."

Sirius grabbed him and spun him into another hug, pressing Harry's face against his chest. "Don't forget to have fun!"

"And call!" Remus chipped in worriedly.

"And call." Sirius agreed, ignoring Harry as he flailed in his grip. "And presents."

"Sirius…"

"Can't forget the presents." Sirius carried on oblivious.

"Sirius." Remus cut in.

"Yes?"

"I don't think he can breathe."

Sirius looked down at the twitching Harry and let go. Harry jerked back, looking quite red, and gulped in big lungful's of air.

"Well, now that-"

"-the usual-"

"-murder attempt-"

"-has been made-"

"We should get going." Harry finished off, cutting of the twins who pouted behind him.

"Well, if you're sure…" Remus said worriedly.

"I'm sure." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you have-"

"Yes!" Harry said in exasperation. "I have everything!"

Remus nodded and smiled a little ruefully, "Sorry, Harry." He said as he hugged him goodbye. "I think I'm still stuck in worried father mode. Have fun."

"No worries, Remus. Look after Tonks and Teddy! And Sirius!"

"Hey!" Sirius said, sounding affronted.

Harry smirked and ducked around the table to dodge Sirius' playful swipe at his head. "See ya!" He called out, just as Fred and George grabbed him and activated the Floo.

Harry's world dissolved into bright green fire and the sickening, swimming sensation of being twirled on the end of a string. He tried to keep his elbows tucked in but with both Fred and George travelling with him at the same time it wasn't easy.

He could hear Fred whooping as they gathered momentum.

Harry just closed his eyes. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He could barely land right when he was by himself. Now that there was three of them and their combined weight was making them travel even faster than normal…

No. This would not end well.

The ministry was bustling when the Floo activated and spat all three of them across the marble floor.

"Oh man!" Fred exclaimed as he levered himself up off the floor, ignoring the alarmed looks their entrance had gathered.

"That was awesome!" George finished, brushing himself down and checking he still had his luggage in his pockets.

Harry groaned and tried to calm his stomach down as he picked himself up off the floor, some twenty feet from the fireplace.

The only thing he was grateful for was the fact that he had had his eyes fixed and so didn't have any glasses to lose. As soon as he had made sure that his trunk was still in his pocket and his wand was still attached to his arm in its holster, he made his way over to Fred and George who were bowing to the crowds that had gathered around them.

"So what's next?" He asked, ignoring the 'It's Harry_ Potter_!' whispers that sprung up immediately.

"Well, we've got an international portkey waiting for us to take us to France." Fred said.

"Yeah, we've just gotta take it and Gabrielle will be waiting for us on the other end." George added, leading them away to where their portkey was waiting.

"Wait, what? Gabrielle?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yeah," Fred nodded at him, "Fleur told her that we were thinking about stopping over in France so her parents offered their spare bedrooms until we move on."

"Gabrielle is meeting us to take us there." George took over, "Plus, I heard that when Fleur told her that you were coming as well, she damn near deafened her!"

Harry groaned as Fred and George started snickering.

"The Delacour's want to have a meal with us tonight." Fred said.

"We think it's a belated 'Thanks for saving our daughter' meal." George added.

"Or it could be a 'We think you and Gabrielle should marry' meal." Fred argued.

"True, Gred."

"Thank you, Forge."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope not, eh?"

Fred and George looked at each other then each clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Hope."

They reached the Witch that was handing out pre-booked portkeys when Harry was grabbed from behind and spun around.

"Mr Potter!"

Harry, as soon as his vision settled, groaned, his good mood evaporating. Rita Skeeter.

"I'm busy." He said shortly, turning around to face Fred and George who had collected the portkey - a dirty boot.

"Mr Potter! Just a small question for our readers!"

"I don't want to talk to you." Harry spat out through gritted teeth as he gripped the boot.

"What are you planning to do now that everything has calmed down?"

"I told you that I don't want to talk to you!" He snapped, then turned to Fred, "How long 'til this thing goes off?"

"Ten seconds."

"So you're going to join the Auror's then?"

"No!" Harry retorted suddenly fed up, "You know what? You know what I'm going to do?" He asked sarcastically, "I'm going to take over the world. _That's_ what I'm going to do!"

And with that there was a sudden jerk that yanked Harry, Fred and George forward.

Colours blurred into one another for longer than Harry had ever remembered when, with a sickening jolt, he slammed into the ground, his legs giving out immediately.

Fred and George staggered for a moment but stayed upright.

"Man, those international-"

"-portkeys are hell."

Harry just groaned from his place on the ground.

Fred snickered and pulled him up whilst George brushed him off.

"You know," Fred started, "for being brilliant on a broom-"

"-you kinda suck at landing."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said, pulling away from their wandering hands, "now all we have to do is find Gabrielle and-"

Harry just caught sight of a pale golden blur before he was tackled back onto the floor, the wind knocked right out of him.

"'Arry!"

Harry blinked a few times before looking up at the grinning face of one Gabrielle Delacour.

"Uh-"

"It iz wonderful to see you again!"

"Uh, yeah." Harry said with an awkward smile, "you too."

"Gabby!" Fred cut in. "You're sounding increasingly English the more we speak to you!"

Gabrielle giggled and got up off of Harry, delicately patting her dress down like she hadn't just spear tackled a man to the floor.

"I am practising. I am 'oping to come over after my schooling."

Fred grinned and offered an arm to the girl, which she took with another delicate giggle. "Well," he said, leading her off, "if you ever need a guide, I would be happy to help."

"I will remember zat." Gabrielle smiled up at him as they disappeared into the crowd of gawkers that had been surrounding the quarter-veela.

George was left picking Harry up off the floor.

"So what do you think of the French Ministry?" He asked.

Harry brushed himself down and rechecked that he had everything. "Well, the floor is rather delightful. White marble with Gold inlay."

George snorted with laughter and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, we need to catch up to the two love-birds."

"Are they…" Harry asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Fred's got a crush!" George sniggered. "But don't say anything because he gets defensive about it." He grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. "_Very_ defensive."

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No."

"Alright." Harry snickered.

The two of them quickly caught up with Fred and Gabrielle who were standing close to one another and talking quietly with each other.

Harry had to clear his throat loudly to interrupt them and stifled a laugh when Fred jerked back, his face reddening. Beside him Harry could hear George doing the same.

Fred scowled at the large grins that Harry and George were sporting.

"So how we getting to your house?" Harry asked.

He groaned when Gabrielle held out a silk handkerchief.

"Well at least the French have better taste." He grumbled as Fred and George laughed at him.

After another dizzying portkey which was thankfully shorter than the previous. Harry once again found himself face down on the ground.

"Okay." He mumbled around a mouthful of dirt. "Please, someone tell me that was the last one."

"For a few days at least." George said agreeably, helping him up again as Fred and Gabrielle had already gone up to the front door.

Harry sighed. "I'm exhausted already and it's only tea time."

George rolled his eyes and pushed him up the garden path. "That's why we're not doing anything tonight, just a quiet meal and sleep. Tomorrow we party."

"Joy."

They were met at the door by an extremely beautiful woman, with pale blonde hair.

"George, 'Arry. Welcome to our 'ouse. I 'ope you we be comfortable. 'ow was your trip? Did you like ze ministry? Eet iz more belle zen your own, oui?"

Harry smiled politely as he was ushered in through the door. "The floors were beautiful." He agreed.

George snorted behind him and pushed him further into the hallway. "Thank you for having us Mrs Delacour."

"Zink nuthing of eet!" She brushed them off and clapped her hands twice. A small house elf popped into being in front of them. "Mizzy, show zem zere rooms."

The elf nodded and beckoned Harry and George to follow her upstairs. By this point Harry didn't really care, he was tired and hungry and dirty from his recent landing in the flower beds.

When his room was pointed out he stumbled into it and ignored all of it except the en suite bathroom.

Longingly eyeing the shower, he sighed and splashed his face with water, washing off the rest of the dirt.

Then he quickly re-sized his trunk and changed into something that didn't smell like soot and dirt.

By the time he was finished, made his way downstairs and had found the dining room, he was the last one there. Everyone, including a blond man that must have been Fleur and Gabrielle's father, was sitting chatting between themselves, waiting for him.

Feeling his face heat up, Harry slowly sank into his chair and smiled shyly at Mrs Delacour.

"Wonderful! We can start now."

The chatter lasted all the way through dinner and Harry quickly found his embarrassment disappearing, striking up a conversation on the Quiddich World Cup that had just been played, with Gabrielle's father.

By the time dinner was finished Harry was on first name basis with both the older Delacour's and it had been unanimously voted that France had been cheated out of the quarter finals by Spain.

After an after dinner drink, Harry finally made it upstairs where he collapsed face first onto his bed, too tired to take a shower right then. After a moment or two he rolled over and shuffled out of his clothes and pulled the blankets over him, ready to go to sleep.

It was just as he was dropping off that he remembered that he hadn't called Remus yet. With one eye closed he summoned his mirror out of his pocket.

"Remus." He mumbled to it.

Almost immediately a frantic looking Remus answered. "Harry, are you alright? Did everything go okay?"

"'s fine. Tired. They have nice floors."

"Told you!" came Sirius' voice faintly. Remus looked confused then bashful.

Harry grinned even as he tried to bury his head further into his pillow.

"If you're that tired then I think you should get some sleep." Remus admonished Harry.

"Night." Harry yawned, missing Remus' grin at the sight.

"Night, Harry." He said instead. There was a clatter and Remus looked off to the side. "Sirius says 'night' too."

Harry grinned in reply and terminated the connection, placing the mirror and his wand carefully on the bedside table. He was asleep a moment later.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it – though I've got to say that I don't think all the chapters will be this long…

I hope :S

What did you think of it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say THANK YOU to all the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas. Ignore that bit about Wulf!

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 2nd – 23 days to go

* * *

Thursday dawned brightly. Harry groaned as the light cut straight across his eyes as he had forgotten to close the curtains last night.

Clamping his left hand over his eyes, he fumbled with his right for his wand. A quick swish and flick left his room in blessed darkness. Smiling to himself he rolled over and prepared to go back to sleep.

His door banged open and both Fred and George burst into the room.

"Good Morning!" They both called out cheerily.

Harry glared at them through the crack in his eyelids then rolled over.

Not ones to be put off from anything, Fred and George looked at one another, evil grins spreading across their faces.

With loud 'whoops!' they launched themselves across the room and landed on the bed and subsequently Harry, who let out his own yell at finding himself the landing pad of two men, the covers slipping down to his waist.

Then was a moments pause as Fred and George looked at him speculatively.

"Harry," George said, pinning Harry's shoulders to the bed.

"Are you naked under there?" Fred asked, lifting the covers to have a peek.

"Get off, get off!" Harry grinned, slapping Fred's hands before they could reveal anything and pushing George away.

Gathering the blankets close to his body he shot them a mock-glare. "It just so happens," he said pompously, "that I _am_."

"Oooh!" Fred and George chorused.

"You _do_ realise it's December, right?" George asked.

"Or do you normally sleep naked?" Fred grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, though he did keep a close watch on the twin's pair of hands.

"I just couldn't be bothered changing last night." He shrugged.

Fred and George glanced at each other and raised an eyebrow each.

"Well, okay." They said in union. "But you'll have to get ready, we're about to go check out the major shopping district."

"Unless you go naked. That'd cause a stir!"

"Fine, I'll get dressed." Harry sighed.

None of them moved. Fred and George began to look a little confused.

"You have to leave so I can actually get dressed!" Harry snapped in embarrassment.

Fred and George's looks of confusion turned into grins.

"Or we could watch?" They offered.

Harry's answer was to grab his wand and send them sailing across the room and through the still open door.

"Hey! No fair!" Came the voice of Fred from the tangle of limbs in the hallway just before the door slammed shut. Harry locked and warded it just to make sure they couldn't get back in.

Then he went and took a long, leisurely shower and changed into black trousers and a white shirt with a dark green robe thrown over the top but left open. His wand holster he strapped to his forearm and shoved some money into his moleskin pouch which was hung around his neck.

He unlocked and unwarded his door with a small wave of his wand before tucking it back into the holster and making his way downstairs.

Fred and George were sitting alone at the table enjoying breakfast.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked sitting down and reaching for some toast.

"The Delacour's have work and Gabby has gone to a friends for the day."

Harry nodded as he spread jam, and then frowned, "How is Gabrielle at home anyway? Shouldn't she be in school?"

George shrugged and shoved his own piece of toast into his mouth.

Harry grimaced slightly and turned to Fred for answers.

"They have the entire month off."

"What? That's a bit unfair!" Harry protested.

"They have to stay behind an extra two weeks at the end of the year." Fred added, finishing off his cup of tea.

"Never mind." Harry quickly retracted his argument.

Once breakfast was finished the three of them made their way to La Belle Rue – the French magical district.

Luckily for Harry, they were apparating in. And whilst he staggered, he remained standing.

Then he got his first taste of France.

The place was crowded but more open than Diagon Alley, giving it a light, airy feel to it. Helping, was the fact that all the buildings were built with white stone and had large front windows showcasing the merchandise.

Harry gaped as he looked around.

"Well," George said.

"Time to check out the empty buildings."

Harry nodded and followed. His eyes darting back and forth, trying to take everything in.

The first empty building they came too had a short woman standing outside it with a sheaf of papers. When she spotted them coming she plastered on a wide smile.

"Bonjour!" She said happily.

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

"Excusez-nous pendant un moment." Fred said to the woman, before turning and brandishing his wand at Harry, who took three quick steps back. "It's just a translation spell." He explained at Harry's suspicious look.

Harry relaxed slightly and he grinned ruefully, "Sorry, but I always get a little suspicious when you point a wand at me."

Fred grinned, "No worries." He did three little flicks and a twist and suddenly Harry could understand the chatter around him.

"Awesome."

They spent the rest of the day like that – trudging through La Belle Rue as the real estate agent listed the pros of ten different properties.

By the time evening rolled around Harry was exhausted.

Luckily Fred and George had spotted a shop that they liked the look of and were in talks with the agent who seemed entirely too enthusiastic about it all.

"So," Harry said, once Fred and George had waved goodbye to the woman and had rejoined him. "What do we do now?"

"Now?" Fred asked, slinging his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Now we drink to a successful expansion!" George finished, adding his own arm across Harry's shoulders.

"But, if you've already bought the place then doesn't that mean we have to go home?" Harry asked, feeling a little upset that his travels were going to be cut so short.

Fred and George looked at one another and grinned.

"Harry,"

"-we were always-"

"-going to be buying-"

"-something in France."

"But then why did you say it was an around the world trip to look at different sites?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What our mother doesn't know-" Fred started.

"-won't hurt her." George finished.

"Excellently put, Forge!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Gred."

Harry grinned. "So you said something about a celebratory drink?"

The twins joined in grinning.

That's how they found themselves five hours later in the third bar of the night, completely pissed.

"This place is _boring_." Harry whined, resting his head on the sticky table.

"Oh! I know!" Fred exclaimed, standing up so fast his chair fell to the floor. "We can go to the place!"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You know! The place!"

"Oh yeah! The place!" George joined in.

Harry looked at him. "Do you actually know what he's talking about or are you just joining in?"

"The place on the list." George clarified.

"What list?" Harry asked, raising his head off the table and ignoring the 'oof' that came from Fred as he sat down on the chair that wasn't there anymore, landing on the floor.

"Remus' list!" George grinned.

"Nu-uh!" Harry shook his head wildly, "We're not allowed! That's for emergencies only!"

"No it isn't!" Fred called from the floor. "Remus said to go there if we were in trouble. We're bored. I call this being in trouble don't you?"

"I do." George said seriously, placing his hand over his heart and looking Harry dead in the eye.

"We-ll…" Harry drew out the word to give his alcohol soaked brain more time to process what was happening. "He _did_ say that…" he finally conceded.

"And we _are_ in trouble." Fred said as his head popped up over the edge of the table.

"That's true." Harry nodded.

"And besides, they're Were's!" George added, "We can use magic!"

"Let's go!" Harry cheered, standing and sending his own chair toppling backwards.

Fred cheered and clambered up, staggering around the table until he was clinging to Harry.

"This'll be wicked!" George cried springing up, his chair scraping back against the floor. He eyed it for a moment before kicking it over to join its brethren. "Let's go!"

The three of them stumbled out of the bar and into the street.

"Let me just…" Harry mumbled as he fished the folded up list out of his pocket. He opened it and glanced from it to the nearest street sign.

"Nope!" He called out and staggered down the road to the next crossroads where he repeated the same process. "Not it either!" He called back to Fred and George who hurried after him as he turned a corner and went out of sight.

After half an hour of looking around the middle of Paris they gave up.

"I don't get it!" Harry said explosively, slumping onto the nearest wall. "Shouldn't this place be easy to find? It's supposed to be for trouble! What if we were actually in trouble?"

"We _are_." Fred countered.

"I mean _more_ trouble." Harry rolled his eyes, "Like…like a pack of wild dinosaurs or something. What then, eh?"

"I don't know." George said as he sat down next to Harry.

"What's a dinosaur?" Fred asked.

"And that!" Harry said pointing to the nearest road sign, "I've never even _seen_ that letter before!" He blinked and then looked down at the list, then back up to the sign. "Oh, no, wait! I found it!" He grinned.

"What?" Fred and George said, craning to look at the note and then at the sign.

"Finally!" Fred cried.

"Let's go get unbored!"

With a cheer the three of them staggered upright and down the street. The bar they were heading towards was called 'Chanson de Cygne' and was located almost in the heart of Paris down one of the small side streets.

It didn't really stand out except for the bright red sign hanging outside the door with a black silhouette of a swan on it. And the two huge guys guarding the door.

With wide eyes, Harry, Fred and George tried to act like they were sober. Or at least not as drunk as they actually were.

By the suspicious glances the two muscular men where giving them, even Harry could tell that they weren't doing a good job with it.

Fortunately the guards didn't stop them and Harry and the twins made it inside into the warmth.

The whole place was dimly lit and packed with huge guys and pretty girls.

The twins shared a look before grinning. This was going to be good. They settled into one of the booths and watched as Harry cut a path straight to the bar.

Harry sat down on a stool next to a scowling, dark haired man, sipping a bright green drink. He eyed it warily.

"What can I get you?" The barman asked him.

"I'll have what he's having." Harry said, nodding towards the green drink that was reminding him of liquid AK.

The barman and the man next to him raised their eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" The barman asked after a moment. "You've already been drinking-"

"Yes, yes." Harry interrupted, waving off the barman's concerns whilst still staring at the drink.

The barman shrugged and made him his own.

Harry grabbed it and took a big swig, smiling as he felt the burn in the back of his throat. He had lost that feeling sometime after the third hour between the Goblin wine and the Fire whisky.

"Strong stuff." He said in approval.

The man sitting next to him was now staring at him, looking a little confused. Harry wondered if he was supposed to have had a different reaction. He shrugged. When had he ever been normal?

"So are you a werewolf?" He asked the brunet bluntly.

The man glared at him. "First off," he spat out, "I'm Katagaria."

Harry blinked at the anger rolling off him. Surely that couldn't be good for his blood pressure.

"Kata…so…you're a cat?" He ventured hesitantly.

"I'm a _Hawk_."

"A…" Harry trailed off in drunken confusion.

"A bird!" The man practically exploded.

Harry blinked again and took another sip of his drink. "Oh," he said in realisation. "A bird."

The man growled at him but Harry ignored him. He was sitting next to a man who was a bird! He liked flying. Harry decided then and there that this man would be his new friend.

Besides, birds were cool. He liked birds.

"Like a parrot!" Harry said happily.

The barman laughed so hard he snorted and had to put the glass he was cleaning down so he could support himself.

"What?" Harry's new friend asked, dumbfounded. "No!"

"Hey, Fred! George!" Harry called out across the room. The twins turned to look at him and the man he was pointing to. "This guy turns into a parrot!"

There was silence in the bar then –

"They have were-parrots? That's wicked!" Fred called out.

"Does he have an addiction to crackers?" George added.

"No I don't!" The man shouted at Harry.

"But, you said-" Harry said in confusion.

"Leave me alone!" The man grit out between his teeth as he stood up and stormed away.

"Best. Night. Ever." The barman snickered as he left Harry alone staring after his new friend in confusion.

Fred and George soon made their way over to Harry when they saw that he was moping into his drink.

"Hey, Harry-"

"-don't feel bad…"

"My new friend hates me." Harry mumbled dejectedly as he finished off his third pretty green drink. For some reason people kept buying him them and shooting grins at him.

"Well," Fred slowly drew out the word.

"Maybe you should get him a present to say sorry?" George offered.

"That makes sense!" Harry said happily, sitting up a bit straighter and downing his drink. Then he slumped dejectedly once again. "But what can I get a parrot?"

"He's French right? Maybe you should focus on that?"

"Frogs!" Harry called out standing up suddenly.

Both Fred and George looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"It's brilliant! French people like frogs!"

"Um-" Fred interjected.

"And birds eat frogs!"

"Yes-" George tried to cut in.

"And frogs and parrots are both green! It's foolproof!"

Harry grinned happily at them. Fred and George looked at each other then shrugged. "Go for it." They said as they turned back to Harry who had already fished out his wand.

"_Accio_ Frogs!"

* * *

I'd just like to say that the whole French/frog thing – just playing on the stereotype, not trying to be offensive :)

A review to tell me what you think?

See ya'll again tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! They seriously keep me writing :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 3rd – 22 days to go

* * *

There was silence as everyone in the room turned to look at Harry who had brandished his wand with a rather large flourish.

"Er, Harry…" George said after a moment in which nothing happened.

Harry looked at his wand and then back up to George. "I don't understand" he said, sounding lost. "That should have-"

He was interrupted by a dull thump on the door.

Everyone in the establishment turned to look. There was a moment's pause and then the door slowly swung inwards. Standing, taking up the whole frame, was one of the guards looking very confused.

Clutched in his hand was a large croaking toad.

"Yay!" Harry cheered, bouncing across the room and carefully taking the slightly dazed toad from the very confused man. "Froggy!"

"It flew."

"Ah, yes." Harry agreed. "That tends to happen."

"It hit the door." The guard added still wide-eyed.

Harry frowned and checked the toad over. "Well it seems a little confused…but not dead."

The toad let out a large croak as if to prove this.

"Um, Harry." Fred said as he sidled up next to him.

"That isn't a frog." George added, coming up on his other side and looking down on the toad which seemed to be quite happy cradled in Harry's hands.

"That's a toad."

"Nonsense." Harry disagreed.

"No, they're right." The guard cut in. "That's a toad."

Harry clutched the toad to his chest, seemingly protecting it from their gazes. "He's a _frog_." He said firmly. "Otherwise why would he be called Froggy?"

The twins shrugged. "He thought it would be funny?"

Harry glared. "He's a frog." He reiterated. "And now I've gotta go feed him to the parrot so he won't be mad at me."

The guard looked at him, startled. "What?"

Harry opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said when he was interrupted by three more thumps on the door, one after the other.

"What was that?" He asked instead.

With sudden reluctance the guard turned back and opened the door.

Three dazed frogs hopped into the room.

"Now those-" Fred commented.

"-are frogs." George finished.

"You brought friends!" Harry said happily as he nuzzled the toad in his hands.

The guard let the door close again as the frogs hopped over to Harry and allowed him to pick them up.

"Are those pets?" The guard asked eventually when it didn't look like Harry was going to stop cooing over the new additions anytime soon.

"Of course not!" Harry protested. "I'm just awesome."

The guard opened his mouth to say something when there were more thumps.

But this time they didn't stop.

As one, the rooms occupants turned back to look at the door that was now shaking due to the constant battering it was receiving. Above the thumping was the constant sound of croaking that was slowly getting louder every second.

Fred and George took a step back, dragging Harry with them, as the door seemed to bow in the middle, straining on its hinges.

There was a muffled scream, that they realised must have been the second guard, which had them scrambling to the other side of the room, moments before the door exploded into the room – washed away by a giant tidal wave of rolling, croaking _green_.

"Too many friends." Harry managed to get out before the wave of frogs and toads swept through the room, catching and covering everyone and everything.

Then the screams started as the were's started to panic, having to practically swim to keep their heads above the rising amphibian level.

And still the frogs kept pouring in.

Harry felt Fred and George each grab one of his arms and, just before a giant wave broke over their heads, apparated away.

The three of them landed in a sprawl on Harry's bed at the Delacour house, surrounded by frogs and toads of all shapes and sizes which didn't seem surprised at the change in scenery and were quite happily hopping around the room.

It was to this scene that Gabrielle burst into the room.

She stood there speechless as Harry and the twins fought to untangle themselves from each other.

"_What_ iz going on 'ere!"

"Oh hey, Gabrielle!" Harry chirped brightly, giving up and lying back on his bed. "We had the most brilliant night ever!"

Gabrielle eyed the frogs and toads that seemed to be migrating their way to Harry.

"I zink I can see zat." Her accent becoming stronger in her surprise. "'Arry, why iz your 'air green?"

"Parrots are green." Harry agreed. "So are frogs."

"Did we wake you?" George asked, as he too gave up. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's four in ze morning."

"Ooooh…" Harry winced. "I'm going to sleep then." He closed his eyes and within seconds was snoring.

Gabrielle looked at Harry in astonishment.

"He's had a long day, poor dear." George shrugged and lay down next to Harry, unbothered by the frogs that hopped up onto his chest and settled down. "Night!" He called out and fell asleep immediately.

Fred was left staring flustered at Gabrielle who was in her nightgown.

"Bon Nuit." She offered with a shy smile.

Fred gargled out something that wouldn't have been amiss coming from one of their new additions, blushed bright red and waved, feeling like a fool at the smile Gabrielle gave him as she shut the door.

With a sigh he fell back onto the bed, strangely empty of frogs, closed his eyes and joined his companions in sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke sometime in the afternoon, his head lolling on his neck.

He moaned in pain and clutched at his hair.

A croak distracted him and he pried his eyes open – only to come face to face with a rather large toad that was sitting on his chest.

Harry blinked.

The toad croaked.

"What in Merlin's name…" Harry trailed off, unsure as to whether or not he wanted that answered. Last night seemed to be one big missing blur.

He glanced around his room and spotted that his bed contained upwards of two dozen or so frogs and toads.

"Huh." He said, levering himself up and rolling off the bed and onto his feet. Strangely the frogs moved out of the way so he didn't squash any of them.

He shrugged to himself and staggered to his bathroom, practically throwing himself into the shower.

Once the hot water had worked out the kinks in his muscles that he had no idea how he got, he wiped the mirror clean and did a double take at the acid green hair he was sporting.

"What in Merlin's…green?"

Green. The colour was nagging at something in his memories from last night but he just couldn't think of it. He shook his head as if to clear it then groaned and half collapsed over the sink as a migraine stabbed through his head.

"Ow…" he moaned pitifully. "Need. Pain relieving potion. Now."

Staggering out of the bathroom, he deftly manoeuvred around his new roommates and threw on whatever clean robes he could find before making his way downstairs.

Fred and George were sitting enjoying afternoon tea, bright eyed and not looking like they were in any pain at all.

Harry swore at them and slumped in the nearest seat, closing his eyes and resting his head on the cool wood of the table.

"Here." George offered, sliding over a dark blue potion. "This should take care of the pain."

Without opening his eyes Harry felt around for the vial and, once he had found it, downed it in one go.

The pain behind his eyes lessened but the taste caused his stomach to roll. For some reason the potion seemed to make his hangover worse instead of better.

"Urgh," he groaned, "Can I have another one?"

With his eyes closed he missed the alarmed look that the twins shot at each other.

"That should have taken care of everything." George said.

"It was a double dose anyway."

"Just what did you drink?"

"I don't know. But it was green." Suddenly something clicked and Harry's head shot up. "Green!" then winced at his vision tilted, making his stomach protest even more.

Closing his eyes he breathed deeply. "Guys," he asked slowly, "Why is my hair green?"

"Oh," Fred said nonchalantly "you've had that since the translation spell."

Harry raised an eyebrow as George snickered. "It was quite funny really. You've been completely oblivious to the looks you've been getting."

But Harry wasn't really paying attention to them. "Green." He said again. "My hair's green. Why is green so important?" he murmured to himself.

"Green hair, green drink. Frogs are green. And frogs are green because…parrot?"

He opened his eyes and looked at the twins in confusion. "What do parrots have to do with last night?"

Fred and George shrugged.

"And why…" Harry continued, "Do I get the feeling that we should leave. Now."

Fred and George shared a glance. Usually Harry's gut instinct was spot on. They stood at the same time.

"I'll pack our stuff." Fred said.

"And I'll leave a note for the Delacour's."

"Then we go get a international portkey." They said at the same time before they rushed out of the room, leaving Harry resting against the table again.

Ten minutes later had them supporting Harry as they dragged him outside.

"Ready Harry?" Fred asked.

"No." Harry said weakly.

George rubbed a hand through his hair, Harry really wasn't doing very well. He was almost white and faintly trembling. "Okay. I'll side-along with you to the ministry. Don't throw up on me."

"I'm not going to promise anything." Harry replied with a twitch of his lips.

"Fair enough." George said, slinging Harry's arm over his shoulders to support him. Then, with a crack, they disappeared.

Reappearing almost instantly in the apparition point at the French ministry. Despite Harry's non-promise, he didn't actually throw up on George, but there was a lot of gagging and George had to take the full weight of him as he sagged on top of the red-head.

When Harry got his stomach back under some semblance of control he looked up to see pure and utter chaos.

Witches and Wizards alike were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and were talking so fast that Harry could feel the translation charm straining to keep up.

The constant movement was making him even more nauseous, so he just closed his eyes again and leaned heavily on George.

"Okay." George said lowly, "Fred has gone to get the portkey."

Harry hummed.

"I wonder what happened?"

Harry hummed again.

"Hey," George caught a passing Witch, "What's going on?"

"It's a disaster!"

"What is?"

"Someone revealed magic to the muggles!"

George looked around the room. "All this because some muggles found out?"

"_Some_?" The Witch said with wide eyes. "Try the whole of France!"

George's eyes widened and he hitched Harry up higher from were he had started to slip off his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"The _whole_…? _How_?"

"Someone summoned _every single_ frog in the _entire country_ to the middle of Paris last night! The Auror's have been rushed off their feet trying to contain this! The Minister has been in an emergency meeting with the muggles all morning.

"They're having to blame it on freak weather conditions!"

George stiffened as Harry cracked open his eyes.

"There were toads as well." He mumbled.

"What?" The Witch asked, suspicion entering her eyes.

George laughed nervously. "He said, were there toads as well?"

"Yes…" the Witch trailed off, but the suspicion never left her gaze. "Do you-"

She was interrupted by Fred who fought his way back to them. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what Harry's-"

"I think we can guess!" George said loudly, talking over his brother.

Fred looked at them and winced at the situation he had walked into.

The woman opened her mouth once again but George cut her off again.

"Good Luck with that!" Then he grabbed Harry's hand and put it on the portkey in Fred's hand – an empty plastic bottle – and within seconds felt the jerk behind his navel.

The Witch was whisked away in a mixture of swirling colours and George heard Harry groan next to him. He had three seconds to realise that he was more than likely going to be thrown up on when they were slammed into the ground.

He immediately let go of Harry who collapsed to his knees and threw up everything in his stomach – which was practically nothing, though what did come up was the same green as the drink that he had been downing the night before.

Weirdly it was the same colour as his hair – which still hadn't been changed back to its regular black.

Once Harry had finished retching George helped him back up, slinging his arm across his shoulders.

It was then that he realised that Harry had just thrown up bright green in the middle of the lobby.

"Where are we?" He hissed at his brother.

"Germany." Fred hissed back, sending a _scorgify_ at the floor and Harry.

George nodded and smiled brightly. "Nice day, isn't it?" He called out at the people who had stopped and were staring at their raggedy bunch.

"We need to get out of here." Fred whispered as he plastered his own grin on his face.

"We don't have anything booked yet, we were going to stay in France longer, remember?"

"Harry doesn't look too good – let's just find somewhere to crash right now. Tomorrow we can find something better. Hopefully he'll be better by then."

George nodded and hefted Harry higher on his shoulder, half carrying, half dragging him across the lobby to the information point that was being manned by a wide-eyed Wizard.

After a short, slightly desperate conversation with him, during which Harry fell asleep, Fred and George found themselves in possession of a set of directions to the nearest wizarding hotel.

Fred moved around to Harry's other side and slung his other arm across his shoulders so that Harry was propped up between them. They apparated almost immediately and Harry started gagging again, even though he was unconscious.

They shared a worried glance between themselves.

"What did he _drink_?" Fred wondered out loud, as he untangled himself to go and book a room for the three of them.

It was a further twenty minutes before the twins managed to get Harry through the hotel and into their room which held a double bed and a single.

George looked at his brother. "Someone should probably sleep with him to make sure he doesn't die."

"It would be a shame for him to do that now," Fred agreed.

They manhandled Harry onto the double where George collapsed next to him. Fred sat down slowly on the single.

"You know…" Fred started, "they almost didn't give me the portkey."

George looked at him questioningly.

"To get out of France." Fred clarified, "They were locking the borders down. It took me telling them an emergency and dropping Harry's name before they gave it to me.

"Luckily, Harry looks like death or I don't think they would have believed me."

George nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. "You know what this means right?"

Fred nodded and did the same. "Yeah. Get the getaway portkey _before_ we loose Harry upon them."

George snickered. "I'll get it in the morning."

With that they both fell asleep.

* * *

I won't lie – I snickered through writing the entire frog scene.

And remember – drink responsibly!

Drop me a review! Do tell if you're enjoying it so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are seriously awesome! Thanks for reviewing! Especially to those who have reviewed every day so far!

You make writing ridiculously large amounts (for a daily fic) worth it!

I just hope this is living up to your expectations.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 4th – 21 days to go

* * *

Harry woke surprisingly refreshed.

He frowned to himself, pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to feel like that.

After a moment or two where he tried to remember just _why_, he gave up and instead, concentrated on untangling himself from George – who was wrapped tightly around him.

Five minutes later and Harry was still struggling. Whenever he managed to pry one of George's arms from his body, he'd wrap the other one around.

Growling, Harry batted the hands away, and managed to grab hold of both of his wrists instead. With a triumphant yell he pushed George's hands into the air – only to have George wrap his legs around him.

"For Merlin's sake." Harry grit out, dropping his arms, only to groan as George wrapped them around him once more.

"Pillow, pillow…" Harry muttered to himself, "Replace me with a pillow."

In a display of extraordinary dexterity, Harry eventually managed to body switch himself with his pillow and shimmy off the bed. He watched at George nuzzled the pillow and sighed in his sleep.

"Who knew he was a snuggler?" He asked, before an evil grin spread across his face. "This is going in my pensive."

Grinning madly he looked around the room. Then did a double-take and looked around again.

This wasn't his room in the Delacour's…

Huh. Maybe they stayed out too late and got a hotel room? From what he could remember of yesterday they did drink quite a bit.

Shrugging, Harry made his way across the room to one of three doors. The first opened up into a cupboard, the second had him in the hallway where a startled Wizard looked at him as he walked past.

Harry grinned brightly and closed the door. That meant that the last one _must _be the bathroom!

Mentally cheering he entered the large marble room and stepped into the shower. After a _long_ shower where he had tested whether or not the hot water would run out – it didn't – he stepped out into the steamy room and wiped away the condensation from the mirror.

The first thing he noticed was that his hair was now the same colour as his eyes – a bright AK green.

"Well that's new." He said to his reflection, and then frowned. Was it?

There was something about _green_…

Brushing off the thought he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his wand.

"_Tempus._"

The words '10.30 am, Saturday 4th December' had his mouth dropping open in shock. What the hell had happened to yesterday!

Feeling his heartbeat pick up he raced back into the room, grabbed a spare pillow and whapped George in the head with it.

George woke up with a startled yell and flailed about until he accidentally rolled off the side of the bed.

"What happened to yesterday!" Harry exclaimed, panicking.

George groaned and didn't answer so Harry smacked him with the pillow again.

"And why is my hair green!"

George blinked, looked up at Harry and then blinked again.

"Is there any reason why you're standing over me naked and wet?" He asked after a moments pause.

Harry scowled and hit him with the pillow for a third time.

By then, Fred had awoken and was sitting, propped up in bed, watching Harry beat George.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera right now." He said, successfully distracting Harry from committing Homicide.

"What happened to yesterday!" Harry repeated.

Fred and George both blinked at him. "You mean you can't _remember_?" They asked, slightly aghast.

"Damn," Fred looked Harry over. "What did you drink?"

"I assume I drank the same as you. I can't say for certain though," Harry grit out, "because the last time I remember anything it was Thursday."

George snorted and clambered back onto the bed. "Oh man, I am not explaining this one."

Harry turned to Fred. "You explain it then."

Fred looked uncomfortable as he started. "Well, there was drinking, and then we decided to go to the place on Remus' list…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"And then you drank some weird green drink that we never got the name of…"

"Yes?" Harry drawled out, loosing his patience.

"And-then-you-summoned-every-frog-in-France-to-te-bar-and-we-had-to-leave-though-country."

Harry breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. "Mind repeating that so I can understand."

"And then…" Fred shifted nervously, "you summoned every frog in France to the bar and we had to leave the country."

"Toads too," George cut in, "don't forget the toads."

Harry's brain stopped working.

"I did _what_?"

Fred just shrugged at him.

"Every frog in the country?" Harry asked, horrified.

"And _toad._" George added again, seemingly offended that Harry hadn't remembered that important fact.

"_How…_?" He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind. We had to leave the country? Is France ever going to let me back in?"

Fred shrugged. "We don't think they know it was you."

Harry sighed in relief. "Good. So," he continued, "I lost a day huh?"

Fred nodded.

"Well…that's not too bad I suppose…" Harry paled drastically, "Oh no. I lost a day."

"We've already worked that one out." George looked at him weirdly before turning to Fred, "Do you think he's got brain damage?"

"Did either of you," Harry interrupted them, "by any chance, get me to mirror call Remus while I was at least semi-sober?"

There was a very telling silence.

"Shit!" Harry cursed and dived for his clothes, rummaging through them, "Where is it? Where is it!"

"Try your trunk!" Fred said, equally as panicked.

"Where is my trunk!" Harry shouted as he threw his trousers across the room.

"Here." George shoved his hand in Fred's pocket and threw Harry's trunk on the ground, resizing it at the same time.

Harry skidded across the floor, almost loosing his towel as he slammed the lid open and started throwing clothes out.

"This is taking to long!" He exclaimed and reached for his wand. "_Accio_ mirror!"

The mirror shot out of a robe that he had thrown behind him, smacking him in the back of the head. Harry winced as he scrambled for it, his panicking making him fumble for a moment before he got a good hold on it and turned it over.

"Remus!" He called out a little too loudly.

The mirror's surface shimmered and then Sirius' face appeared. He looked at Harry and the twin's panicked form before he smirked. "Pup, you want to tell me why you're naked and wet and yelling Remus' name like that?"

Harry could only stare at him, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to grasp the situation.

"Sirius." He said eventually, "Where's Remus?"

"You want to speak with Remus?" Sirius asked innocently.

"No!" Harry, Fred and George called out in unison.

"Maybe you can just tell him that we checked in with you?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius snickered. "Good, because Remus is currently tied to a chair at the moment."

Harry looked at his Godfather in bemusement. "Why?" he asked eventually.

"Because Harry," Sirius said patiently, "Remus was all for storming France to come get you and drag you back home when you missed calling him." Here he smirked, "Though I hear they were having a small frog problem. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Harry flushed a dull red. "Nope." He lied.

Sirius 'hmmed' in disbelief. "So which country did you escape to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sirius. We didn't need to escape anywhere. But if you're asking which country we are in now we're in…" He trailed off.

"Germany." George supplied.

"Germany." Harry reiterated, "Which we left in a calm and timed manner, thank you very much."

Sirius grinned. "We need to work on your lying." He told Harry.

"No we don't." Harry quickly denied, "Because I'm not lying."

"So what did Tonks think about you tying her husband to a chair?" Fred asked with a smirk, trying to distract Sirius.

Sirius laughed and allowed the change of topic. "Are you kidding? She's the one who brought the gag."

Harry grimaced as unholy images started to flash in his minds eye.

"And by the look on Harry's face I see my work is done here!" Sirius chirped brightly, "Have fun in Germany boys." He called out just as the mirror shimmered back into its reflective surface.

"The Black's are kinda kinky, aren't they?" Fred said to no-one in particular.

"Yup," George said patting Harry's shoulder, "except for Harry here, who hasn't seemed to have bloomed into his Black inheritance at _all_."

Fred eyed Harry who was looking increasingly disturbed and uncomfortable about being only in a towel. "Well, we _could_ help him out, dear Forge."

"Indeed, Gred."

Harry stood up swiftly and tightened his hold on his towel. "I don't think so." He grabbed the nearest clean clothes from the floor and raced back into the bathroom as Fred and George burst into laughter.

After all three of them had washed, dressed and had translation spells recast on them, they sat down around room service and discussed just what they needed to do.

"Well," George said, "I need to go get the portkey for tomorrow."

"Why now?" Harry asked, "How do you know we aren't going to stay longer?"

"Because," Fred patiently explained, "We're going drinking again tonight."

"Oooh…" Harry murmured, then choked on his tea. "Wait! No! We're not having a repeat of last night!"

"Exactly." George said with a feral grin. "Which is why we're going to go drinking."

Harry looked confused and then realisation dawned. "You did that on purpose."

Fred smiled, "Nah, that was all you."

Harry sighed. "But just because we're going drinking doesn't mean that we have to go to the place on the list."

Fred and George shared a long look and then turned to look at Harry with their eyebrows raised.

"It was worth a try?" Harry offered.

"Don't worry." Fred said with a grin.

"We won't let you drink any green drinks tonight." George finished.

They shared an evil grin and Harry shivered. "Well if we're going to be skipping the country tomorrow I want to spend today in the shopping district."

George rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, "You go shopping and I'll get the portkey."

"Sounds good to me." Harry frowned and turned to Fred. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said with a grin.

Harry shivered again.

* * *

The German magical district was a strange mix of both the English medieval style and the French openness. But unlike La Belle Rue all the buildings were done in a dirty grey stone which made the street look dull, but the shops compensated for this by having huge, brightly lit windows.

They sold some brilliant stuff as well, including things that Harry knew for a fact were banned in Britain for being too dark.

Either the craziness that came during Voldemort's first rise to power hadn't spread all the way over here or the country was more open to all the magical arts.

Harry suspected the latter as he knew that Durmstrang students were taught Dark Arts.

Harry even found a store which stocked already made potions held under a stasis charm, which really reminded him of muggle supermarkets. He was browsing his way through the many aisles when he found a potion that might just have made this trip worth it. Even if he did get banned from France for life.

The potion in question was in a small vial and shimmered a bright bronze under the balls of light that someone had created to light the shelves.

Carefully Harry took the vial, only to have it immediately replaced. Maybe it was linked to a stockpile or something.

The glass felt cool in his hands as he cradled it. Unfortunately, the translation spell didn't really work on anything written, especially anything handwritten – which the label on the shelf was.

Harry was left to either try and sound out the words and see if the spell could translate what he was saying in any way, or go to the clerk and see if he could confirm what Harry was ninety percent sure of anyway.

Choosing to look less like an idiot he went to find the clerk.

* * *

Fred and George found him sitting outside one of the small café's an hour later, still clutching at the vial.

The clerk had confirmed that Harry's first thoughts were correct and what the bronze potion actually was was an _Animagus _revealing potion.

Simply, it put the drinker into a trance and helped them through the first transformation so that the Witch or Wizard in question could feel how the magic should be channelled and could replicate it without the potion the next time.

Of course, the drinker had to have prepared beforehand so that their mind was ready and they actually knew what animal they were turning into.

Harry wasn't even close to that stage yet. He had just started talks with Sirius to try and convince him to teach him. But this potion would be needed eventually and it could only be brewed by a master at potions and even then it took six months.

To have found it so easily for sale here, even if it was rather expensive, Harry was almost cackling with glee. Especially when the clerk had explained to him that the stasis charm made the potion viable until he actually needed it.

"Harry," Fred said with wide eyes as he sat down next to him, "is that what I think it is?"

"Yup!" Harry said brightly, not wanting to let go of his newest acquisition just yet.

"Where did you get _that_." George asked.

"There's a shop that just sells readymade potions just down the street."

"Any kind of potion?" Fred asked in astonishment.

"Um…yeah…" Harry said hesitantly, not really liking the gleam in Fred's eyes when he confirmed it.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Are you-"

"-thinking what-"

"-I'm thinking?"

Harry clutched his vial closer to his chest as the twins grinned brightly at each other.

"Why, I do believe I am Gred!"

"Excellent as always Forge."

"Do I _want_ to know?" Harry asked blandly.

"Probably not, no." Fred said, leaning back in his seat.

"On the plus side I got the portkey. It's set for anytime tomorrow so we can make a quick getaway."

"You mean see more sights." Fred smirked.

"That too." George agreed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two are impossible."

"That may well be." George agreed, "But right now you're coming with me so we can get ready for tonight."

Harry stood up and was guided down the street by George's hand on his back.

"What about Fred?" He asked in confusion.

George grinned. "Fred wanted to do some last minute shopping. For friends."

"Uh-huh." Harry deadpanned.

"You don't trust us?" George smirked down at him.

"No."

"That's probably for the best."

* * *

Guh, ok – didn't like this chapter so much, but stuff happened. Decided to cut it off a bit earlier than I would so I can write the next scene without breaking it up.

I bet you can guess what's going to happen :P


	5. Chapter 5

Why can't I write a short chapter for this story? This schedule is killing me…

For any of you wondering – if I stick to the tentative plan that I've written out then Savitar should be turning up on the 9th…hopefully. Because I've already changed stuff…for now have some confrontations masquerading as slash.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 5th – 20 days to go

* * *

When they had got back to the hotel George had immediately shoved Harry into the shower. Harry immediately shoved George out and locked the door.

When Harry was clean he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom to see that Fred had arrived and was having a quiet conversation with George.

Grabbing the clothes that George had set out for him he strode back into the bathroom to get changed, with only a little grumbling that he could dress himself.

That is until he got to the trousers. Which wouldn't fit over his boxers no matter how hard he tried – they were stuck with some anti-resizing charm of some kind.

Scowling Harry banged on the inside of the bathroom door, unwilling to go back out into the bedroom like this.

"George! The trousers don't fit!"

"Nonsense!" George's voice came through muffled thanks to the door. "They're your size!"

Harry looked down at his legs. "I'm telling you they don't fit!"

"You have to wear them commando!" Fred's voice joined in.

Harry's mouth fell open. "What!"

"Let me in!" George called through, "I'll get them on!"

"Piss off!" Harry scowled and grabbed his wand, throwing up another ward over the door.

He slid out of the black trousers and looked between them and his mirror. He sighed. "This feels so wrong." He told his reflection, taking off his boxers and pulling on his trousers. They fit perfectly and didn't leave much to the imagination.

Blushing, Harry quickly slung on a dark grey dress shirt – leaving it untucked to give him a modicum of dignity. Over which went a slivery dress robe which he left open.

When he finally stepped out the bathroom, Fred and George both wolf whistled at him.

"Looking good, Harry." George said as Fred made his way past them into the bathroom. "There's just one thing…"

Harry didn't even have time to protest before George whipped his wand out and had cast a couple of spells at him.

He let out a startled yelp when his shirt tucked itself in and his hair ruffled in the wind.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, trying to untuck the shirt. It didn't work.

"Now you look presentable."

"I looked presentable before!" Harry exclaimed, "And why am I wearing trousers this tight?"

"Because, Harry," Fred said, stepping out of the bathroom in a towel.

"You're the distraction." George said before he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

Harry stared blankly for a moment before turning to Fred, who had dropped his towel. He quickly spun back around. "Distraction? What do you mean, distraction?"

Fred's answer to his question was to snicker.

* * *

Harry and the twin's were huddled together in the alley halfway down the street from the entrance to the were-run bar.

"How am I the distraction again?" Harry asked.

"By looking like that!" Fred grinned, "You just go in there and every eye will be on you."

"I really don't think _every_ man and woman in there will be so attracted by me that they will be completely distracted."

"That's what this is for!" George said, taking a bottle out of his pocket and uncorking it.

Harry just opened his mouth to ask what it was, when George flung the contents on him. Harry choked and coughed.

"It's an animal attractor potion. There were two available." Fred said. "One for eating and one for mating."

"Though we're not exactly sure why someone'd need either." George cut in.

"Well, except for us. Now."

"True." George agreed.

"I think I swallowed some of it." Harry said with a grimace.

Fred and George eyed him in alarm and then turned to look at each other.

"Wonder what will happen."

"So which potion did you use?" Harry asked.

"The mating one." George said.

"I thought _I_ had the mating one?" Fred said hesitantly, pulling out an identical bottle.

"No," George said, "I…" he looked down at the bottle in his hand and then at Fred. "Huh. Now I don't know."

Fred shrugged. "One way to make sure."

Harry was just about to ask 'what' again when Fred uncorked his bottle and chucked the contents in Harry's face. Harry coughed and spluttered again as he managed to swallow some of the liquid _again_.

"Great." He said, wiping his face down, "so they'll either want to _eat_ me, or _mate_ with me. Nice."

George shrugged. "They might do both."

"At the same time." Fred added.

Harry grimaced.

"Right," George said, "The plan is for you to go in. Distract them. And then we'll join you later. Just get them to drink some of the water if you can."

"You're going to leave me _alone_ with them?" Harry practically yelled.

"We'll be coming back for you!" Fred argued.

"Yeah, never leave a man behind." George agreed.

"You're literally _throwing me to the wolves_!"

"Pssh." George brushed him off.

"There are other were creatures too."

"Yeah, it's more like the wolves, panthers, hawks, dragons, bears, et cetera, et cetera, so on and so forth."

Harry just stared at them with his mouth open.

"Go!" They both shooed him towards the door by shoving him out the mouth of the alley.

Harry really wanted to curse them both until they were red smears on the ground but as soon as he stumbled onto the street the two guards that were standing by the door turned to stare at him intensely.

Harry shivered and edged nervously towards them. The closer he got the clearer he could see that they were tensed so hard that they were practically vibrating.

They wanted to pounce on him, but if it was to rip his throat out or do something else to him, he wasn't sure.

He awkwardly smiled at them as he stood in front of them trying to remind himself that he was supposed to be the distraction.

"Hi?" He offered weakly, mentally smacking himself.

The two guards closed in on either side until he was boxed in between the two. He shivered again as they each inhaled deeply.

"Well hello, little one." The one on his left growled at him with a feral grin.

"What's a delicious morsel like yourself doing way out here on a night like this?" The second one asked, leaning down closer and almost brushing his nose along Harry's jaw.

Harry squeaked. Did they want to eat him or what?

"Such pretty noises you make."

"Don't you know to be scared of the dark?"

"Or what prowls it."

The two guards smirked at each other and Harry used it as the distraction it was and wiggle out between the two of them. As Harry brushed up against them he figured that they _definitely_ didn't want to eat him.

"Um, sorry. Just wanted a drink." He said, fumbling for the doorknob behind him and keeping an eye on the two hulking men who were stalking closer to him.

"See ya!" He called as he opened the door and fell into the room.

There was silence.

Harry slowly looked around. Every man and woman's eyes were fixated on him with an unholy intensity. Some of the larger men and a few of the women stood up, their chairs scraping across the floor.

Harry spun around to try and escape but was cut off by the two guards who had followed him into the bar and had pushed and locked the door behind them.

"Fred, George, I am going to kill you." Harry muttered to himself.

* * *

Damos Kattalakis wasn't having a good few days.

Firstly, the Laminas in Paris had been completely _destroyed_ by a plague of frogs and no-one could tell him who did it.

Members of his patria who had been there had been mentally scarred and kept mumbling something about green.

Well yeah, frogs are green. He got that. It didn't help him narrow it down any and as Drakos Regis he was expected by the other Arcadian were-dragons to find out who had destroyed a neutral place and kill him.

Or her. You know, not to be sexist or anything.

If he didn't, and none of the other Regis' could, then they would have to contact Savitar.

And nobody wanted that.

What he had desperately needed after a day of fruitless searching was a drink, but the other Laminas in France had been shut down until the culprits had been caught. And skinned. He had had to skip across to here to get anything remotely alcoholic served in a safe place - he didn't care _what_ there Spanish were's said, that pink drink _was not_ alcohol.

To make a bad day entirely worse, Darion was here having a drink as well. Damos glared at him from across the room. If it wasn't a Laminas then he wouldn't pass up this opportunity to rip his cousin's throat out and bathe in his blood.

So that's why he was here, sitting in the Berlin Laminas, alternatively wallowing in his misery and trying to kill Darion with his gaze.

Or at least he _was_ when the most delicious scent walked through the door.

He rose with a dozen or so other were-hunters as a young man stumbled into the room, with pants that were practically _painted_ on and bright, helpless looking eyes.

He licked his lips. _Prey_.

The only odd thing about him was the fact that he had bright green hair, the same colour as his eyes.

A thought niggled at the back of his mind but he brushed it away.

He _had_ to have him. Taste him. Touch him.

He growled at the other dominants who had stood up and strode up to the little beauty where he was about to be accosted Darion.

_Filth!_

He grabbed the little beauty's shoulder and span him into his embrace, at the same time snapping his teeth at any other were-hunter who was getting too close.

They growled at him but he ignored it and dragged the smaller male back towards the bar.

"Mine!" He hissed out between gritted teeth.

* * *

Holy shit, Harry was terrified.

He was trapped up against the chest of a really tall guy who had just come up from behind, grabbed him and dragged across the room like he had won a conquest.

And yeah, it was a really nice chest…but that wasn't the point!

Guess he knew which potion was working then.

"Can I get you anything?"

The voice was smokey and ran along his skin like warm satin. Harry shivered and arched into it. The man who was still pinning him to his body chuckled and Harry felt it vibrate through his entire being, his lips dropping open.

Nervously he licked them and noticed with wide eyes that the man was now focused intently on his mouth.

"I-" he croaked out when he was spun out of the man's grip and into another pair of very well muscular arms.

"Darion." The first man hissed out.

"Damos." The man who had a grip on Harry said smugly, his hands sliding down Harry's spine and getting a bit too friendly with his body for Harry's liking.

"Get your filthy hands off him, murderer."

Darion growled, baring his teeth. "Why don't you make me?"

"I'll show you what I can do alright."

"Er, could you let me go now?" Harry cut in.

"Be quiet, whelp." Darion growled at him.

Something in Harry snapped. He had been forced into this position, man-handled, groped, wasn't quite sure if the were's in this place wanted to eat him or not and had been called _little_.

And now this guy was calling him whelp! Like a child!

He had had enough!

Harry could feel the magic building in his blood. It seemed that the others could as well as they all turned to stare at him in a mix of confusion and awe.

"Did you just call me _whelp_?" Harry spat out, his eyes flashing with caged power.

Darion and Damos both took and involuntary step back.

"I think," Harry said slowly, raising his arms, "that _everybody_ needs to cool off."

With that the waters taps exploded, spraying water up into the air where it hung suspended until Harry brought his arms down and it rushed past him, drenching everyone surrounding him.

After a minute the water tapered off as the tanks emptied, leaving Harry panting and standing in the middle of a wet, dripping mass of bodies.

It was then that Fred and George burst in through the front door. Took one look at the scene and paled.

"Harry," Fred started.

"Please tell us that you did not just get the _whole_ bar to drink the water."

"Well," Harry breathed deep, trying to catch his breath, "I got them all wet. I'm sure most of them swallowed a good amount of it too. It was kind of everywhere."

"Not."

"Good."

Harry frowned and stumbled over to them, a little alarmed at how exhausted he was. He had used more magic than he had realised.

"Why not?" He asked, leaning against George.

"We slipped almost two dozen doses of the Animagus revealing potion into the water supply."

"So?" Harry asked perplexed. "None of them are animagus'."

"No," Fred said, as the sound of ripping cloth drew their eyes to the pile of shifting bodies. "They're all were's."

Their eyes widened as each and every person shifted into their animal form, clothes ripping off their bodies as they twisted and changed shape; pushing against each other and taking up the space in the room, the tables and chairs splintering as their bodies grew bigger within seconds.

"Holy crap." Harry whispered. "Are those _dragons_?"

As one, all of the animals' eyes turned to look at Harry.

"Ah, guys?" he asked, slowly backing away with Fred and George.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"What does this mean about the potions you threw on me?"

There was a tense silence and then the herd of animals let out chilling cries and stampeded towards them.

Harry was not ashamed to admit that he screamed long and hard as he and the twins turned and booked it.

He kept screaming even as the front of the bar exploded out behind him and two dragons lumbered out, snapping at each other as they each tried to reach Harry first.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" He screamed at the twins

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"

They scrambled out of the side street, hands over head to avoid the dive bombing hawks, and straight into one of the main muggle shopping districts.

There was a moment's confusion as the muggles turned to stare at the three young men being chased by a flock of birds. At least until the bears and big cats burst out of the street mouth, roaring and sprinting after them.

Then the dragons disintegrated the bricks as they tore at each other, crashing into the opposite buildings and turning most of them to rubble.

It was pure and utter screaming chaos. The only good thing that Harry could tell about the mass crowd of panicking people was that they were distracting the hoard of were-animals that were chasing him.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE!" He shouted out, trying to be heard over the screaming populace.

"I'VE GOT THE PORTKEY!" Fred shouted back, dodging a swipe that a were-lion aimed at him, and veering across the crowds until he was sprinting besides Harry and George. In his hand was a short piece of rope. "QUICK, GRAB ON!"

Desperately, Harry grabbed onto the rope and kept running, he could feel the growling snarls hot on his heels.

"ACTIVATE!" George screamed at the portkey as he too grabbed hold of it.

There was a sudden lurch and Harry was hooked forwards, screaming, just as something took a snapping bite out of his robe.

All three of them kept screaming as they landed in a pile in the middle of a marble foyer.

They scrambled up from one another, screaming and shaking themselves down. When they realised that none of them were injured the screams tapered off into hysterical laughter.

"Oh God!" Harry choked out, "I thought I was going to die!"

Fred was laughing too hard to answer but George pointed at the huge bite mark missing from the back of Harry's robe.

"You almost did!"

They all dissolved into laughter once again.

It was ten minutes later that they finally calmed down and realised that the entire ministry of whatever country they were in now was staring at them behind a row of Auror's with their wands out.

Harry smiled, panting. "Sorry about that!" he called out, brushing his sweaty hair back from where it was sticking from his forehead.

He held back a wince as the Auror's took one look at his scar and dropped their wands with smiles and shrugs. The crowd behind them looked torn between leaving and wanting to get closer to the boy-who-lived but was too afraid that his crazy was catching.

Fred fished out his wand and quickly cast another translation spell on the three of them.

Harry could make out the 'Harry Potter!' and 'Crazy English' almost immediately.

Instead he turned back to Fred and George. "Where are we?"

"Italy." Fred offered.

"I've got to say," George added. That was a slightly better entrance than we had in Germany."

Harry grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. "What do we do now? All of our stuff is in Germany still and I want a shower, clean clothes and to sleep. And not in that order."

"Not to worry," Fred grinned, patting his pockets, "I've got all our stuff right here. Thought we might not have time to go back to the hotel before we had to skip the country."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Did you _plan_ that?"

Fred and George slung their arms across Harry's shoulders.

"Of course we didn't."

"Well, something like that."

"But you seem to attract trouble."

Harry snorted at the understatement. "So, portkey and then hotel?"

"Sounds good to us!" The twins chirruped.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Did any of you guess what was going to happen yesterday?

…I wonder how I'm going to fix this…I foresee longer chapters…

Oh, and I put another POV in there – Damos. I really don't know if I butchered the character or not because all the info I have of him I pulled from wiki and the were-hunter website.

If they were OOC then I'm blaming the potions :P

Review if you're liking it so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Screw the plan – have some Savitar!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 6th – 19 days to go

* * *

Savitar stormed through the meeting place of the Omegrion. The Grand Regis' of each species cowering from his wrath.

He turned and stormed back to them.

"Who the fuck are they?" He snarled at the were-hunters. "And why am I not hearing them beg for their lives?"

For once, Katagarian and Arcadian came to an agreement. Do not piss Savitar off anymore.

"Well?" Savitar shouted, slamming his fist on the table, "Anybody?"

Leo cleared his throat, then shrank back into himself as Savitar turned his gaze to him. "From what we can gather from those who were in France at the time, there are three of them. A pair of twins and a man. It seems that the man is in charge and the twins are his lieutenants."

"_Who are they_." Savitar hissed.

Leo swallowed convulsively, "No one really talked to them that much, they smelt human."

Savitar snarled. "So I'll just kill the humans then."

The Grand Regis' looked at each other in alarm. Leo shoved Nicolette forward. She snarled at Leo when Savitar's gaze swung to her. Taking a second to compose herself and curse the Arcadian, she breathed deeply.

"I don't think that that is such a wise idea…" She trailed off when power seemed to crackle around Savitar, increasing the pressure in the room until it was hard to breathe.

"And why," He asked quietly, "would that be?"

Nicolette edged away.

"Need I remind you," Savitar growled, "That not just one but _two_ Laminas have been destroyed? In a matter of _days_?"

"There was a Katagarian hawk that talked to them!" Arion choked out. Draven glared at his counterpart when Savitar's full attention was brought to him.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," Draven said carefully, praying that Savitar wouldn't hold him responsible for the lack of information and wipe them all out.

"Well?"

"Um, he…he's mentally traumatised and isn't saying much of anything…"

"Bring him here. I'll make him talk."

Draven swallowed. "He is talking, but he just keeps repeating the words 'parrot' and 'green'."

For a moment Savitar's fury dimmed in confusion before it roared back to full strength.

"I don't care! He'll either talk or die."

"But!" Draven called out, a little bit louder then he meant to, "I heard that both the Drakos Regis' talked to him yesterday. Just before…" he trailed off as the bloodlust in the room spiked.

"Just before he somehow managed to _change_ every were in the _bar_ and have them rampage through THE MIDDLE OF BERLIN!"

Every single were shrank back and held their breath.

"Where are Damos and Darion!" Savitar shouted, slamming his fist on the table again.

The were's glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, trying to get the other to speak.

"If someone doesn't tell me right now I will personally hold you all responsible for this!"

Fury elbowed his brother in the stomach, causing his breath to wheeze out and all attention to be brought to him. Clutching his stomach in one hand, Vane smacked Fury upside the head.

"Ow!" Fury yelped.

"If I die," Vane hissed, "you can tell Bride just _how_ exactly it came about."

Fury paled and looked sheepish. "Sorry, I panicked."

The sound of a throat clearing dragged their attention back up to Savitar who was standing staring at them with a narrowed gaze.

"Vane." He said calmly, "is there something you want to say?"

Vane felt Fury shift away from him and out of the firing range and grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Just that," he started, trying to think quickly when he remembered something and breathed an inward sigh of relief, "when we went to try and clean up the mess we found humans wielding magic."

Savitar frowned and some of the pressure on the were's let up. "Go on."

Vane cleared his throat. "They were pointing sticks at the humans and…changing their memories or something, as well as fixing up the damage."

"Hecate's descendants." Savitar hissed, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"And…um," Vane continued hesitantly, "they had rounded up the were's."

"WHAT?" Savitar roared.

Vane wasn't ashamed to admit that he moved back three paces. "From what was overheard it seems like the believe that the cats, bears and canines had escaped from the zoo. The birds evaded them by flying away."

"And what of the dragons?"

Vane glanced helplessly at his brother. "They were talking about a reserve somewhere in Romania?"

The muscles in Savitar's jaw ticked as he thought through the new information.

"The were's that were taken to the zoo can help themselves." He said finally, "I want everyone looking for either Damos or Darion. They have both been close and talked to the leader.

"Find them. Bring them here. And once you get a good description of him then I want every _single_ one of you working _together_ to capture him. _Alive._

"I'm going to enjoy hearing him scream and beg by the time I'm through with him."

* * *

Harry felt a cold shiver travel straight up his spine. He arched at the sensation and looked around him with wide eyes. It had felt like someone had just walked across his grave.

The shoppers that bustled around him weren't paying attention to either him or George, who was sitting next to him in the muggle district enjoying ice-cream.

None of them were giving him the evil eye yet he still felt like his life was in imminent danger.

He turned to George who was busy doing obscene things to his spoon.

"Did you feel that?"

George looked at him then looked around, concentrating on the masses.

"No?" He offered, "What did you feel?"

Harry shivered at the ghost feeling. "I dunno. Felt like someone was planning my death."

George looked at him weirdly, "Shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

"What?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Well," George started to count off on his fingers, "there was Voldemort, Quirrel, Snape, Malfoy, Malfoy junior, Aragog, Lockhart, Voldemort again, Remus, Pettigrew, Barty Crouch junior, Voldemort, Umbridge, Lestrange, the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Harry stared at him blankly. "Thanks for that."

George shrugged. "Just saying."

"What were you just saying?" Fred asked, sitting down next to them and placing the newest portkey, a black belt, on the table.

"Harry has the feeling that someone's planning his death." George said, passing over the rest of his ice-cream.

Fred looked at Harry weirdly. "Shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

"What." Harry said blankly.

"Well yeah," Fred said licking the spoon, "there was Voldemort, Quirrel, Snape, Malfoy, Malfoy ju-"

"Okay, thank you!" Harry interrupted the speech. "I get it! I should be used to having my life overrun by people wanting me dead."

Fred shrugged. "Just saying."

Harry groaned in annoyance.

"Fine. What are we doing now?"

Fred and George looked at one another and turned back to Harry.

"Well," they said at the same time.

"We were thinking-" Fred started.

"-that at both bars that we've been to-" George carried on.

"-so far that is-"

"-the were's have been really-"

"-and when we say really, we mean _really_-"

"-uptight." They finished together.

There was a pause before Harry made a small noise of annoyance. "Yes?"

"We decided that they're so uptight-"

"-because they're all sexually frustrated."

Harry stared at them in disbelief.

"I mean," Fred continued, "look at how-"

"-they all tried to jump you-"

"-when they were animals."

"Don't you think," Harry interrupted slowly, "that that could have been because of the _potion you splashed on me_?"

Fred and George glanced at each other.

"Nah." They said in unison.

Harry sighed and slumped back into his seat. "So what's your plan then?"

"Well," George said, "we discussed just throwing you to them-"

"You did _what_?" Harry shouted.

There was a lull in conversation as the muggles sitting at the tables surrounding them stopped their conversations to stare at him. Harry flushed and sank lower into his seat, trying to shield his face with his hand.

"But realised that that wouldn't get the job done fast enough."

"So let me get this straight," Harry scowled at them, "the only reason why you're not throwing me into a den of people who want to do…_things_…to me is because it can't be done fast enough!"

The twins nodded, "Pretty much."

Harry glared at them.

"So we decided, that if we can't get them to relax that way-"

"-then we'd do it another way."

"How?" Harry asked.

Fred and George grinned. "By pranking them, of course."

Harry grinned with them, then his smile dropped. "The last time we pranked them there was major property damage."

George shrugged. "That's what the getaway portkey is for."

Harry nodded sagely. "Fine." He said, "But if we're going to do this again I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Harry pointed to the crazy vespa drivers. "I want some of those."

George looked at him solemnly. "That can be arranged."

* * *

After a quick mirror call to a wide-eyed Sirius, whom they didn't let speak, to tell him that they were safe in Italy. Harry got directions to a small garage that seemed to rent out Vespas.

After paying a deposit for three of the things, Harry, Fred and George left with three battered, but brightly coloured scooters.

Harry had chosen bright green to match his hair, which he had given up asking why it was that colour and had decided to just go with it.

Fred had chosen a dark blue and George had chosen the only bright pink one available. Just because he could.

"Your Vespa clashes with your hair." Fred told him as they scooted away.

"Jealous!" George called out as he sped past them.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Harry yelled at them as Fred almost crashed into a pedestrian for the third time.

"Do you?" he countered.

"Point."

* * *

After half and hour of dangerous driving and many near death experiences they parked the scooters to the closest entry to the Italian magical district.

Harry had demanded that they get souvenirs here for everyone as they had been otherwise distracted in some of the other places they had stopped.

They spent a few hours having fun shopping when Harry was startlingly reminded that instead of just having the potion thrown on him, he had accidentally _swallowed_ some.

This came when the passed the pet shop that was halfway down the street.

The entire time the calls of birds, cats and other animals had underlined the chatter of the crowds, but when Harry walked past the shop it fell silent.

Harry froze, along with half the people around him, and slowly turned his head to face the horrifying display of every single animal in the window pressing their faces to the glass and staring at him with unblinking eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Harry shifted a couple of steps to the side.

The animals shifted with him.

He shifted to the other side and again, the animals followed. Still unblinking.

The crowds looked between the strangely acting animals and him.

Harry was debating whether to run or not when a flash of yellow caught his eye.

He walked closer to the window, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes on him, to see what looked to be a large glass fish tank filled with balls of custard yellow fluff that had been pressed to the glass.

"Aw!" Harry cooed, tapping the glass and grinning as the yellow puff balls wiggled. "I want!"

"You want a puffskein?" Fred asked, coming up behind him.

"Look at them! So cute!" Harry cried.

"You know, they come in more colours." George added, staring at the writhing balls of yellow.

"They do?" Harry asked, tearing his eyes away.

George nodded, "Don't you remember? We sold purple and pink Pygmy Puff's in our girl range."

Harry thought back to sixth year. "Oh yeah! Didn't Ginny get one?"

"Yup."

"So what colours do they come in?"

The twins thought about it for a moment. "Pink, purple, yellow, black and green."

Harry stared at them. "I must have them." He stated slowly.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Like all of them?"

But Harry was already in the shop and asking about the colours.

George rolled his eyes and followed him in. He was about to stop Harry from buying the whole stock when a tank to his right caught his eye.

Pressed up against the glass were two Nifflers, staring intently at Harry.

Fred came up beside him.

"We could use these." George told him.

Fred grinned and turned to Harry and the flustered looking clerk. "Hey Harry, can we throw in these?" He called over, pointing at the Nifflers.

Harry nodded without even looking over.

* * *

Fred and George could not stop staring as all three of them sat in the outdoor seating in one of the small café's littering the Italian magical district, their leashed Nifflers quite happily playing with a Galleon on the table.

Neither could anyone else.

Harry completely ignored them, happily petting his hoard of Puffskins that were cuddled up on almost every horizontal surface of his body, including one on his head.

"So…" Fred said at last as he eyed the fifteen balls of coloured, purring fluff.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Have you decided what you're going to name them?"

"Yup!" Harry said brightly, "I'm going for an Olympian theme."

"Really?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry carefully pointed at the three yellow ones in his lap, "these are Zeus, Hestia and Apollo."

He pointed at the green ones next, one of which was perched on his shoulder. "These guys are Poseidon, Demeter and Artemis.

"The purple ones are Hephaestus, Dionysus and Hermes.

"The pink ones are Hera, Athena and Aphrodite.

"And these two," he pointed at the two black ones who had jumped onto the table, "are Ares and Hades."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What about the black one on your head?"

Harry carefully reached up and picked up the black one that was nesting in his hair. It chirruped and snuggled into his hands.

"I was going to call this one Mini-Me. But…" he trailed off, "that isn't really true at the moment. Instead I'm gonna stick with the Greek theme."

"So who else is there?" George asked, "Hecate?"

Harry nodded, "I was, until I found out that it's male."

"So what did you come up with?"

Harry smiled, "Guys, meet Acheron!" he tickled the ball of happy black fluff. "I'm gonna call him Ash for short."

* * *

And with that, I leave you.

Drop me a review to tell me what you're thinking about it so far!

Also, I was wondering – who's your favourite Dark-Hunter character and why? You can spoiler me – I don't mind :P


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 7th – 18 days to go

* * *

Fred and George had to pry Harry away from the hotel room where they had left their new pets. The Nifflers were leashed together in the corner of the room that the twins had turned into a small pile of dirt with some Galleons buried inside.

Harry had left all fifteen of his Puffskeins on his bed, happily making a nest out of his blankets. All except from Ash, of course, who had commandeered Harry's pillow and was watching over his brethren like a tiny overlord.

Harry had thought it adorable. Fred and George stared at the oddly acting Puffskeins weirdly, and then shrugged it off as a Harry thing.

Right now they were dressed to impress and speeding along the still busy streets on their Vespas, trying to find the address on The List.

Harry had only the barest notion of what Fred and George were planning. Truthfully, he didn't really care all that much.

As long as he didn't die. He didn't really want to die again.

It made him feel weird for hours afterwards.

Harry was just following along after Fred. Minus the times he veered up onto the pavement. That's why it took Harry almost half an hour to realise that they had passes the same shop three times already.

Gunning the thrust, he sped up to come side by side with Fred who was happily driving, his head thrown back with the wind pulling through his hair and his eyes closed.

Huh. Guess that explained why he kept going up onto the pavement.

"Fred!" Harry called out.

Fred ignored him. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw them pass the shop _again_.

"Fred!" He called out again, this time punching his friend in the arm.

Fred let out a yell and veered off to the side, almost crashing into a lamppost and a group of three pensioners.

At the last second he brought the scooter under control and swung back onto the road where he turned to look at Harry.

"What was that for!"

Harry found himself lost for words. "Okay," he said eventually, "firstly, keep your eyes open. Secondly, keep them _open_. Thirdly, we've passed the same shop four times."

They drove past the shop again. "Make that five times."

"So?" Fred asked.

"We're driving in circles."

"Well duh," Fred looked at him strangely, "why do you think I can drive the route with my eyes closed?"

Harry opened his mouth, and then just closed it again. It wasn't worth it.

"So what are we doing then?" He asked instead.

"Wasting time." Fred replied straightaway. "We left the hotel a bit earlier than we thought. The place will be half empty at this time. Besides," Fred continued with an evil grin, "with this prank we're gonna have to skip the country almost immediately."

Harry gulped, "Is it going to involve major property damage again?"

"No."

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe a little."

Harry kept staring, expertly manoeuvring around cars and people. Fred was right, after six times around the circle you kind of got a knack for driving without looking.

"Okay, a lot."

"I don't think the government is going to be happy if we destroy Rome." He said. "It's apparently very important."

Fred shrugged. "All's fair in love and war."

"What does that even _mean_?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Well…" Fred said slowly, "we love pranks…and we're in the middle of a prank war against the were's?"

"I don't think that was supposed to be a question."

"No?"

"Besides, is it even a war if the other side doesn't even know about it?"

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed, "I know this! It's Gorilla Warfare!"

"I think you mean _guerrilla_ warfare."

"Same thing."

"They're really not."

At Fred's look of incomprehension Harry just sighed. "Fine. We're engaging in Gorilla Warfare."

Fred nodded. "Gorilla's are vicious bastards. They'd be good in a war. Good thing none of the were's can turn into them, otherwise we'd be screwed."

Harry blinked. "Why do you know so much about Gorillas?" He asked slowly.

"Me and George snuck into the zoo one time when we were nine. The muggles had to close it for two weeks." Fred said with glee.

Harry snorted at the images that were running through his head. "Okay, but is it still war if the other side doesn't know where in the middle of it?"

"But that's the beauty of it, Harry." Fred said, slowing down and turning down a small side street. "This way we completely decimate them before they can raise a defence."

Harry shivered at the look on Fred's face. "No wonder the Light won."

Fred and Harry swung off their Vespa's as George pulled in behind them and came to a stop.

"Okay," George said as he hurried over to them, "this is the plan. We get in. Prank them. Run away."

"Sounds simple enough." Fred nodded.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, what can go wrong?"

He startled a bit at the glares that the twins gave him.

"What?"

"You, of all people, shouldn't tempt fate." George said, passing out a couple of fist sized capsules and a small packet of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

Harry snorted. "We were tempting fate anyway bringing me along."

Fred shrugged, "True. And this way it's more exciting."

George cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him. "Okay, so a recap. In. Prank. Out."

Harry rolled his eyes, pocketing the darkness powder and rolled the capsule between his hands. "What's this?" he asked.

"Be careful with that." Fred said, "It's a portable swamp."

"Only there was something wrong with that batch." George added.

Fred nodded. "Yeah. For some reason the smell was ten times as strong."

"We have no idea what we did."

"And no idea how to replicate it."

"But we decided to name the batch the 'Bog's of Eternal Stench'."

"Until we found out that the name was literal."

"We still can't use lab six."

"And that was five years ago."

Harry blinked in alarm and stopped squeezing it, instead choosing to eye it warily. "So why are we using it now?"

The twins grinned.

"They're _were_'_s_ Harry." Fred said.

"Superior sense of smell and all."

"Hopefully this will mask us so they can't follow us."

"Hopefully?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

The twins shrugged. "Hopefully."

* * *

Their entrance to the bar this time was a lot trickier than usual. The guards at the door seemed to be twice as big as the previous bars guards.

They also glared at Harry with anger. Harry even thought he saw one of them crack his knuckles.

"Uh guys," Harry whispered to the twins as the slunk in through the front door, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." He glanced behind him to see that the guards had stepped in behind them. "A _really_ bad feeling about this."

Fred scoffed as he surveyed the room. "Dear Harry,"

"What could go wrong?"

"Famous last words." Harry muttered to himself under his breath.

"It's them!" One of the were's cried out. Harry couldn't tell which one spoke though because, as one, they stood up and started to advance towards them.

"They're the ones who have been destroying the neutral places!"

"Um," Harry offered as he shifted closer to the twins, "It was an accident?"

"We're gonna skin you and hang you on our wall!"

The atmosphere in the bar took a turn for the bloodthirsty and Harry twitched nervously.

"Abort! Abort!" He hissed to the twins as they boxed him in.

"What? Just when it was getting interesting?" The grinned at him in reply.

Harry twitched again when he looked back to see the were's were getting much closer.

"Oh, God." Harry murmured and then panicked.

He reached into his pocket and palmed the capsule. In what seemed to be slow motion he pulled back his arm and let it fly.

The were's in the bar turned to watch the arc of the ball as it flew over their heads, coming down straight in the middle of the crowd.

Harry and the twins watched as realisation crossed their faces and some of them reached out to try and stop the ball from hitting the ground. Subconsciously knowing that that would be a _very bad thing_.

The twins, seeing this, let their own capsules fly.

Harry wasn't seeing that though. He was watching in slow motion, the dawning horror that was spreading across their faces as the ball hit the ground and promptly exploded. Followed seconds later by Fred and George's.

The swamps opened up beneath the were's feet, causing them to suddenly plummet several feet into marshy, stagnant water. The one's that had reached for the capsules ended up falling face first.

Harry's swamp grew and joined with the twins' to turn into one huge swamp that encompassed the entire room, apart from the area of floor that Harry was standing on and the front door.

But that wasn't the most pressing concern.

When the twins had said that the smell was bad, it didn't really give credence to _how_ bad.

Harry had to clap his hand over his nose and even then his eyes were burning with the stench. He tried to breath through his mouth but all that did was allow him to taste it.

He gagged.

"Holy crap, guys." He retched, "I didn't think it was going to be this strong."

Fred and George had paled and their hands were pinching their own noses. "We'd forgotten how bad it smelt."

Through his burning tears Harry could see the were's wailing and clinging to the tables and chairs that were half floating in the rancid water.

If it was this bad for _him_, he had no idea what it was like for _them_.

"I think it's time to get out of here!" He called out to the twins.

They nodded and turned to leave when their way was blocked by two very green looking guards.

"Don't-" One of them started, before having to stop to retch off to the side.

"Don't think you'll be escaping." The other finished, swallowing what looked to be rising bile. "You'll have to deal with Savitar and he personally wants to kill you…after a while.

"If you think we want to kill you then you don't want to know what _he'll_ do to you."

Harry shared an alarmed look with the twins.

He glanced behind them to see that some of the were's had regrouped and were wading their way closer to them.

If they had murder in their eyes before, they had hell in them now.

"I don't know about you guys," Harry said slowly, "But I do _not_ want to come face to face with this Savitar guy."

The twins shook their heads.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked.

"Plan B." George agreed.

"On three." Harry said, eyeing the now apprehensive looking guards and trying to ignore the angry growling and splashing from behind them. "I'm really sorry about this." He said to them just before yelling out "ONE!"

On the command Harry and the twins threw their opened packets of darkness powder into the air. The result was instantaneous. The darkness exploded outwards, covering everyone and everything like black ink in water.

Yells of confusion and panic followed quickly after.

Harry heard the twins each grab a guard and swing them into the swamp. There were two huge splashes and yells that led Harry to believe that they had landed on some poor sods.

Unfortunately, Harry had turned around to follow the sounds of the guards and now he didn't know which way the door was.

Unwilling to start walking in case he fell into the swamp he stayed still. Which was nerve wracking in and of itself as he could here the were's getting closer.

"Fred?" He called out, "George? Where are you guys?"

"Harry!" Fred's voice came over to him from his right, "we're over here by the door."

Harry held out his hands and fumbled his way to where he thought Fred's voice was coming from.

"Fred?" He called out again as the sound of growls seemed to surround him.

He _did not_ want to be left alone in a room full of _very_ angry people that could turn into animals that would have no problem ripping him apart, thank you very much.

All of a sudden his hands came into contact with two fleshy globes. With wide unseeing eyes Harry squeezed.

"You're not Fred."

A hand clamped on his wrist with an iron grip.

"There you are you little shit!" A female voice snarled.

"Guys!" Harry shouted. "Help!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" he heard George yell, "_Accio_ Harry!"

There was a jolt and Harry felt his feet lifting from the ground as he was launched through the air. The hand on his wrist being wrenched away.

Harry let out a cry as he slammed into George, knocking him straight through the open doorway and into blessed light.

Harry scrambled up quickly and shot a look back at the door which seemingly opened into nothing but snarls and growls.

It reminded him uncomfortably of what little he knew of doorways into Hell.

Fred flicked his wand and the door shut and locked itself, the sound muted a little.

"Getaway?" Harry asked.

"Getaway." Fred and George agreed, just as the were's started to pound on the door.

The three of them sprinted down the street to where they had parked the Vespa's and sprang onto them. Behind him Harry could hear the door of the bar splinter and crack open.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he yelled, gunning the scooter and fishtailing it out into the roads.

They sped along the streets, not paying any attention to speed limits or if they were actually driving on pavement and not road.

After five minutes, Harry's heart started to calm its frantic beating and he let out a laugh. He was soon joined by Fred and George.

"Did you see their faces!" Harry crowed.

"Faces!" Fred disagreed, "Did you smell that!"

"They're not going to be getting that out any time soon!" George laughed.

"I'm telling you, I'm glad we didn't get wet-" Harry cut himself off with yell as the pavement under his wheels suddenly disappeared and he found himself, for a brief moment, flying.

Then gravity took hold and his scooter plunged into the river.

Harry sank with the bike as the icy water shocked all the breath from his body. Then he came to his senses and let go of the handles and swam to the surface.

Treading water and spluttering, his head was soon joined by that of the twins.

"Next time." Harry gritted out through chattering teeth, "We stick to the roads."

Fred and George nodded and as one they swam to the other side of the river and clambered out.

"Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Apparate." The twins agreed.

* * *

With three loud cracks they appeared back into the lobby of the hotel. Ignoring the looks they received they sprinted up the stairs to keep warm.

"I don't know if they can follow us." Fred panted as they ran. "Their sense of smell should be shot right about now."

"But we've been here for a day." George continued, "If they call in someone who wasn't in the bar, but was in one of the others we've been to, then they may be able to track us here."

"Who knows how much time we have?"

"You think we should leave tonight?" Harry asked.

"Probably best."

Harry nodded and slammed open the door.

"Puffskeins! To me!" He called out as Fred and George rushed past him and started to pack and shrink their belongings.

The puffskeins didn't move from the bed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "This is going to take too much time." He unsheathed his wand and quickly cast a couple of layers of sticking charms to himself.

"_Accio_ Puffskeins!"

Fifteen balls of fluff rocketed across the room and stuck to Harry's wet body where they immediately started purring.

In a moment of amusement Harry noticed that Ash was stuck to his forehead.

Fred and George choked on the laughter.

"Here," Fred said, throwing the Nifflers at Harry's back where they stuck tight, waving their little feet about, "seeing as you've already covered yourself."

Harry stared at them blankly but reached for the belt when it was held out.

"Where's our next stop anyway?" He asked.

"Denmark."

There was a jolt as the portkey activated and they were hooked forward. Harry heard his puffskeins chirrup in delight at the sensation, sticking out their tongues and enjoying the ride.

When they landed in the middle of the Danish ministry, Fred and George broke down at the sight he made.

Harry ignored all of them, including the workers, and strode through the lobby with dignity.

The puffskeins still had the tongues waving in the air.

"Come on!" He called back to Fred and George who tried and failed to stop laughing but caught up with him anyway. "I want to put some wards up on the room before I fall asleep. I don't know about you but I don't think I _ever_ want to meet that Savitar guy."

* * *

Halfway through writing this chapter my computer died. I lost three pages of work. If this teaches me anything it is to save after every scene, not every ten minutes.

Anyway! My plans for this chapter read as follows – 'Italy – dooooo iiiiiiiit!'

Seeing as I wrote this a month ago, I really can't remember what I wanted. So yesterday WordsinRain asked for Vespa's and a canal. I couldn't produce a canal, but I'm hoping this will do!

Reviews! They cheer me up! Keep me inspired! (Especially as I've just found that I've only planned for three more days.)


	8. Chapter 8

Because I forgot yesterday; yes Ash is an Atlantian God, but Acheron is also the name of a river in the Greek Underworld :)

Also, Reader713 asked me some questions that I think might be better to explain to you all – just in case you were wondering the same thing.

**Why didn't they apparate sooner**: Half the fun of a well pulled prank is the getaway. Harry and the twins are adrenaline junkies (otherwise they probably wouldn't be pranking were's) so they wanted to run on foot. There's no fun in it if they can just turn and appear somewhere safe :D

**Will Savitar ever forget that he was outsmarted by 'humans'**: Probably not, no :P

**Harry and the twins need to wear disguises. They're famous so Savitar can easily find them**: My reckoning is that Savitar stays out of the business of everyone – hell, he barely cares about the were's and he's in charge of them. He has _no idea_ where the Wizarding World is or how it works. He can just recognise them as Hecate's descendants if they pull out their wands.

**Why isn't Sirius dead**: Actually, this is explained in the first chapter but I'll repeat it so you don't have to go and find it – the veil was a pocket dimension. It didn't like Sirius and spat him back out. Probably for being annoying.

**Why hasn't the Wizarding World caught on**: Just as the dark-hunter world has no clue about the wizarding world, the wizarding world has no clue about the dark-hunters. Including the different were's. Remus knows about them only because he's a werewolf (and even then he's not in that world – shown by his incomplete list of laminas). And all this stuff has been happening to the other side, so they haven't yet caught on, especially as Harry and co have been jumping ship soon after.

**Why haven't there been any headlines talking about Harry taking over the world**: This is actually explained in this chapter – but briefly, Harry is the world's darling, so Rita would have to come up with some hard evidence to show that Harry was going dark – otherwise the Daily Prophet would get ripped apart.

And yes, I do agree with you that Mrs Weasley and Remus are going to kill them…:P

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 8th – 17 days to go

* * *

Harry awoke cold and half hanging off the bed. He jerked as he realised his precarious position and carefully turned over wondering to himself just why he was lying on the edge of his bare mattress.

He came face to face with Ash sitting proudly in the middle of his fluffy pillow. He glanced down to see that the rest of his puffskeins had stolen his blanket and had made a giant nest out of him.

He turned back to Ash.

"You are such a pillow hog." He told the ball of fluff.

It stuck its tongue out at him and wiggled it.

Harry picked it up and grinned as it let out a chirp and wiggled in his hand. "But I forgive you" he said nuzzling it, "Because you are so ador-holy hell!" Harry held Ash at arms length between pinched thumb and forefinger, "You smell absolutely foul!"

Ash chirruped at him and waved its tongue at him, licking his thumb.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Harry caught a whiff of himself and plucked at his shirt to smell it again. He let it drop with a look of disgust. "Oh, right. Me. You've been on me. I smell of river water and swamp."

Harry eyed the other puffskeins taking up the rest of his bed.

"I bet they smell just as bad." He thought for a moment and then turned back to Ash. "I guess there's no other way. It's shower time for all of us."

Ash chirruped again.

"Now," Harry turned musingly to his hoard, "how to get them into the shower without bouncing away from me?"

Ash seemed to understand him and let out a high trill that had the other puffskeins lining up in rows of three on his bed.

Harry stared at them with wide eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that."

Ash let out a purr and Harry turned to him in contemplation.

"Will they follow me into the shower?"

Ash chirruped again and Harry had the distinct feeling that he had just had eyes rolled at his stupid question.

Harry grinned and placed Ash on his head again. "Well let's go then!" He stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom. On top of his head Ash let out another trill and the rest of the puffskeins bounced after him, still keeping their perfect rows of three.

Harry watched as he undressed as Ash trilled them into the open walk-in shower. When all fourteen of them had passed him he stepped in too and turned on the hot water.

Immediately the puffskeins started to purr and bounce around his feet until they became too waterlogged and ended up shuffling, chasing the falling water droplets.

Harry let the water soak him, watching his pets with a grin, then reached up to rub his hair, making sure it was completely wet before he put the shampoo in.

Ash squeaked at him.

Harry plucked him off his head and put him on the floor.

"Sorry boy," Harry told him, "But I need to wash this smell out of my hair."

Ash let out a sad trill and nudged mournfully at his foot.

Harry did his best to ignore him as he washed his hair three times. Eventually he cracked and reached down to pick up the black puffskein.

"Okay, fine. But first you get cleaned too." He told Ash who was now happily trilling at him. "I don't want you stinking my hair back up."

Ash licked his hand and wiggled his tongue at him as Harry managed to one-handed open the bottle of shampoo again.

"Tongue in." He told Ash. "This may smell of oranges but it sure as hell doesn't taste like them."

Harry snorted as Ash immediately sucked his tongue back in.

Ash seemed to enjoying being washed as it made his fur puff up until he was a ball of bubbles. He squeaked as Harry held him under the spray in cupped hands.

After Harry sniffed him to make sure that he smelt nice again, he placed Ash back on his head and carefully sat down with the bottle of shampoo.

"You think you can get them on my right?"

Ash let out another trill and the rest of the puffskeins gathered exactly where Harry wanted them.

"You're like my little lieutenant aren't you?" He asked Ash with a grin.

Ash replied with a squeak.

Harry washed each of the fluff balls separately, making sure that they smelt nice before they were placed on his left. They all seemed to enjoy the bathing and squeaked and purred at him.

Harry found himself grinning the entire time. At least until he came to Aphrodite who purred at him but seemed to be a little subdued.

He was worried but Ash trilled reassuringly at him so he brushed it off as a girl thing.

After everyone was clean, Harry switched off the shower and opened the doors. Ash let out another trill and the rest of them gathered into rows of three again and squished out after him.

After a quick rub down with a towel, Harry couldn't be bothered to let his hair dry on it's own, especially if Ash was going to persist on sitting on his head for the rest of the time.

He plucked Ash off his head and shushed him when he squeaked at him.

"It's only for a moment." He said placing Ash down on the cabinet by the sink.

A quick flick of his wand later and a drying charm had turned his green hair in a static mess.

"This is why I hate drying charms." He grumbled to Ash as he flattened it down until it resembled his usual crows nest.

Then with a grin he turned his wand onto Ash. A flick of his wand later and Ash was dry and had poofed out to three times his normal size.

It took Harry five minutes to stop laughing.

When he was relatively calm again he placed Ash back on top of his head and turned around to face the rest of his squeaking pets.

Ten minutes later and Harry was surrounded by fourteen balls of brightly coloured fluff chirping at him.

He grinned and opened the door, letting them follow him back into the bedroom where Fred and George were already up.

"Finally!" Fred called, brushing past Harry and into the bathroom where the shower was immediately turned on.

Harry forwent the bed as it was smelling a little funky and instead sat down on the floor. He was immediately jumped on by his pets. Picking up Aphrodite he started to stroke her.

"So I was thinking," he told George who was sniffing himself and staring longingly at the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he asked, preoccupied.

"Maybe I could plan the prank tonight?"

George turned to look at him. "You got something planned?"

Harry grinned evilly, "You still know those spells for the anti-gravity hats?"

* * *

Three hours later and Harry was under heavy disguise in the middle of the were bar. Right now he was just your average blond haired, blue eyed tourist.

Fred and George had had a hell of a time trying to hide his scent.

They weren't going to be so naïve as to think that this Savitar guy had not spread the were's that they had come into contact with throughout the rest of his bars.

There was going to be _one_ person who knew what they smelt like and a glamour charm wouldn't help them. However, normal defensive charms had them wiping a person's scent completely.

Which was great if you were travelling under an invisibility cloak, but to walk into a bar full of were's with _no scent_ was just as much as a giveaway as if he hadn't tried to hide who he was in the first place.

Instead the twins had spent the time coming up with a spell that would _replace_ his scent. The only downside was that it could only last an hour at most.

Some of the people there were giving him weird looks but Harry just hoped it was because he was a new face, had come in alone and was sneakily casting cushioning charms on everything, rather than them recognising who he was and were busy planning an ambush.

He finished off his soup and drink and headed over to the loos.

For his prank to work he needed to get every area of the bar. That included the women's toilets.

Unfortunately his disguise was male so he had to make do with looking as inconspicuous and creepy as possible as he nudged open the door and, without looking, fired as many cushioning charms into the area as possible.

"What are you doing?" A male voice sounded behind him.

Harry startled and jumped about a foot in the air, spinning around to come face to chest with a very muscular man.

He squeaked and backed up a couple of paces, almost walking backwards into the women's toilets.

The man reached out and grabbed him before he could fall through the door. He had brown wavy hair that reached his shoulders and was staring at him suspiciously.

"Sorry," Harry said, mentally cursing the translations charms. How was he supposed to sound lost if he could speak the language perfectly? He took a deep breath and tried to butcher the language in such a way that made him seem touristy. "I…watching for? The male washroom? I not read language so well."

He was relieved to see the suspicion die in the were's eyes and be replaced with humour.

"Good thing I stopped you then! That's the women's bathroom."

Harry tried his best to look confused.

The man looked around and pointed at a woman standing at the bar and then back at the door. "Women's." he repeated chuckling.

Harry blushed and hoped the were would take it as embarrassment.

"Oh. So sorry."

"Nah, no problem. Here," he directed Harry to the male bathroom, "this is the men's."

Harry started to panic when the guy didn't immediately disappear. Was he going to follow him in?

"Er, thank you?" He offered nervously.

The were chuckled again and Harry felt it travel straight down his spine. "I'll leave you then." He said with a grin.

Harry slipped into the empty bathroom and sighed silently in relief. After a moment to calm his fluttering stomach he pulled his wand out of his sleeve where he had hidden it and quickly cast the charms on the bathroom.

He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. It was always weird wearing glamour's. He quickly looked at the cheap windup watch he was wearing to find that he only had about five minutes before the charm wore off.

Cursing he dried his face and hands and tried to quickly make his exit.

He was stopped at the front door by the were that had directed him to the bathroom.

"Hi again." He said with a smile, holding out his hand. "My name's Alex."

Harry smiled tightly at him, offering his own hand, "Harry." After all, there were plenty of 'Harry's' around.

Alex's smile turned into a grin. "So, I was wondering if you're going to heading back tonight?"

Harry swallowed, "Maybe…" he trailed off, wondering if Alex was ever going to let go of his hand and if it would be rude to just wrench it away and run.

"Awesome." Alex chuckled and Harry forgot for a moment just why he had to leave so soon.

At least until a look of confusion crossed Alex's face and he sniffed at the air.

Harry's eyes widened.

Oh shit.

"You smell familiar…" Alex trailed off.

Harry cursed his luck. The guy who was interested in was the one who knew what he smelt like!

He looked at Alex in horror and played the language barrier card. "I smell?" he asked, not having to fake the tremor in his voice.

"No!" Alex's eyes widened and he immediately held up his hands, thankfully letting go of Harry, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I think I go now." Harry said, opening the door. Sweet freedom!

Alex's hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around. "Please, I didn't mean it like that!" he protested and Harry felt a little bad at what he was doing, "Please, come tonight, let me make it up to you."

Harry couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. The guy had to be a were-dog or something. "Okay." He said with a small smile.

Alex grinned at him again and Harry felt himself blushing. _Again_.

Stupid animal magnetism.

"Okay." Alex said and held the door open for him. "Tonight then."

Harry nodded and calmly walked out, looking back when he was half a street away to find Alex still watching him. He raised a hand in a small wave and turned the corner into the busy street.

When he was finally out of sight he started to scream and run away.

* * *

"Okay." He said when he was safely ensconced back in his hotel room with Acheron perched on his head. "Phase One was completed successfully."

Fred and George grinned. "We've prepared the ward stones."

Harry grinned and stroked Aphrodite, "Perfect. You know the plan?"

Fred and George nodded and Harry started to cackle.

"We have a few hours until we deploy. Fred, I want you to go and get a portkey to our next destination."

Fred nodded.

"George, I want you to pack up. As much as I love the adrenaline rush, I don't like the idea of being caught by whoever this Savitar is. One of the were's at the bar almost figured me out.

"When we pull this off I want as quick a getaway as possible. This means apparition to here and then portkeying out.

"We're playing with bigger stakes right now boys. They know what we look like, what we smell like, and where we could strike.

"Let's stay alive, eh?"

"Aye aye, Captain-General, Sir!" The twins said, saluting him.

Harry grinned. "Whilst you do that I'll mirror call Sirius."

* * *

Sirius and Tonks stared at the headline of the Daily Prophet in horror. There, standing boldly on the front page was the headline:

_Boy-Who-Lived gone Dark?_

"What's going through her mind?" Tonks hissed, bouncing Teddy on her knee.

"I have no idea," Sirius replied, "but I know that this is _not good_."

They leant over and read the article.

_My beloved Readers, I bring you worrying news._

_It is of this reporter's firm belief that the Boy-Who-Lived, our very own Saviour, the Chosen One, Harry Potter, has gone over to the dark side._

_Whatever reasons he had of doing this are unknown at this time but the results are clear._

_When I found out that Mr Potter was travelling the world, I immediately went to the Ministry to try and catch him before he departed to see if he would give an interview._

_Just before he disappeared he said that he was going to "rule the world"._

_Now at first I was sceptical, believing him to be joking. But then the mass revealing of magic to the muggles happened in France. Which just happened to be Mr Potter's first destination!_

_When I travelled over to see what the situation was first hand, I found out that Harry was seen hurrying from the Ministry having to be supported – obvious magical exhaustion apparent!_

_When I interviewed the worker who had seen Mr Potter, she commented that "he knew details that no one else did at the time – like the toads!"_

_Did our Harry Potter really reveal magic to every muggle in France? After just defeating our Dark Lord for us? I needed more information so I gained a portkey to Mr Potter's next destination. Berlin._

_As some of our readers may remember, Berlin was recently attacked by muggle animals and Dragons, destroying many of the buildings in the muggle district._

_Thankfully the wonderful Wizards and Witches at the German Ministry quickly gained control of the situation and Obliviated all witnesses._

_What you will not know is that there were witness statements taken that said that someone matching Mr Potter's description was seen running from the scene of the crime._

_It could just be a coincidence, I hear you cry! But you have to look at the facts. Mr Potter left on a world trip and at each place he has visited so far there has been a mass revealing of magic to the muggles._

_The French and German Minister's of Magic have rebuffed the evidence, saying that it is "entirely circumstantial" and commenting that the British are "a bunch of gossipmonger's with two faces" they declared that Mr Potter was "still welcome within our borders, no matter what the idiots in Britain say."_

_Reports state that Harry Potter is hiding out somewhere in the north of Germany until searches die down._

_But we are not so complacent! We did not defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by sitting back and letting others fight, hoping that it would just go away! With evidence like this piling up against Mr Potter, it is becoming more and more likely that our Saviour has become the Boy-Who-Turned-Dark._

_The Minister of Magic, our very own Arnold Swing, has put our Auror's on full alert in case Potter turns up in Britain again._

_Sightings of Potter – turn to page 5_

_Events that have Turned Potter Dark – turn to page 7_

_List of Precautions – turn to page 8_

Sirius and Tonks stared at the article with wide eyes.

"That…" Sirius said slowly, "was a load of bollocks."

Tonks nodded, then paled. "Don't let Remus read it!"

"We have to warn Harry. He's got to lie low until we can sort this out."

Tonks nodded. "Until then…" she plucked the newspaper out of Sirius' lax hands and sat on it, just as Remus walked through the door.

"Hey, has the Daily Prophet arrived yet?" he asked, "It's a bit late today."

Sirius and Tonks looked at each other then, as one, shook their heads. "Nope!"

Remus frowned, suspiciously, sitting down. "Okay what's up? I know something's up."

"Sirius, can you take Teddy for a moment?" Tonks asked sweetly.

"Of course, dear cousin."

Remus looked at Sirius warily when he smiled at him, and missed Tonks whipping out her wand and conjuring ropes that wrapped around him tightly, pinning him to the chair. With another quick flick, Remus' wand sailed straight into her hand.

"Not this again!" He said in exasperation as Sirius passed his son back to his wife, the both of them completely ignoring him.

"I'll warn Harry when he mirror calls." Sirius told Tonks.

"Warn him about what?" Remus asked.

"Good." Tonks said, bouncing Teddy on her knee again.

Just then Remus' mirror, that Sirius had commandeered, started to shimmer and Harry's face appeared.

"Harry-" Sirius started but was immediately cut off.

"Sirius! Just calling in to let you know we're all safe!"

"Harry, there's someth-"

"I don't have much time, we're moving out pretty soon."

"Harry." Sirius said impatiently.

"Dunno where we're heading next at the moment-"

"Harry."

"-Fred's just gone to get the portkey."

"_Harry_."

"We're in Denmark, right now if you didn't know-"

"HARRY!"

Harry startled. "Sirius? Was there something you wanted?"

Sirius sighed in relief, opened his mouth and then spied something on Harry's head. "What's that on your head?"

"Hmm?" Harry replied, "Oh this, this is Acheron. Ash for short. My puffskein. Well, one of fifteen."

"Wait, that wasn't what I meant to as-"

"Oh! Gotta go Sirius! George is almost finished packing up! Call you when we arrive next!"

"Harry!" Sirius called as the mirror shimmered again and turned back to it's reflective state. "Harry!" he called once again for good measure.

There was no reply.

Sirius sighed and turned to see Tonks looking at him blankly.

"Meh, I'm sure everything will turn out okay. Doesn't sound like he's heading back to Britain anytime soon."

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Will anyone." Remus said slowly and deceptively calmly, "Like to tell me just _what the bloody hell that was all about?_ Is Harry in trouble?"

Sirius and Tonks looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh," Sirius said, looking at his bare wrist, "is that the time? I must be going. To the thing. That I was going to at this time."

"Ah yes!" Tonks added, "The thing! The thing I was going to with you!"

"Guys!" Remus shouted.

"Can't be late!" Sirius said standing and helping Tonks up. "Catch you later Moony!"

"Guys! Get back here!" Remus yelled after their rapidly retreating forms.

* * *

Harry quickly closed the connection and threw the mirror into the trunk that George had kept open for him, watching him shrink it and place it securely in his pocket with a sticking charm.

Harry grinned evilly at him, still stroking Aphrodite. "Now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

PHEW! Done! Hoped this chapter answered some questions?

I loved writing the shower scene! So cute! And yes, it was needed! You'll see in later chapters :P

Is anyone else seeing a weird Dr Evil Harry? Only instead of the cat he has a pink ball of fluff! Not the most evilest of looking pets for an overlord, I'll admit.

Review to tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

This will probably be a short chapter as I am working and don't have much time today to write anything.

But I will try!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 9th – 16 days to go

* * *

Damos groaned and shifted in place, rolling over until he was lying on his back.

He sighed as the breeze caressed the scales on his belly. That felt so good!

He froze.

Wait a minute…

With a jerk his eyes snapped open and he awkwardly twisted in place, staggering to his feet. All four of them.

Shock made him lose control and he let out a puff of hot grey smoke.

_What the Hell?_

He stared around him. It was dark so he couldn't see very much but from what he could make out by the faint light of the stars and new moon he was in a wide open space surrounded by mountains.

Obviously not in Germany then.

Did he accidentally go back in time?

He tried to remember but his head felt fuzzy. Sitting he tried to clear his mind.

He had been in the bar. He had been having a bad day and had gone to get a drink. There had been that amazing _smell_…

The smell attached to the man. With green hair and eyes.

Oh _Fuck_!

That was the guy! Green! Why had he not thought of that sooner?

The smell…

The guy was wearing something to attract them then? Damos distinctly remembered having to warn off practically all the other dominants in the bar…

Darion!

The fucker! He certainly remembered him now. They both got turned into their damned animal form when they had drunk that water.

There were brief flashes of memory. Him crashing after that scent. Needing to have it. Running with the were's.

And trying to rip Darion's throat out.

Oh God, they had taken out half the buildings in the human shopping district.

Then there were humans that waved sticks. Red light. Flashes of talking, being moved, lifted, then silence.

Then he woke up here, in his dragon form. And he still had no idea where he was!

Good thing he could move through the Rytis.

Whatever the guy had slipped him seemed to be wearing off as he could feel his power returning to his control. He concentrated, and it was still harder than it should have been, and twisted his form back into human.

He had the feeling it would have been almost impossible to do if his base form wasn't human originally. At least until whatever the guy had slipped them had worked its way out of his system.

Ah well, too bad for Darion!

He was left sitting completely starkers in the middle of a field.

It was then he noticed the other dragons.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. There were _dragons_? _Here_? Just sleeping?

Was it some sort of dragon gathering ground?

Had the little humans not know about were-dragons and just dragged him to be with others of his 'supposed' kind?

He saw Darion still sleeping a way aways. Bloodlust ripped through him, muted in a way that had him suspecting the drug that he had been slipped.

Even still it was strong enough that he had the urge to change back and rip his unsuspecting cousin's throat out.

Then he saw a female dragon obviously taking an interest in Darion, twining her body around his slumbering form.

Ha! Deal with _that_ fucker!

A self satisfied smile on his face he focused on the Rytis and manipulated it to his needs. He needed a shower, and then he needed to find Savitar and update him on the situation.

* * *

Harry had led Fred and George to just outside the were-bar, making sure they were completely out of sight. Before they had left Harry had made Fred cast the scent replacing charm on all of them again.

He needed the time to set up stage two.

After that he was all for letting the were's know exactly who was pranking them.

They were making a quick getaway after all.

Fred and George were carrying the ward stones that they had been working on all afternoon. Imbuing them with the spells they used on the anti-gravity hats that they sold.

The ward stones would anchor the spells so that a specific area would be affected rather than just an object.

It was a matter of genius.

Harry was just glad that he had two such geniuses travelling with him – allowing him to realise his dreams.

The plan was then simple. Set up the stones. Activate them. Then when the were's were floundering around in mid air burst through the door and cast as many repellent charms on everything they could see.

The evolving chaos would be, not to be punny, _magical_, with people and furniture flying every which way as they repelled from the other whenever they came into close contact.

Harry almost started cackling when he thought about it.

But now was not the time for evil laughter!

Instead he turned to Fred and George who had just been standing and staring at him as he went off in his little dream world.

"Okay," he said, mentally shaking himself. "We each take three stones and make sure they're set out in the places I mapped out."

"Aye aye!" Fred and George saluted him with grins and separated the flat, grey stones that were each the size of Harry's head.

Harry staggered a little under the weight. Damn things were heavy, and if it wasn't for the chance that he could break the woven spells he would have cast a featherweight charm on them.

Instead he gritted his teeth and straightened his spine.

"Meet back here when we're done." He wheezed out, feeling very jealous of Fred and George as they didn't seem to be at all affected by the weight in their arms. Damn Beater muscles.

Harry inwardly cursed his puny upper body strength. Didn't take much strength to catch a flying golf ball. The only muscles that got a work out in Quiddich were his legs and hand.

The twins nodded at him and hurried off, seamlessly blending in with the shadows as they moved into position.

Harry huffed as he staggered into his own first position, gratefully dropping the stone into place and kicking it once for good measure.

Stupid stone.

The weight was slightly more manageable now and Harry got the second stone into position fairly easily.

It was the third stone that had him running into problems.

He had made sure that he had assigned himself this position as it was the one closest to the back door. There was greater chance of getting caught and, as much as he loved the twins, sneakiness was not always their forte.

To be honest it wasn't his either, but he had _some_ Slytherin in him. That had to count for something right?

"What are you doing?"

Harry's heart jumped and he spun around, clutching at his chest.

There was a man standing in the back door, leaning against the door jamb and smoking a cigarette. The smoke curling lazily up into the night air.

"Um…" Harry said intelligently.

The man raised his eyebrow and put the cigarette to his lips, dragging deeply. Harry watched, captivated, as the embers lit up the taller man's eyes and made them flair gold for a second.

"Because it looks to me like you were up to something."

"No I wasn't." Harry said quickly.

The man grinned and took another drag. "You need to work on your lying." He said in amusement.

"Why does everyone say that!" Harry whined, and then caught himself. "I mean, no I don't. Because I'm not lying."

The man sauntered forward until he was chest to chest with Harry – who had to tilt his head back to keep eye contact.

"Challenging." The man murmured, smokey breath washing over Harry's face and making his stomach tighten. "I like."

Harry swallowed harshly. "Yeah?" he asked, a little breathlessly.

The man leaned down until their noses bumped against each others and Harry swore that he could feel the barest brush of lips against his own as the man whispered "Yeah."

Against his will Harry's toes curled in his boots and he straightened up.

The man, catching this subconscious reaction, grinned ferally at him.

"Name's John."

"John." Harry repeated dazedly.

"If you ever want a good time just let me know."

John took a step back, dropped his cigarette and stamped on it to put it out.

"Wait!" Harry called after him.

John turned from his place in the doorway to look back at the shorter man. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Why are you just letting me get away with this?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes at his mental stupidity. The man had been letting him go! Why did he have to question it?

Stupid Gryffindor curiosity.

John hummed to himself in thought and then turned his gaze back onto Harry with a quirky smile that had Harry's blood heating up.

"From what I can gather, you're not doing this maliciously."

It wasn't a question but Harry shook his head nonetheless.

The were shrugged. "Most of the others have rods stuck up their arses which have their _own_ rods. A little humour in their life might not be amiss.

"A pranking never hurt anyone and a little humility beaten into them will do them the world of good."

He winked at Harry, "Besides, that frog thing was hilarious. I'm hoping that you've planned something awesome for us…?" He trailed off until Harry nodded at him. "Good." He said smiling, "Then I can brag to the other were's that we got the better prank."

"So you're not going to say that you saw me out here?"

John took a moment to look around exaggeratedly. "Saw anyone? I don't know what you're talking about. I was just having a smoke on my break."

Harry grinned and held up a hand in goodbye as John smirked at him and went back inside.

Sighing happily, though he wasn't quite sure _why_ Harry pushed the last stone into position and watched as it glowed blue for a second, meaning that Fred and George had already placed their stones and this one had completed the circle.

There were yells from behind the closed door and warm laughter that sounded suspiciously like John.

Harry was about to make his way back to the meeting point when he stopped and raised his head, blinking slightly.

"What frog thing?" He asked himself in confusion.

There was no reply and Harry shrugged it off, quickly jogging back to Fred and George who were practically bouncing in place.

"Can we go now?" They asked in excitement.

Harry grinned, feeling the adrenaline warming his blood. "Follow me."

He cast a _finite_ on himself, so that the were's would be able to smell him, and rushed towards the door with his wand drawn.

The guards standing at the entrance were looking in through the door with their mouths open; watching as every were, table and chair were floating in mid air.

People were frantically flailing about, trying to propel themselves towards something sturdy and bolted to the floor, like the bar itself, or trying to grab onto the nearest person to give some sort of stability.

Harry sent two spells at the guards' unprotected backs that propelled them into the room and midair, yelling as they floated across the room, turning upside down.

Harry grinned as he burst into the doorframe, very carefully making sure that he didn't cross the threshold.

"Hi ho Silver, away!" He called out, gaining the attention of all the were's as he pointed his wand at two people who had managed to get themselves to float towards one another.

They repellent spell struck them both dead on and, for a moment, the were's paused as if they expected some sort of calamity from the sky.

When nothing happened straightaway they turned angry eyes that promised death onto Harry.

At least until the two intended weres finally bumped into each other…and rocketed in different directions across the room.

"That was _awesome_!" Fred cried, as he stood next to Harry.

"But look." George said, motioning towards the other were's who were staring dumbstruck, "They want to be in on the fun too!"

With that Harry and the twins started casting non stop at everything. Even the walls, floor and ceiling were covered in repellent charms.

This was rather unfortunate for those who had been clinging to the bar, as they were launched across the room. Some of them made it to the other side. Others hit their fellow were's who were then launched in opposite directions.

"It's like some kind of messed up, awesome, people pinball air hockey mix." Harry said in awe as he watched people, tables, chairs and bottles ricochet around the room, gaining momentum.

"Good job, Harry!" Fred said, clapping him on the back.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't expecting this and it caused him to take a step forward.

He had a second in which the words 'Oh shit' crossed his mind before he was propelled upwards into the ceiling where he then bounced into a table, pinging back into a passing chair and being launched, screaming, into the far wall.

"Oops," Fred said, dropping his hand.

George shrugged at his brother. "Well, we always did test the pranks on ourselves first." He said reasonably.

They grinned evilly at each other, pulled out their wands and cast a repellant charm on Harry so he didn't have to rely on the ones coating everything else. It was a lot harder than it looked but George got him as he screamed by. Then they turned to each other, bowed, cast the charm and with loud 'Woops!' jumped into the room, making sure to bounce into as many people as possible.

"Fred!" Harry yelled as he passed by the red-head, upside down.

"Aren't you having fun Harry?" Fred yelled back, trying to be heard over the screams that the were's were making.

Harry groaned as he hit another were and bounced back across the room, this time bypassing George.

"This _is _kinda awesome!" He called out, hitting the wall and sailing down to the floor.

"You're telling me."

Harry twisted around in mid air in a daring feat of flexibility to see John sailing past him, grinning.

"John!" He called out happily, twisting again so his feet hit the wall and he propelled himself into John's returning trajectory. "Better prank?" He called out.

Harry and John collided mid air, John wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Better prank." He confirmed lowly, in Harry's ear, in the bare second they had before they were both wrenched in opposite directions.

Harry sailed past Alex next, who took a sniff of the air as they passed one another and looked at him in shock. "You!" He exclaimed as he flew across the room.

Harry shrugged and looked sheepish for a moment. "Sorry about that!" He called out after Alex's quickly disappearing form.

Harry spun and let out a laugh. This was way better than flying. He'd have to set up a room in his house to be like this.

He bounced past Fred. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think we should leave!" He called out as Fred punched his arm out at a bottle, sending it careening across the room.

"I think you're right, Harry." George said as he soared by, upside down, and swinging his arms like bludger bats at the nearest chairs, watching as they skittered into unsuspecting weres.

"Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Apparate." The twins nodded.

Despite the agreement, they found it much harder to apparate away when they couldn't turn properly and were pinging off things left and right.

Eventually they managed it and they left the weres to play in their bar with three loud cracks.

They appeared in the room five feet from the ground.

Away from the anti-gravity field they had set up they quickly fell. The twins landing on heavily on Harry.

Clambering to their feet they checked that they hadn't left anything behind – which would have been awkward and fairly devastating to their getaway plans.

Whilst Fred gathered their stuff, Harry cast sticking charms to himself once again and _accio'd_ his puffskeins to him. Ash, again, managing to stick himself on Harry's forehead.

George gathered the pair of Nifflers and stuck them to Harry's back, then held out the portkey for Harry and Fred to grab a hold.

With one last grin at each other they disappeared from the room.

* * *

Tired. If there's any spelling mistakes or just mistakes of any kind then let me know. I'm exhausted and I've got another full day's work today :(

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Long day was long! I actually didn't start writing this chapter until after midnight.

I'm also feeling sad that my awesome work placement is now over and done with :(

Sad times.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 10th – 15 days to go

* * *

Harry awoke lying on the floor.

He briefly wondered how he didn't wake up sooner when he remembered that he was somewhere in Japan and had been sleeping on a futon rather than a bed.

Thus rather easy to roll off of.

But rather uncomfortable.

Groaning, he rolled over carefully. With fifteen puffskeins that liked to hog the bed there was always the chance that he could squish one of them. Not that that seemed to do anything as they were resilient little creatures.

They _had_ stolen his bed. Again. And like usual, Ash was lording over them all on his pillow.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ash wiggled his tongue in greeting. Stretching over he scratched the little ball of fur until it started purring loudly.

This woke up the rest of the puffskeins who dug themselves out of the nests they had made of Harry's blankets to crowd around him.

Harry grinned and went about petting them all until his brain caught up with the rest of him.

Hang on…

There were now _four_ yellow balls of fur.

He frowned and checked again.

Nope! Right the first time. He now had four yellow puffskeins. Crouching down he tried to spot the anomaly. It was hard at first because they were all bouncing around, at least until Ash gave out a short trill and they stayed still.

Harry easily picked out Hestia, Zeus and Apollo. But the fourth was a lot smaller. Harry eventually spotted it half hiding under Aphrodite. It was a bright custard yellow and about the size of half the length of his thumb.

Harry stared at Aphrodite.

She squeaked at him.

"Is that your son?" He asked with wide eyes.

She purred.

Harry blinked. "Can I pick him up?"

Aphrodite squeaked and then nudged the tiny ball of yellow fluff towards him. Gently, Harry picked it up and then looked between it and Aphrodite.

"Well, at least now I know why you were acting oddly…" he trailed off as he stared at the miniature puffskein in his hands. It waved its tongue at him.

So. Cute.

Harry grinned. "I'm going to call you Julian. You look like a Julian."

Julian purred as Harry gently stroked his fur before giving him back to his mother.

Harry smiled when he saw Julian practically burrow beneath Aphrodite's fur.

Then he turned a stern eye to Zeus and Apollo. "Okay. Which one of you knocked up 'Dite?"

Neither of them moved.

"Come on, come on. Take responsibility for your actions. A child needs both parents."

They still didn't move, even when Ash trilled at them.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled conjured a sugar cube. "I've got a treat for the one who tells me he's the father."

All of the puffskeins started to bounce at him. Even Aphrodite. Even Julian.

Harry sighed and crumbled the cube into powder, sprinkling it on the bedding. "Well, _that_ went well. And I'm going to ignore the weirdness of even trying to contemplate how 'Dite could be both the mother _and _the father.

"Or how Julian could be his own dad."

It was just then that Fred and George woke.

"Hey guys, look!" Harry said, pointing to the pile of puffskeins. "Aphrodite gave birth!"

Fred and George looked at him weirdly. "That's impossible Harry. Puffskeins are pregnant two weeks before they give birth."

Harry scoffed. "You've got to be wrong. She was only pregnant for a day. No, wait...three days?" Harry looked confused for a moment. "The day after the swamp fiasco, at least."

Fred and George stared, stumped at the small yellow puffskein.

"Maybe it had something to do with that potion we threw on you." Fred offered eventually.

"Sped up everything."

Harry nodded. "That might explain why you have six baby Nifflers."

"_What_?"

Harry nodded to the customary pile of dirt in the corner of the room.

"_Impossible_." Fred murmured.

George just turned to look at Harry with a scientific gleam in his eye.

Harry glared back. "Don't even _think_ about it." He hissed.

"But _Harry_…!"

"_No_!"

George rolled his eyes good naturedly and sat down cross-legged on the floor next to him.

"So what did you decide to call him? It is a him right?"

Harry nodded and George grinned. "So what did you decide to call him?" He asked again. "Eros?"

"Nope!" Harry said happily. "Julian."

George looked at him oddly. "I thought you were sticking with the Greek theme?"

"I am." Harry said in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure 'Julian' isn't a Greek name."

"Yes it is."

"Sounds Roman to me…"

Harry scowled at him. "So, what? You want me to give him a second name then?"

George shrugged. "That could work."

"Julian Alexander?"

"I'm pretty sure 'Alexander' isn't Greek either."

Harry growled in frustration. "Macedon! That's Greekish!"

"You're gonna call him Julian Macedon?" George raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Regal. Very commanderish. Like a general."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. But he'll be known as Julian. He's got the Greekish second name to make sure he doesn't feel left out."

George grinned. "You _do_ know that they can't understand you, right?" He asked.

Both Harry and the Puffskeins froze and slowly turned to face George, who swallowed nervously.

"The understand." Harry said slowly. "They understand _everything_…"

The moment stretched on until Fred broke it by plopping down next to them and petting Julian.

"So what've you guys been talking about?"

"Nothing." George said quickly, edging slightly away from Harry and his little army who were still staring at him, unmoving. "Nothing at all. Harry was just telling me how intelligent his pets were."

Fred looked at his brother, taking in the strange expression on his face and the paleness of his skin. "You okay, bro?"

"Yes!" George yelped. "Perfectly fine, thanks for asking, let's move on!"

Fred glanced once between Harry and George and then shrugged. "Sure, I guess. We could always start to plan tonight's prank, I guess."

This seemed to shake Harry and the puffskeins out of their little moment. The puffskeins began to purr as they bounced around Harry's legs, as Harry turned to face Fred, completely ignoring the still shaken George.

"You got any ideas?"

Fred grinned. "Well seeing as we're in Japan, how about fireworks?"

"Fireworks are a Chinese invention." Harry pointed out.

The twins looked at him in confusion and Harry just sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Fireworks."

Fred's grin came back. "Fireworks." He confirmed.

* * *

Savitar had called another meeting of the Omegrion. Two more of his Limani had been hit, one in Rome and one in Copenhagen.

He snarled as he thought about the destruction. He hadn't been able to go visit the buildings yet, he was waiting for the weres reports then he was going to go and see if he could fix it.

If he couldn't then there was going to be hell to pay. This had gone way beyond an attack on his were's, this was now an attack on _him_.

It didn't help that for some reason he couldn't get a lock on the guy. Savitar had even gritted his teeth and asked Acheron for help. Ash had just raised an eyebrow, not asking _why_ Savitar couldn't do it, and tried to look to see where he would strike next.

After five minutes of trying Ash had just shrugged at him helplessly and told him that he couldn't see him either. It was like he was outside the fates influence or something…but that was impossible.

His temper had frayed even more at the thought.

When he found the guy he was going to rip out his spine and laugh. After he had tortured the information about _how_ he could evade both Ash and himself.

The door opened in the room knocked him out of his thoughts and Savitar watched as the Regis' of his weres trailed in, their heads down, unwilling to look up and draw his ire.

Unfortunately, this show of subservience didn't appease him at all and he felt his bloodlust spike as he noticed that along with both the Arcadian and Katagarian Drakos, he was also missing half the other Regis'.

"Where are your brethren?" He hissed out.

None of the were's moved.

"Tell me!" He roared, feeling the walls start to shake in his anger.

This time Nicolette stepped forward. "Half of them were at the Laminas in Rome."

"So? Why aren't they here?" Savitar seethed. "Are they all injured?"

Nicolette grinned before marshalling her expression into a blank one. "Not…really…" she offered.

A crack appeared on the wall behind them.

"Get them here. NOW!"

Nicolette rushed out of the room to do his bidding, leaving the rest of the men to shuffle awkwardly in place.

Savitar ignored them and instead paced the room, trying to gain control of his anger before it brought the roof down on them.

After a few minutes Nicolette slipped back into the room and nodded at the rest of the were's gathered there.

As one they covered their noses with their shirts and their hands.

Savitar stared at them in confusion before the door opened and Arion, Draven and Patrice shuffled in, bringing with them the most ungodly smell.

Savitar choked and covered his own nose, tears burning in his eyes as he half turned away from them.

"What-" he retched and took a moment to gain control over his spasming throat muscles. "_What the bloody hell is that?"_

Speaking was a bad idea, now he could taste it.

The three were's looked miserably at the floor.

"Answer me!" Savitar gritted out, clapping his other hand over his mouth.

"They had some sort of capsules." Arion said after a moment. "The leader threw them and a swamp opened up beneath our feet."

"None of us in the bar came away unscathed." Draven added. "And the smell won't come out; the water seems to have sunk into our skin."

"It's called a bath. And soap." Fury sniggered, stopping almost immediately as laughing caused him to breath in more of the stench.

"I've had thirty seven already." Arion growled at the Katagarian wolf.

"Yeah, well maybe you should take another one. My sense of smell is never going to be the same again."

"Why you little!" Arion snarled at jumped at Fury who yelped and started to run away.

"Vane! It's going to get on me! Help!"

"For the love of-" Vane snarled as he grabbed the back of Arion's neck with the hand not covering his own nose, as he rushed by, choking him and throwing him to the floor.

His eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. With great hesitance he raised his hand to his covered nose and took a brief sniff.

It was all he needed.

With a look of horror he held his hand as far away from his body as he possibly could. "It's contaminated!" He shouted at Fury who had ducked behind him when he had grabbed Arion. "You made me contaminate my hand!"

"But on the plus side," Fury said with a grin, "A least he didn't get _me_."

Vane snarled at him and grabbed at his brothers face with his hand.

"Bastard!"

Fury wrenched his head out of Vane's grip but it was too late. "It's on me!" Fury wailed, clawing at his face. "_On me_!"

Savitar stared at his Regis' with a tic making his eye twitch. _These_ were the most important people in the species?

Draven turned back to Savitar. "Can you help get rid of the smell?"

"I'm only going to do this because you're all giving me a headache." Savitar said blankly, waving his hand at the group.

The smell tripled.

Fury's wails tripled as well and he fell to the floor, rolling and clutching at his head.

The rest of the were's staggered to their knees, retching. Even Savitar staggered a little, though he would deny it later.

The only were's that didn't really seem affected by the increase was the three that had been covered in it for days.

"Go." Savitar waved them away. "Just go. Nicolette will call you with the news."

They nodded at him and left. Soon after the smell started to abate slightly, now it was only coming from Vane's hand and Fury's face.

"You go too." Savitar ordered them.

Vane nodded and grabbed his brother by the shirt, dragging him out the room. If he happened to use the hand that was contaminated…well, Fury had no right to complain.

Even with all the sources gone the room still smelt so Savitar had them relocate to a new room. On the opposite side of the building.

"Right." He said with a grimace. "We're still missing three people. Damos and Darion I understand you've still had no luck finding. But what about Vincenzo."

At the mention of the Katagarian jackal's name, Constantine started laughing.

Savitar and the rest of the were's stared at him.

Constantine got himself under control enough to get out "He was in Copenhagen." Before he collapsed back into giggles.

Savitar just looked at Nicolette. She nodded and went back out to make another phone call.

Five minutes later had a sulky looking Vincenzo slinking in through the door.

When Constantine saw him he broke down into full blown laughter, sitting down on the floor when his legs couldn't hold him up anymore.

Vincenzo glared and started towards him, murder in his eyes.

"Vincenzo!" Savitar barked at him. "Report! What happened in Copenhagen?"

With one last glare at Constantine, Vincenzo turned back to Savitar. "He managed to erect some sort of anti-gravity field that encompassed the whole building.

"He also did something to make it that whenever anything came in contact with anything else they were launched in opposite directions."

Savitar raised an eyebrow, impressed despite himself. He turned to Constantine, who seemed to have got himself under control.

"Why is this funny?" He asked, which set Constantine off again.

"Be-because-" He managed to get out between his laughs.

"It's not important!" Vincenzo growled out.

"He was in the toilet when the anti-gravity started!"

The rest of the were's started to snigger.

"It's not funny!" Vincenzo shouted at them, turning a dull red, "I had my mouth open!" He clapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in horror at what he had just revealed.

At this the group dissolved into laughter, unable to look at Vincenzo. Constantine looked like he was about to pass out he was laughing so hard.

Savitar tried to school his face into something stern. "Thanks for your report." He told Vincenzo gruffly, "You can leave now."

Vincenzo nodded at him, still bright red and disappeared almost immediately.

A snort escaped Savitar before he could help it and it was with real difficulty that he gritted his teeth together to make sure that nothing else passed them.

It was then that Damos appeared right in the middle of the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

He looked at the collapsed were's in gales of laughter around him with an odd expression.

Then he caught sight of Savitar and quickly made his way over to him, passing over the paper.

Savitar took it and looked it over.

"He was in Germany. He was wearing something that obscured our senses, made the animal side go crazy. He also snuck something into the water that made us all turn into our animals.

"There are people who know about dragons!" He hissed at Savitar in wonder, "They actually have some sort of gathering grounds for them! There were dozens of them.

"Darion was still under whatever they did. But I knew that as soon as I woke up you'd want my report. I drew you a picture of the guy so you'd know what he looks like." Damos finished off with a gesture at the paper in Savitar's hands.

Savitar looked at him slowly. "Damos. _What_ is _this_?"

"It's a picture."

"Is it supposed to be helpful?" Savitar asked, turning the paper around so that Damos could see what he'd drawn.

It looked like a child's scribble. There was a sick figure drawn in green except for his head, which was drawn in pink. On top of the pink circle was a shock of green squiggles sticking straight up into the air.

Damos flushed red. "Ah." He said after a moment, "I guess I drew it while I was still under the influence of whatever he drugged me with."

Savitar raised an eyebrow.

"At least the colours are right?"

Savitar gritted his teeth. "Out!" He roared at the were's in the room. "Out! NOW!"

The were's took one look at his face and disappeared.

It was only when Savitar got back to his home that he started to laugh.

* * *

Woo! Done!

Harry and Savitar meet tomorrow, I promise! –snickers-

Though it might not be the meeting that everyone thought…

Reviews are awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Your reviews mean the world to me - I don't reply because I'm busy writing the next chapter but I do read every one and each of you are _awesome_.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 11th – 14 days to go

* * *

Harry stared at the pile of fireworks that the twins had managed to gather on such short notice. It was up to his waist and twice as wide.

Harry paused and frowned, leaning closer to the pile. Actually, now that he thought about it, _where_ did they get all these fireworks? Because although he could see a few muggle ones, the rest were the whiz-bangs that he knew for a fact that only their shop stocked.

If it weren't for the fact that international portkeys issued by the British ministry took two weeks to pass through the red tape, Harry would swear it was like Fred and George had popped back home to stock up.

As it was he knew that that was impossible. Even if this _was_ the twins that he was thinking about.

Wasn't it?

But still…it was almost as if they had been planning…

Ash squeaked from atop his head as he straightened suddenly and took two large steps away from the pile.

If the twins had been carting these around the entire time then that meant that they had been continuously shrunk and expanded. This, really, was fine for inanimate objects such as clothes and books.

But there was a _reason_ that you didn't use those spells on living things. It messed up the chemical compounds. The muggleborns and well read half bloods would understand that it was all about compressing atoms until their basic chemical formula changed.

In fact, Hermione had given him a three hour long lecture at age nineteen when he had jokingly offered to shrink Ron's package for her when he had been a jerk.

Harry still didn't know if she was just offended at his lack of 'basic' knowledge on the charm or if she was more panicked about Ron almost loosing his…yeah.

Harry had pointed out that she had had her teeth shrunken and was rebuffed with a "Yes, but Harry, my teeth _aren't_ the same."

Apparently the expanding and shrinking had caused the enamel to become almost as strong as diamonds.

So Harry _did not_ want to find out just what the continuous spell work had done to the chemicals in the fireworks. Especially since almost all of them were delicate with spells in the first place.

The pile sitting in the middle of their room could be duds. Or, and it was probably more likely considering his luck, a ticking time bomb with enough firepower to take out the entirety of this building and the surrounding buildings as well.

Thinking about this, Harry took another two steps backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Ash gave out a shrill whistle that had his puffskeins and even the Nifflers gathering around him. Guess it was true what they said about paying attention to the animals in cases of advancing disasters.

He slowly and carefully started to edge towards the door that led to the hallway.

From there he could make a break for it and hope that they didn't explode before he managed to make it to the safe zone. Wherever that was.

He was almost there when Fred and George burst into the room, the door slamming against the wall mere inches from Harry, causing the whole room to tremble.

A firework rolled off the top of the pile, bouncing onto the floor. Harry watched as it rolled across the room heading straight towards him.

"Whoops!" Fred said, scooping up the advancing firework and chucking it over his shoulder and back onto the pile.

Harry whimpered and sank slowly down the wall to the floor. The puffskeins and Nifflers crawling into his lap.

George looked at them oddly. "What's up with you?"

"I saw my life flash before my eyes." Harry replied faintly.

George grimaced and patted him on the head, ignoring Ash's squeak of protest. "Poor you."

"Yeah," Fred added from surveying the fireworks, "no offence, but your life's been kind of crappy."

"Mostly." George added.

"True," Fred nodded, "the parts with us in it were awesome."

Harry rolled his eyes and relaxed a little. After all, he had faced certain death before without cowering.

Besides, it _was_ a little thrilling…

Harry didn't really want to think too closely as to _why_ he liked the feeling. He was perfectly happy blaming his Marauder blood, thank you very much.

Brushing off his puffskeins, he stood and made his way over to where Fred and George were rummaging through the pile and sorting them.

"So," he said, sitting down next to them and gingerly picking up a purple firework covered in gold stars. "What's the plan then?"

Fred shrugged, "Not much,"

"We were thinking about just setting off a few of these in the place." George continued, weighing an acid green with a butchered picture of a Dark Mark on the side of it firework in his hands. He looked over at Harry, "Oh, put that one in a different pile. It's muggle."

"Like you did in fifth year?" Harry asked absentmindedly, placing the firework he had been holding in a new pile.

There was silence and Harry looked up curiously. Fred and George were looking at him, offended.

"Take that back!"

"We have never-"

"-never, ever-"

"-repeated a prank!"

"Or even _had _to!"

"Um, sorry guys," Harry pointed out, "but you repeated the swamp thing too. Didn't you do that in fifth year?"

Fred and George looked at each other horrified.

"He's right, Gred."

"We have been repeating pranks."

"Our life is _over_!"

"Our pranking genius will be called into question!"

"Whatever shall we do?" They wailed together, clutching at one another.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh stop being dramatic. You could just say that you're improving on your pranks." He picked up a bright pink glittery one and looked at it warily, "After all, you kicked it up a notch with the swamps. You used _three_ and the batch that was…absolutely foul…"

Harry trailed off to find the twins looking at him like he was some kind of god.

"Harry-"

"-our good man-"

"-our brother in all but blood-"

"-believe us when we say-"

"-we love you."

"Er, yeah." Harry said awkwardly, "Okay?"

Fred turned to George. "You know what this means?"

"Improvement?"

"Most definitely."

George grinned evilly. "The Big One."

The both reached forward and started knocking the fireworks away from the pile haphazardly, sending them skittering across the floor. Harry watched them warily until his attention was brought back when George yelled, "Aha!"

Sitting in front of them all was the biggest firework Harry had ever seen in his life. If he had to judge it then he would say it was about half a metre wide and three quarters of a meter high.

It was pitch black and had the outline of what looked to be an angry Hungarian Horntail etched into its side.

"What is _that_?" Harry asked, a note of wonder in his voice.

"_This_," Fred said proudly, "is the big one."

"We've only ever made two. The first one was a tester."

"So what does it do?" Harry asked, running his fingertips along the picture.

Fred shrugged. "Explosion, lights, sounds. The usual."

"Oh, there is the semi-sentient dragon made of flames though." George added.

"Awesome." Harry breathed. "Are we using this tonight?"

"Yup! But it'll have to be outside." Fred warned. "It'll blow the roof off otherwise."

"But being semi-sentient means that it'll head towards the nearest people anyway."

Harry frowned. "Aren't we going into a _muggle_ district? Won't they notice that?"

The twins shrugged. "There were actual dragons in Germany."

"Point. So are we using these other ones as a distraction then?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah, hopefully they'll herd everyone outside so we can set this one off."

Harry grinned. I can't wait until tonight.

* * *

The plan was set. Fred had gotten their getaway portkey earlier that day. All they had left to do was to sneak in to the bar and set up the prank.

A hard task when the place was fully packed and the were's were on full alert.

Guess someone had put the word out on them.

Harry and the twins each had their own set of fireworks to be set off inside. The Big One, as it had been dubbed, was being carried along the streets between Fred and George.

The were getting curious looks from the muggles but were too busy carting along about ninety five pounds of explosives to really pay attention.

Eventually they reached the bar and Harry had a moment of doubt as to whether or not this would be a good thing.

The entire place was wooden, built to look like a Japanese temple. Or maybe it was a temple that had been converted. Harry didn't know.

He did know that fire and wood didn't really mix well.

"Um, guys?" He said hesitantly, "Do you think we should use fireworks in that place?"

"Yeah. Why?" the twins asked.

"Well…it's made of wood. I have a feeling it might burn."

George rolled his eyes. "You _worry_ too much. Besides, the fireworks we're releasing inside don't burn. The only way the building will catch on fire is if we release The Big One in there – which we're not. Or we cast an _incendio_ at the wicks and accidentally miss."

Harry nodded.

"Now," Fred said, "help me drag this to the back door. We're gonna sneak in that way because there are scary looking guards on the front."

The three of them dragged the massive firework to the back of the building and hid in near the door. Then they readied their wands in one hand and a firework in the other.

"We break in, light the firework, throw it at them, keep going until we don't have anymore left, and then get back out here to light The Big One."

"Then we run." Harry said nodding along with the plan.

"On the count of three?" Fred said, fishing out his wand.

"One." Harry whispered, sliding over to the door and creaking it open.

Behind it there was a long, dark corridor. Harry and the twins tiptoed down it on high alert. Every so often they would come across another door that was, thankfully, closed.

At the end of the corridor was another wooden door. Harry pressed his ear against it and could hear muted talking and music. He motioned to Fred and George that they had come to the main room.

They cast an _incendio_ at the wicks of the fireworks in their hands then, with a yell, Harry kicked down the door and threw - ducking almost immediately so he didn't get hit in the back of the head by one of the twins' fireworks.

They took the were's by surprise. They didn't even get the chance to yell anything at them before the fireworks exploded in mid air.

Harry's turned into a giant blue comet that streaked around the room trailing glittering silver stars. Fred's started cart wheeling around the were's giving off bright pink sparks and George's was a cacophony of mini explosions.

Harry laughed as the were's started to run around, screaming, trying to dodge the harmless light show. He stepped further into the room so Fred and George could have more space and fished in his pocket for another firework.

It was as he was casting _incendio_ on the second wick that everything went wrong.

One of the were's, a man with bright blond hair, had snuck around to the side of Harry whilst he was distracted looking at the first volley of fireworks.

Just when Harry cast the spell, he spear tackled Harry sideways. This, of course, knocked Harry's aim off a little and, instead of lighting the wick, Harry set the wall on fire.

Of course there was some sort of lacquer on the wood which also turned out to be highly flammable.

Harry didn't notice as the fire spread quickly around the room, licking the ceiling and inching across the floor, as he was busy wrestling with the were who was trying to beat the living daylights out of him. Or strangle him. He wasn't sure.

Fred and George dumped their fireworks out of their pockets and went to go help Harry, who was loosing badly. They each grabbed an arm and hefted the were up into the air and across the room where he smashed through a table.

The were's were panicking and trying to shove their way through the slim front door. Screams and yells could barely be heard over the pop and hiss of the wood as the fire roared through the room.

Harry staggered to his feet, unable to properly catch his breath after his almost strangling as all the oxygen in the room seemed to be feeding the flames. The heat was intense and sweat stung his eyes.

"Fred, George," He coughed out, just as a piece of the ceiling collapsed and sent sparks into the air. "We have to get the people out!"

Fred and George nodded at him, knowing when a prank had gone wrong.

They rushed towards the door, pushing the panicking were's out of the way until they had a clear shot. As one they each sent a spell out, widening the escape so that more people could pass through the open archway that was just beginning to catch fire.

"Go!" They roared at the were's, "Before the building collapses!"

They didn't need to say it twice. Instead they moved out the way and started shooting off _aguamenti's_ at the walls and floor, trying to keep the flames back. It wasn't really working. Especially when the fireworks that they dropped previously caught and exploded all at once in a dazzling array of colours.

Harry stayed behind, every so often ducking a rouge comet or deflecting a firework away from the unprotected backs of the were's. Mostly because he wanted to make sure everyone got out, but partly because he was feeling a little light headed from the previous murder attempt.

Once he was sure everyone had made it through the doors he staggered towards them and the twins who were still shooting water to keep the path as clear as they could.

Then the ceiling collapsed.

Harry found himself buried beneath a ton of sparking embers, his leg trapped beneath a heavy beam.

He shouted in pain as his leg caught fire. Pushing at the beam only burnt his hands but he needed to get this thing off him before he burnt alive. He couldn't apparate as he was trapped in place, he didn't have the portkey and he had no idea where his wand was.

"Harry!" He heard one of the twins shout.

Then the fireworks in his pocket exploded and he screamed in agony. His hands coming off the log to shield his face.

* * *

Fred and George were horrified when the roof came down on Harry, trapping him in the middle of the burning room.

Fred was sure that the image of Harry at that moment would haunt his nightmares for a good long while.

"Harry!" George yelled out, making as if to storm back into the building. Strong arms wrapped around his chest, keeping him out the room.

"What are you doing! Let go of me!" George yelled, twisting in the grip trying to break it.

"You can't go in there!" The were, a man with short black hair, said. "The rest of the ceiling could fall too!"

"I don't care! We need to help him! This wasn't supposed to happen! It was all just lights!"

The were was about to say something else when Harry seemed to explode and all they could hear was his tortured screams.

"No!" Fred yelled, running forward and ducking under the hands that tried to grab him to keep him back from the building. "Harry!"

He skidded to the open doorway, which was now completely on fire, and aimed his wand carefully, casting the strongest flame freezing charm he could at Harry.

He was relieved to hear that Harry's screams of pain turned to laughter.

The were holding George relaxed his grip in his state of shock and George twisted out of it, running over to join his brother.

They glanced at each other and nodded, before pointing their wands at the beam. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" They yelled.

Even with the two of them putting all they could into the spell, the beam barely raised enough for Harry to slip his leg out from underneath it. They were both panting with exhaustion as they backed away from the building which was groaning alarmingly, but grinned at the sight of a laughing Harry, completely on fire, hobbling towards them. Not noticing the figure that was making his way towards them.

* * *

Harry thought he was going to die. And even stay dead this time.

The pain was immense, on par with the _Crutiatus_ curse, burning every nerve end and all he could do was lie there and scream.

He was mentally begging anyone to come and save him when he felt a spell hit him and blessed coolness wash over him. The flames, instead of burning him, started to tickle.

Unfortunately, Harry was very ticklish, and as the fire was so intense it immediately set him off into gales of laughter. He squirmed around trying to evade the flames but his leg was still pinning him in place.

As soon as he felt the beam shift he dragged his leg out from underneath. It hurt a lot but it didn't feel broken. Spotting his wand lying only a foot away, miraculously on the only foot of floor that didn't seem to be burning, he crawled towards it and snatched it.

Quickly casting a _Episky_ at his leg just to make sure it would take his weight, he staggered upright and started to hobble towards the twins.

He caught sight of a man heading towards them and tried to get them to turn around but he was laughing too hard. He could do nothing but watch.

The man was tall, really tall and had dark hair that brushed his shoulders. For some reason he seemed to be wearing a wetsuit and an open Hawaiian shirt.

Their eyes caught and for one moment time seemed to slow.

Then the rest of the ceiling fell.

Harry barely had a moment's warning, just a loud groan and then a snap, but he did manage to get a shield up in time.

Wrapped in a protective bubble he watched as wooden beams and tiles fell on top of him, bouncing off the shield and away. The flames still licked at him so he still couldn't stop laughing. He was sure, by now, everyone thought he was insane.

It took three minutes before things stopped falling on him and Harry felt safe to drop the shield. He was standing, surrounded by eight foot high piles of flaming debris.

Tucking his wand into it's sheath he reached out and started to scale his way to the top, emerging, still laughing hysterically, to find the were's, the twins and the new man looking at him with wide eyes.

Then The Big One exploded, launching a giant flaming dragon, twelve stories high, straight into the air behind Harry. It slowed down and then flapped its wings twice, turning its gaze onto the crowds of people standing below it.

Harry could only watch as it let out a huge roar and dived at them, skimming so close that everyone instinctively ducked and held their hands over their heads.

Fred and George used the distraction to cast the flame freezing charm on each other and race over to Harry, grabbing him by the arms.

"Time to go."

Harry nodded at them but only had eyes for the man in the wetsuit who was staring back at him. For some strange reason he felt drawn to him, even though he was too far away to pick out any identifiable features.

He had a feeling that they would be meeting again.

The twins grabbed an arm and a moment later they had apparated back to their hotel room.

Harry, away from the flames, felt the pain of his burns flair up and he collapsed, groaning onto the ground.

Fred and George immediately sprang into action, grabbing their trunks and fishing out a pain relieving potion and a dreamless sleep and forcing them down Harry's throat.

"Don't worry," was the last thing Harry heard before slipping into unconsciousness, "we've got you."

* * *

So what did you think? Well...it _was_ a first meeting...sort of... :D

Did _anybody_ expect anything like that though? I hope it turned out okay, I don't really write suspense all that well.

Please tell me what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

Mwahaha! Reviews! Awesome as usual :)

Now that Harry and Savitar have met…halfway through the story…we'll be getting more interaction between them. I think.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 12th – 13 days to go

* * *

Harry awoke with Ash's tongue shoved up his nose. He jerked and sneezed, sending the little puffball flying off the pillow with a startled squeak.

Wriggling his nose, Harry tried to raise a hand to rub away the weird sensation but found he couldn't move from the position he was in – lying on his front.

"Wha-" he croaked out before dissolving into coughs. He swallowed a few times and cleared his throat.

Ash hopped back onto the pillow, right in front of his face and waved its tongue at him.

"If you stick your tongue up my nose again Ash, I don't think our relationship as it is can continue."

Ash squeaked.

"You don't understand. I feel violated."

Ash squeaked again.

"It's not me. It's you."

Ash gave out a sad trill and nudged at Harry's nose.

Harry held out for all of two seconds. "Oh Ash," he sighed, "I could never stay mad at you. But in the future please warn me when you're going to do weird things to my body when I'm sleeping."

A snort came from Harry's right. Unable to move much Harry spent three minutes trying to turn his head to the other side without accidentally smothering himself.

It was difficult but he managed it eventually, only to see Fred sitting by his bed with an open book on his lap.

"Hello." Fred grinned at him.

"You know," Harry said conversationally, "you could have moved and saved me the bother."

Fred shrugged, "You looked like you were having fun."

"If I could move," Harry scowled at him, "I would hit you right now."

"No you wouldn't."

Harry sighed, "You're probably right." He wriggled his nose again as it still felt weird. "Speaking of not being able to move…"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't I?"

Harry was only a little wary when instead of answering straight away, Fred grimaced.

"What?" He asked, "What's wrong with me."

Fred rubbed the back of his head. "You were pretty burned up, Harry. And the beam falling on you didn't help."

Harry's eyes widened. "Am I _paralysed_?" He asked, starting to hyperventilate.

Fred looked at him weirdly, "Er, no. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to walk in the burning building."

Harry blinked, "Oh yeah…"

"What I _meant_ was, that the beam pinned you in place whilst you burnt. Before I got off the flame freezing charm."

"What happened?" Harry managed to get out calmly, despite his swirling emotions.

"We didn't know if they would be able to follow us once we had apparated. They seemed to be rather busy with the dragon but…well, you never know, eh?"

Fred paused and sighed. "We got you back to the hotel and shoved a pain relieving potion and a dreamless sleep down your throat. We were in two minds whether or not we should try and fix you up there or if we should skip the country and get you fixed up somewhere new. Somewhere safe."

"What did you do?" Harry asked, curious despite himself.

"We covered you in a cooling charm and then used the portkey. I think our arrival was the most dramatic we've ever made. They practically converged on you."

"Fred," Harry said lowly, "Where are we?"

"We're in America. Or, to be more specific, the burn ward in the Alexandria centre for magical injuries, situated in New Orleans. George is back at the hotel with the rest of our stuff, sleeping. We've been taking turns to watch over you."

There was silence as Harry took in this new information. "It was really that bad?"

"Yeah," Fred nodded, "the beam pinned your back to the burning floor and you took off most of the skin on your palms trying to shift it. Your clothes were practically melted into your skin. The medi-wizards had to restrain you when they were trying to remove them 'cos you kept jerking. That's why you can't move."

There was something left unsaid.

"And?" Harry asked when it seemed like Fred was reluctant to continue.

"Your left leg was the worst off." Fred said quietly, like if Harry couldn't hear then it wasn't real.

Harry's eyes widened, "My leg?" He asked starting to panic, "I've still got it right? It still works?"

Fred nodded and Harry let out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes.

"So what's wrong with it?"

"It was severely burnt, probably from the beam, but then the fireworks in your pocket went off."

"I thought they were just lights though."

"Well, yeah." Fred said, sounding upset, "The results are just lights, but the initial explosion is real."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Fred, what aren't you telling me?"

"The medi-wizards managed to get to your burns in time to heal them but…but with the explosions…Harry, I'm sorry but there's scarring. They can't do anything about it."

Harry stared at him blankly.

"Harry?"

"I want to see."

Fred looked at him nervously, "You can't."

"_I want to see!_" Harry shouted.

"Harry, you can't!" Fred swallowed harshly, "You have to wait until the medi-witch comes back to clear you and takes the spell off."

Harry gritted his teeth and turned his head back to the other side, where Ash tried to comfort him by nuzzling his face. Fred didn't say anything.

It was three hours later that the medi-witch came into Harry's room. He had spent the time in between dozing and listening to Fred turn pages the pages of his book.

From the regular pattern of sounds he knew that Fred wasn't really reading, just pretending too.

He probably shouldn't have yelled at him. Fred hadn't known it was going to happen and he had done everything in his power afterwards to make sure Harry was safe and cared for.

It had been a complete accident. A set of coincidences that ended badly, which really, he should have expected.

Besides, it was a little his fault. He knew the fireworks were temperamental and he still put them in his pockets anyway. If anything it would have been _his_ fault if Fred or George got hurt.

Or maybe that was just his hero-complex kicking in. Taking the blame when there was no blame to be given.

To be honest, Harry felt kind of a jerk for acting that way to Fred, but he was frustrated and wanted to know _now_ how bad his leg was. He was a Gryffindor! Patience was for Slytherins.

The medi-witch puttered around. Or, at least, it seemed that way to Harry whose vision was completely taken up by a squeaking Ash. He'd had to keep his eyes closed just so he wouldn't get fur in them.

"Mr Potter?"

"Er, yes?" He said, trying to crane his head around to at least look like he was paying attention to her.

"The burn paste we've put on your back has finished healing you. I'm going to take it off now; I'm just warning you that because you've had to re-grow most of your skin, it will be sensitive.

Harry nodded slightly and braced himself.

At first it didn't seem to bad; it just felt like someone was tapping on a plaster cast that covered the entirety of his back.

Then she removed a chunk of the solid paste, exposing his left shoulder to the air, and he cried out in shock as the air caressed him. He tried to squirm away from the sensation but he was still under whatever restraining spell they had cast on him

"Mr Potter?" The medi-witch said, hesitating.

"S-sorry." He got out, "Just wasn't expecting it."

"Very well, may I continue?"

"Yeah."

This time Harry gritted his teeth and spent the next half and hour trying not to cry out as more and more of his sensitive new skin was revealed.

It was even worse when the medi-witch had to run her fingers over his back to check that the skin was fine.

He didn't manage to contain his whimpers.

When the witch had confirmed that his back was absolutely fine she moved down to his left leg.

Harry had expected the skin here to be just as sensitive as his back but instead the sensations were so muted that he barely felt anything at all. Even when the medi-witch pressed her fingertips against him.

"Do you feel that, Mr Potter?"

"Um…yeah, but it's like you're touching me through layers of clothing."

The witch stood up and made a note on his chart. "Well, it's more than we expected. With injuries like this it's common to lose all feeling. If you don't lose you leg." She put the chart back at the end of his bed. "You are a very lucky person, Mr Potter."

"Yeah, I know."

She nodded. "Once you've cleaned up then you are free to leave." She made it to the door and had her hand on the doorknob when she turned back around. "Oh, and the American Ministry welcomes you to our country, Mr Potter. No matter what the morons in Britain have been saying."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "Er, thank you…?"

She smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Harry turned to Fred, "You know what that last bit was about?"

Fred shook his head and Harry sighed. "Fred, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault."

"But if I'd-"

"No." Harry cut him off sternly. "If it wasn't for you I have a feeling that I'd be either dead. Or as good as."

Fred just looked down at his open book. "I'm sorry. We're sorry."

Harry smiled, "And I forgive you." He levered himself up onto his hands and knees, not wanting to try rolling over. It was then that he realised that he was completely naked. He stared at himself.

"Why am I naked?"

Fred snorted, "Your clothes got burnt."

"What? All of them?"

"Yeah, they started cutting off your clothes as they rushed you to the operating room."

"You mean to tell me," Harry said blankly, "that I've flashed practically everyone in the hospital."

Fred started to chuckle, "Well, at least you don't have anything to be ashamed of?"

Harry scowled at him. "Not funny." He carefully climbed off the bed, grimacing as he felt the grit of the leftover paste rub on him. "Okay, I'm going to go take a shower to wash the rest of this off. Do you have any more clothes for me? Rushing once through this place was more than enough for me."

Fred held up the bag at his feet. "Yup. I brought them when I took over from George."

Harry nodded and tried not to blush as he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

When he was safely ensconced in the room he stared suspiciously at the shower. If air was bad on his back then he had no idea what water was going to be like.

He scowled. He _was_ going to take a shower. A deep breath later and he had the water running, slightly cool, and had stepped in.

It was worse than air.

Harry let out a loud groan as the water ran over him. There was too much sensation; he couldn't tell if he was supposed to be writhing in pain or pleasure.

Instead he dropped to a knee and shoved his fist in his mouth to muffle his cries, his other hand clenching into a fist against to wall.

Once he had deemed himself clean he quickly shut off the water and scrambled out of the shower. Standing in the air now wasn't _nearly_ as bad as it had been before, but the water droplets trickling down his back from his hair was. He shuddered as one trailed the entire length of his spine.

Instead he grabbed a towel and dried his hair. Only crying out once when the towel accidentally hit his shoulders.

Guess he wasn't going to be able to wear a shirt anytime soon.

It was only then that he looked down at his leg. For all his shouting at Fred beforehand, the fact that he could barely feel anything had scared him and he had refused to look at it whilst he was in the shower.

The burn looked old, thanks to the wonders of magic, but it was still there covering the side of his thigh. From his knee up to his hip was a mass of white scar tissue, the skin looked like it had been melted and reset, crinkled.

He slowly ran his fingers across it and was a little shocked to find it feel as smooth as silk, even if he couldn't feel such a light sensation.

He sighed. Well at least he still had his leg. Though he didn't really want to think at how bad it must have been if _this_ was the best that magic could do.

His eyes widened as something occurred to him and he checked his groin, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the burn stopped just short.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he went back into the room and rummaged through the bag Fred passed him, pulling on new boxers and jeans.

He forwent the shirt and instead cast a glamour over himself to make it look like he was wearing one instead.

At Fred's inquisitive look he just shrugged and said, "Sensitive."

Fred took back the bag and Harry put Ash back on his head and they both made their way to the apparation point in the lobby of the hospital where Fred side-along'd them back to their hotel room.

George shot straight up from the bed at the loud crack and Harry felt a little guilty at the black bags under his eyes. But that didn't stop him dodging out the way when it looked like George was going to squeeze him to death.

"Sensitive back." He offered when George looked at him, hurt.

George nodded and seemed to collapse, exhausted, back onto his bed. Fred joining him. Harry sat down on one of the others facing both of the twins, grinning as his puffskeins started to bounce onto his lap, demanding to be petted.

"I've been thinking." He said after a moment's silence. "I don't think we should do any more pranks. The last one went really wrong. Someone could have died. _I_…almost died…" he stopped when it felt like something lodged in his throat.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I…I feel like I just want to go home. You know?"

"Yeah," George croaked, his voice hoarse. "We were thinking something along the same lines."

"I'll go and get a portkey back to Britain this afternoon." Fred said.

"We could always carry on after Christmas." Harry offered, but as soon as he said it he knew that their journey was over.

Fred and George seemed to know as well, even as they offered him weak smiles.

Harry let his head hang. "Only one thing." He said after a pause. "We all agree not to tell Remus _and_ your mum."

They all paled at the thought. "Agreed."

Harry smiled, standing and stretching, "Well, seeing as we're heading home tomorrow and we don't have to prepare a prank for tonight I'm going to go check out the sights!"

The twins nodded and Harry looked at them. They both looked exhausted. "Why don't you both get some sleep?" He said, "It's not like I'm going to go far."

They nodded and Harry left whilst they climbed under the covers of their beds.

* * *

The French Quarter was busy and the sun was shining down on him, despite it being fairly cool.

Harry was feeling it more than usual because he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

But he could easily ignore the cold, the sights and sounds of Jackson Square distracting him so completely that he barely flinched when people brushed up against him.

This. Was. Awesome.

He grinned as he looked around him. His eye being caught by a fortune reader sitting at a table draped in purple cloth along one of the railings. Harry usually hated any and all types of so called 'seers' but for some reason he was drawn to this one.

It may have been the line stretching away from her, but Harry's curiosity was peaked.

He quickly made his way over to see that she read palms and tarot cards. Watching curiously as she expertly read the cards of the woman sitting opposite her.

Harry couldn't remember much from Divination class but from what he could he noticed that she was coming up with things that weren't the first reading of the cards.

The woman looked up and smiled at him. "If you want your fortune read then you'll have to get in line."

Harry took a step back and held up his hands with wide eyes, "No!" He said sharply and then laughed nervously when she looked at him weirdly, "I mean, er…no thanks. I've had enough of my future decided by fate."

She grinned at him as she finished up the reading and put her 'out to lunch' one up. "More of a take it day by day kind of guy?"

He laughed, "More of a fly by the seat of my pants kind of guy."

She laughed at that. "Name's Selena."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Like James Bond?"

"What?" Harry said in confusion.

"You know," she said, motioning with her hands, "The name's Bond. James Bond. You've even got the sexy British accent as well!"

Harry grinned and took her outstretched hand, "Ma'am," he said, bowing gallantly over it, "I _am_ British."

"Oooh!" Selena fanned herself with a grin, "You make me contemplate leaving my husband!"

Harry laughed and stepped back, as his stomach rumbled. He blushed as he wondered just how long ago his last meal was.

Selena seemed to realise this too as she linked arms with him. "Honey, for entertaining me like that I'm going to let you escort me to lunch. I fancy gumbo."

"Gumbo?" Harry asked, as Selena started to drag him through the streets. She stopped short.

"You don't know what gumbo is?"

Harry shrugged helplessly.

"I have a lot to teach you British-boy. Come on, the best gumbo is served at a place called Sanctuary."

The name was familiar to Harry but he couldn't place it. Instead he followed his new friend with a grin. "This isn't just some way to scam a free lunch off a poor unsuspecting tourist is it?"

Selena just laughed and patted his arm.

* * *

Okay, stopping there as I don't want to cut the next scene in half :P

I've got to say, the opening line has got to be one of the best opening lines I have ever written XD

What did you guys think? Review! They make my day!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 13th – 12 days to go

* * *

Harry had to admit that the place that Selena took him to was very nice.

He had been wary at first as there had been two very tall blond guys standing outside the door. They gave his hard looks and Harry had the distinct feeling he should be remembering something but Selena dragged him past them before he could gather his thoughts.

They didn't stop him either so Harry guessed it wasn't all that important. Even if it did seem familiar.

The inside more than made up for it though, it was welcoming, with cosy booths and a small stage at one side.

Selena waved to another blond guy behind the bar who, again, stared at Harry, before dragging him to sit in a small booth off to the side. Harry felt a moment of unease at having his back to the door but that passed quickly as Selena ordered for them both.

"So," she said, giving him her full attention. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"That sounds like a really bad pickup line, you know." Harry pointed out with a grin, "Whatever will your husband say?"

Selena laughed. "Oh," she waved him off, "Bill knows that he's the only man in my life."

"Madam, I am hurt." Harry held a hand to his chest, "And here I thought we were having a good time."

Selena laughed and Harry joined her. It was strange; he normally didn't manage to form such an easy camaraderie with people. Especially strangers. But there was something about her; it felt like he had known her his entire life.

Maybe it was her something in her nature. He had felt the same with Luna.

That brought him up short and he looked over her speculatively. Maybe she did have a bit of seer in her after all.

He stayed silent and let Selena chat at him for the most part until their food arrived. It was brought over by another very tall blond man who glared at Harry as he set the food on the table.

Harry thought it was just him but Selena turned to him after the man left and raised an eyebrow.

"Wonder what's up his butt?"

Harry snorted. "Oh good, you noticed it too."

"Honey," Selena looked at him, "I'd have to be blind not to. Wonder why they're acting like that though…"

Again, Harry knew he was missing something. Something important. It was frustrating how close he was to remembering it but just couldn't.

He sighed and poked at his gumbo. Then glared at it suspiciously.

"You know…" he said after a moments pause. "I'm almost afraid to eat this now. They might have poisoned it."

Selena shrugged and nodded. "Normally I'd say don't be silly. But this time…" she glanced over at the multitude of gathering men that were appearing and glaring at Harry. One of them was whispering something to Nicolette and gesturing towards them, "you may be onto something."

Harry's stomach let out another growl and he poked at his food mournfully. It really did smell good. Meaty and spicy.

He was startled when Selena leant across the table and switched plates with him.

"What?" He asked in shock.

Selena winked at him. "Gumbo is too good to waste. Especially if you've never tried it before. Which, might I add, is a _crime_. Now eat up, you're too skinny as it is."

"Yes mum." He frowned, "But what if it really _is_ poisoned?"

Selena shrugged, "Well, they all saw me switch dishes with you so if it is then they should come running when they see me about to take a bite."

Harry watched in half amusement, half trepidation as she slowly and exaggeratedly raised a spoonful of the broth like dish to her mouth.

No one rushed over to save her and she made a big deal out of chewing and swallowing, smacking her lips when she was done.

"Well," she said, "I don't feel dead. If I'm dead you'd tell me right?"

Harry grinned at her "I promise." He took a mouthful of his own dish and moaned as the flavours burst across his tongue.

This was delicious! How had he never come across this before?

A chuckle brought him out of his blissed out state.

"Good?" Selena asked with a chuckle.

Harry nodded and took another bite.

Halfway through the meal they started chatting about anything and everything. Selena told him about her stall and her family and Harry told her about why he was travelling – the muggle version of course. He didn't want to make his new friend think he was crazy right off the bat.

Though with the things she was telling him about her sisters and the suspicion he had that she had seer blood in her veins made him wonder if she wouldn't be as freaked out as most.

It was only as they finished their meals and sat back, Harry being careful not to actually touch the back of the seat, that they realised that the other customers had all but disappeared.

Both Harry and Selena frowned as the glanced around the room.

"I wonder what's up?" Selena said.

Harry shrugged as his gut twisted, "Maybe lunch hour is over?"

"But it's never been this quiet…"

Harry swallowed and took another look. That was when he noticed that whilst there were no customers, there were a bunch of tall angry looking men gathered around the doorway, staring at him.

Okay. Now this really _was_ familiar.

But what were the chances…

"Harry?" Selena asked as he stood up.

But before he could answer or make any kind of reassurance the door at the opposite end of the bar slammed open.

In strode a tall guy with brown hair. He was wearing a wetsuit that was still glistening with water and he had fury in his eyes.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as his heart stuttered for a moment and picked up double time.

This was the guy. The one he had felt a connection too.

He was getting closer and all Harry could do was watch.

Even though he had last seen him at a distance Harry could never mistake this guy for someone else.

This was the guy from Japan!

This was…

"Oh _shit_." Harry said, his brain catching up with him.

He ran around the booth until it was between him and the very angry man. The man stopped.

"What is your name." It came out more as a statement rather than a question as it was spat out between clenched teeth.

Harry knew he had to lie. "Harry Potter." His mouth answered for him. He made a noise of frustration and edged away as the man started to stalk closer. "What's yours?"

Great. Now he sounded like a six year old.

"Savitar."

Harry flinched and Savitar smirked as he caught it. "Ah, heard of me have you?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you also hear about the part where those bars you destroyed were _mine_?"

"…It might have come up in conversation…"

"Oh," Savitar nodded, circling the booth and keeping Harry in his sights, "did you also hear about the part where _I annihilate anyone who even thinks about doing something so stupid_?"

"That part I missed."

Harry made sure that there was always something between them. He didn't want to have to use it in front of Selena but if it came down to his life, which he thought it might actually do, he would.

"Do you know what happened to the last people who pissed me off?" Savitar said conversationally.

"You crossed them off your Christmas card list?" Harry asked hopefully.

Savitar growled. "I wiped out their species."

Harry's eyes widened. "Ah," he said faintly, "well that's one way to deal with your problems." He stumbled over a chair and quickly righted himself, not wanting to turn his back to the pissed off homicidal nutcase. "May I recommend anger management classes? I think you may find them helpful."

Savitar smiled toothily, "Do you always back-talk the person about to kill you?"

"Actually yeah."

Savitar frowned and slowed down.

Harry, seeing this, continued to babble. "I blame Tom though, I mean really, what did he expect? He spent all of my teen years abducting me and trying to kill me in really elaborate ways.

"After the first few times it just wasn't scary anymore, even got a bit boring when he would say the same dark lord speech over and over again.

"'Harry, I'm going to kill you,' and 'with you dead I will take over the world' and 'I cannot be defeated by a mere _child_'.

"It might have worked except every time I managed to get away and, well, I _was _a teenager. We tend to back-talk. And sarcasm. We use that a lot."

Savitar, who was just standing there by this time, and the rest of the were's stared at him blankly. Harry shifted nervously.

"Um, yes. So the moral of that story is I do tend to back-talk. It's a bad habit. I apologise."

It seemed everything was okay when Savitar disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind him. Harry gave out a startled yell and scrambled away.

"Who are your lieutenants?" Savitar growled at him.

"I dunno what you-"

"Your lieutenants! I know you have them!"

Harry turned to sprint to the exit but Savitar just appeared for thin air right in front of him.

Harry ran into his chest and bounced of it, staggering back somewhat dazed. But before he could gather his wits to turn and run a hand shot out and latched itself around his throat, tightening and lifting him off the ground.

Harry choked and clawed at Savitar's wrist, his feet kicking uselessly in the air.

"_Answer me_!" Savitar shouted in his face.

"I only have one lieutenant!" Harry choked out. "One!"

"_What is his name_!" Savitar squeezed hard to make sure that Harry would answer truthfully.

"A-Acheron!" Harry wheezed out, "His name is Acheron but I call him Ash for short!"

Savitar stared at him in disbelief before anger turned to fury. "Don't _lie_ to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

Savitar pulled Harry closer and snarled "Where is he then?" right in his face.

"I-" Harry gasped, "Probably in my bed! He's a pillow hog!"

Savitar looked at him in hatred, "Now I know you're lying to me."

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Harry!" He heard Selena shout.

When Harry managed to glance out of the corner of his eye he saw that she was struggling in the grip of one of the blond men.

He gave a gurgle and kicked at Savitar, trying to hit him in the crotch.

He missed, hitting him in the thigh instead. Harry felt smug for all of two seconds when Savitar grunted, before the grip on his throat tightened.

"Tell me why I shouldn't rip your throat our right now." He snarled at him.

Harry made a desperate choking sound. His vision was starting to tunnel, darkness obscuring the edges. Desperately he grabbed hold of the wrist and used it as leverage to wrap his legs around Savitar's chest, allowing him to lean further away from him and try and get his throat out of the crushing grip.

It almost seemed to be working but then Savitar shook him like a rag-doll.

He was loosing energy fast and he knew that if he let go of the hand keeping him up to grab his wand then he wasn't going to survive.

The only thing left he could think of doing was apparate. Hopefully the guy would be shocked at the sensation of being squeezed through a tube enough so that he would loosen his hold.

Plan made he tightened his hold and side-along'd to the only place he knew in this city that wasn't filled with muggles. His hotel room.

* * *

They reappeared in the empty rooms with a loud crack. At first Harry had thought his plan had worked as Savitar seemed rather dazed and his grip weakened. But before he could twist out Savitar regained his wits and slammed Harry into the wall.

Harry's back protested and Harry was helpless to do anything but arch into Savitar and scream at the overload of sensation. Through it he barely felt it when his glamour spell flickered and faded.

When Harry's nerve endings had finally calmed down he relaxed back, panting, to see Savitar staring at him in fascination.

"Do you always make sure interesting noises?"

Harry groaned and tugged at the hand that was still wrapped around his throat.

"I wonder…" Savitar muttered, then threw Harry on the bed.

Harry landed on his back and let out a long moan, arching again, as his abused nerve endings were battered. Exhausted, he tried to push himself off the bed but stopped, letting out a dry sob, when the sheets dragged across his back.

"So where is he?" Savitar said, stalking towards him, "Where's Ash?"

At the mention of his name Ash bounced from Harry's pillow and onto his chest, letting out an angry squeak at the man who was hurting his master.

Savitar stared down at the black puffball. For once his brain refused to compute what was happening.

When Harry found himself not dead after a minute he levered himself up on one elbow, panting, to see Savitar staring over him with a 'what the fuck' face. "Wh-" was all he managed to rasp out of his abused throat before he descended into a coughing fit.

"_That_. Is Ash."

Harry nodded and put a hand over Ash protectively.

"And he's your lieutenant." Savitar said blankly.

"Yes?" Harry croaked out.

"And he is lieutenant of _what_ exactly?"

Ash gave out a sharp trill and the rest of Harry's puffskeins appeared, settling on his stomach and chest when he collapsed back onto the bed.

Harry tried to shift them off, tell them to go and hide so the crazy man wouldn't kill them, but they refused to move. Instead they stuck their tongues out at Savitar and waved them threateningly.

Savitar just stared at them.

"What are they."

"Um…puffskeins."

"I've never heard of them."

"Okay?"

There was silence as Harry lay on the bed and Savitar just stared at the balls of fluff, transfixed.

Eventually Harry's curiosity won out, and even though he knew it was a bad idea, he couldn't help but ask "Aren't you going to kill me now?"

Savitar tilted his head to the side, fascinated by the way the puffskeins seemed to tilt with him.

Harry, seeing that imminent death wasn't forthcoming at this very moment decided now was a perfect time to try and build some bridges.

"You know I _am_ very sorry about your…places. Especially the one in Japan. That one went wrong."

This snapped Savitar out of whatever spell the fur balls had cast on him. He scowled at Harry.

"Why the hell did you do it in the first place? I specifically stated no fighting."

"But it wasn't really fighting," Harry protested, "It was just pranking!"

Savitar raised an eyebrow. "You went from country to country causing mayhem because you were _pranking_ my were's?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"And _why_ were you doing that?"

Harry looked away and started to blush, mumbling something under his breath.

Savitar smirked. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"It was decided that they were all too uptight and sexually frustrated." Harry grit out, completely mortified.

Against his better judgement Savitar let out a laugh and sat down on Fred's bed, opposite Harry.

Harry's blush deepened. To distract himself he shooed his pets off him and manoeuvred himself until he was sitting cross-legged on his own bed.

"I understand _that_."

"You…you do?" Harry asked in some surprise. "Does that mean you aren't going to rip out my throat?"

"Oh no, I'm going to do that. After all, what else can I do? I have to set an example." He paused, "Even if some of the things were rather funny."

"Wait!" Harry called out nervously as Savitar stood, "What if…what if I can come up with a reason?"

Savitar thought about this for a moment. "Usually," he said slowly, "I'd just kill you all…but you've entertained me. Even if the were's are bitching at me more than usual." He looked at Harry, "Okay. You have one shot. If you can convince me then I won't kill you."

Harry swallowed and said slowly. "What if…you joined in?"

Savitar narrowed his eyes.

"Because!" Harry continued quickly, "You could pretend…like it was all a test? And they failed because…obviously…no one can get one over on you?" Harry licked his lips, "And so that means…that you've been in on it from the start and you could tell them that their organisation sucks and that they've…grown complacent?" Harry ended with a grimace.

Savitar stared at him for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Acceptable." He smiled evilly, "And this means I can punish them for their complete failure and they can't bitch and whine at me anymore."

Harry stayed silent.

"Fine." Savitar turned back to Harry. "You've convinced me to let you keep your life for now. Go back to Sanctuary tomorrow."

Harry nodded and Savitar smirked at him before disappearing into thin air.

After a ten second pause all the air in Harry's lungs left him in a huge rush and he collapsed back onto the bed, only jerking a little when his back was once again abused.

"Oh my God…" he groaned, absentmindedly petting Ash when he settled onto his chest. "I thought I was gonna _die_…"

Ash let out a sympathetic purr.

Harry was just un-tensing when the door slammed open. He jerked upright, sending Ash flying off the bed with an alarmed squeak.

Fred and George looked at the rather tense form of Harry in surprise. The three of them stared at one another until Fred held out a water bottle. "We got the portkey?"

"It's set for the day after tomorrow."

Harry sighed, "Okay. That's good. I've gotta meet with someone tomorrow."

"Oooh!" Fred and George grinned.

"Is it a woman?" Fred asked at the same time George asked, "Is it a man?"

Harry paled when he thought of Selena. He hoped the were's didn't hurt her, though from what he saw when he was being choked they were just restraining her from trying to save him, so there_ was_ hope.

"Both." He said, "I've got to meet both."

Fred and George nodded and settled on their beds, lying back. Harry followed their lead, settling on his front and reaching over the side of the bed to pick up Ash when he let out an annoyed trill.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Harry admitted, closing his eyes with a yawn.

"Is it something to do with those hand shaped bruises on your throat?" Fred asked.

"Maybe."

"Aw, our wittle Harry has finally started to come into his Black inheritance!" George sniggered.

Harry didn't need to have his eyes open to give them the finger.

* * *

For some reason, this chapter was really hard to write. I hope Savitar came off as believable…if he didn't…ah well! Finally though, they meet properly!

A review would be awesome :)


	14. Chapter 14

This month seems to be flying by! I wouldn't complain except I've so much to fit in eleven days! :S

I also want to apologise for the lateness of the chapter – I've been travelling all day and didn't have any free time to write it. Good news is that I'm home now for Christmas! Yay!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 14th – 11 days to go

* * *

Harry awoke to annoyed squeaking.

Prying open his eyes he saw Ash was on his pillow once again, only this time Julian seemed to be with him.

Whenever Ash let out a trill Julian would copy it almost exactly and when Ash bounced to a different area of pillow Julian would follow.

Harry thought it was adorable. Julian was hero-worshipping Ash!

Ash didn't seem to find it funny at all though.

Stifling a snicker he reached up and picked up Julian before Ash could body pile him into the pillow. Julian purred in delight.

"Now Julian," Harry said sleepily, "don't be annoying Ash. Go annoy your mother instead."

He pushed himself up with his free hand and was about to drop him back with Aphrodite when his brain woke up and he noticed that Julian was already with his mother.

Harry stared at Julian and then back at the other yellow puffskein in his hand.

It wiggled its tongue at him.

Harry slowly turned back to face the disgruntled Ash who was sitting on his pillow.

"Ash," Harry asked with wide eyes, "did you knock up Hestia?"

Ash squeaked.

"Oh, okay." Harry turned back to the rest of his puffskeins who were nestled in his blankets. He glared at them sternly. "Right. Which one of you had a kid?"

They didn't move.

Harry rolled his eyes and waved the new addition in the air as it trilled in delight. "It's a bit late to be pretending that you haven't!"

Artemis let out a squeak.

"Arty?" Harry asked, shocked. "_You're_ the mother?"

She squeaked again.

"That means…" Harry turned to glare at the two adult male puffskeins that he owned, Zeus and Apollo. "Okay. Which one of you knocked up Arty?"

Neither admitted anything so Harry turned back to Artemis. "Which one knocked you up?"

Arty squeaked and bounced over to Apollo.

"Apollo!" Harry made a face at the not-really incest. "Right, well, I'm going to ignore the fact that the gods I named you after are actually twins." He stared at him. "Did you knock up 'Dite too?"

Apollo trilled sadly.

Harry frowned. "You know that won't work on me Apollo. You've got kids by two different females now. You need to step up your game. How are you going to support them? Are you just going to leave them to fend for themselves?"

Apollo purred.

"You can't expect their mum's to do _everything_! Where's the emotional support?"

Apollo stuck out his tongue and waved it in the Puffskein equivalent of a shrug.

"You," Harry said strictly, "need to man up."

When he deemed Apollo suitably chastised for not taking responsibility for his actions he turned his attention back onto the baby puffskein in his hand.

"So, what are we going to call you?"

It wiggled his tongue and purred.

"You look like…a Strukerius." Harry nodded to himself as he said the name. "But that's a bit too long so I'm gonna call you Stryker for short. Good?"

Stryker purred at him and nuzzled his thumb. Harry grinned and shifted back until he was leaning against his pillows, Ash dodging out the way, his back having finally calmed down. "Aw! You're a lot more outgoing then some of the others aren't you?"

Stryker caught sight of Ash and started squeaking, bouncing up and down in his excitement.

Harry snorted at the sight. "And you've got a bit of hero-worship for Ash don't you."

Harry turned to Ash who was sulking near the edge of the bed. He went to pick him up but Ash dodged out the way.

"Ash, now don't be like that."

Ash dodged another of Harry's grabs.

"Well fine then, Harry said with a shrug. I guess if you don't want to sit on my head…"

He trailed off with a grin when Ash immediately bounced over. He picked him up and whispered to him so that Stryker couldn't here.

"Ash, you'll always be my lieutenant, but you can't be so hard on Stryker okay? He's a baby and he really likes you! He's looking to you to be his role model 'cos I don't think either Arty or Apollo are going to step up, as much as I love them.

"I know what you feel like, I had my very own blond hero-worshipper. His name was Colin." Harry's face fell. "He died. And I always regretted not being nicer to him when he was alive."

Ash squeaked and Harry mentally shook himself.

"So," he continued, "do you think you can do that?"

After a moment or two Ash let out a slightly less disgruntled squeak. Harry grinned as he placed Ash on his head. "Awesome."

He looked up to see Fred and George staring at him with wide eyes.

"That." Fred said after a moment, "Was one of the creepiest things I've ever seen. It's like they _understand_ you!"

George shivered as a traumatised look came over his face. "They do, bro. They do."

* * *

As Savitar hadn't specified a time to head over to Sanctuary Harry decided that he'd go over the same time he did yesterday.

He had had a little bother when he tried to leave the hotel room, Ash had refused to be parted from him because of getting attacked yesterday. And because Ash refused to leave him that meant Stryker refused as well.

Harry had lost hair trying to rip the little puffballs from the top of his head.

Ten minutes later and a little balder they both came to a compromise.

Ash and Stryker could come with him but they had to stay in his pockets lest they be seen by the muggles. They agreed.

He was just heading across Jackson Square again when he was jumped on from behind by Selena who was looking at him worriedly.

"Honey, you alright?" She asked, checking him over for injuries.

Harry laughed her off, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She hummed at him disapprovingly. "You say that, but you have handprint bruises on your throat."

Harry's eyes widened and he lifted a hand to press his fingers against his neck. He was so used to bruises that he didn't even register the pain.

"Oh these," he laughed nervously, "well these are…um…a lot worse then they actually are."

"Don't try to lie to me Harry James Potter."

Harry opened his mouth to deny it before something occurred to him. "I never told you my middle name."

It was Selena's turn to widen her eyes. "Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

She laughed nervously, "Oh, well then…"

Harry stared at her. "Aren't you going to deny it anymore?"

"I can't come up with anything."

He grinned quickly before it fell from his face. "Okay, but really, how did you know?"

"Well…I may know some people…"

Harry took a step back. "Know some people how?"

"It's nothing bad, just, you know how I told you about my family?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it's all true. A couple of years ago one of my sister's was given a book about a boy named Harry Potter."

Harry groaned. "It wasn't 'The Life and Times of Harry Potter' by any chance, was it?"

Selena looked guilty. "At first I thought it was just fantasy, but then you came yesterday and you look like the boy in the picture – only grown up.

"I thought you might be the model just trying to get recognised, but then you disappeared into thin air! And I knew! I knew that you were actually the guy!"

Great.

"Word of warning," Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "That book is complete and utter tripe."

Selena grinned, "Well then I guess we'll have to get together again and you can tell me what _really_ happened."

Harry shrugged, "I would, but I'm leaving tomorrow."

Selena's face fell. "Really? You can't stay?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Without going into much detail? I've had a hell of the last few days and I just need to centre myself with my family again, you know?"

"Yeah," Selena smiled, "family can really help sometimes. But you know, I had to pay for yesterday's lunch, so you better come back and treat me!"

"How about now?" Harry offered, "I'm heading over to Sanctuary again."

And no, he wasn't thinking about using Selena as a shield if Savitar had 'forgot' to mention to the were's that he was coming again. No, not at all.

Selena grimaced, "I've just eaten with my friend, Grace, otherwise I would take you up on that offer." She grinned. "But this definitely means that you have to come back now!"

He laughed and hugged her, "Yeah, sure thing."

The strange thing was that he _could_ see himself coming back here after he'd been home.

Maybe their trip didn't have to be cancelled after all.

He smiled as he made his way over to Sanctuary. His smile fell when he realised it was shut.

That was odd. But then again, maybe it wasn't. If Savitar was going to call a meeting of some sort then they'd want to keep the muggles out.

He could only hope Savitar had warned the were's that he was coming. They seemed pretty angry the last time he saw them.

Carefully he tried to push open the door. It was locked.

Harry huffed in annoyance and pressed his ear against the wood. He could hear voices on the other side.

He leant back and rubbed his hand over his mouth. To apparate in or not apparate in, that was the question.

He guess the answer would depend on whether or not he thought Savitar had told them.

Ah well! He shrugged to himself. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

He apparated into the middle of the room, surrounded on all sides by were's. Harry felt the bloodlust in the air spike.

Savitar hadn't told them.

The bastard.

He ducked as one of them took a swing at his face only to have one of the blond men from yesterday grab him by the throat and lift him into the air.

What the hell was it with guys and his throat?

"Well, lookie what we got here!"

Harry choked and scrabbled at the wrist. Now _this_ was a situation that felt familiar.

There was another loud crack and the were who was holding him was sent flying across the room.

Harry collapsed on the ground, trying to draw in breath. Great, now his throat hurt again. He stared up at his saviour only to find Savitar standing over him directing one of _the most_ evillest grins he had ever seen anyone wear at the others in the room.

The men and women had backed up slightly, confusion taking over their anger.

Harry pulled himself up using Savitar as support. He looked at him innocently when Savitar stared at him, unimpressed.

When Savitar turned to address his were's Harry grinned. One point to him.

"I've gathered you all here today to tell you that you've failed."

The were's glanced at each other when Savitar didn't seem obliged to continue.

"Failed what?" An anonymous voice at the back asked.

"The test."

Again there was silence until Harry snorted in amusement. "You know," he said to Savitar, "you've got to give them more than that."

Savitar glared at him but Harry waved him off and stepped in front of him to address the gathered were's.

"Let me explain. Me and Savy have been working together." Harry ignored the hissed 'Savy?' from behind him and continued, "Savy thought that his little minions – that would be you – had become complacent.

"We made a bet," Harry grinned getting into the swing of it, "If I could successfully take you all by surprise then Savitar promised to do anything I want." He turned to the furious looking Savitar, "_isn't that right, Savy_?"

Savitar gritted his teeth but nodded.

"And I won!" Harry grinned. "You _have _become complacent."

"But you attacked us in the Laminas!"

Harry shrugged, "There are no neutral grounds in war."

"We didn't even _know_ there _was_ a war!" Another were protested.

"Of course not." Harry said slowly, "If you knew I was going to prank you then I wouldn't have won the bet.

"But now I have so all's good!" He turned back around and patted a twitching Savitar on the chest. "They're all yours."

Savitar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he was feeling a lot more in control of his irritation.

"This was planned, so I don't want you bitching and moaning to me about how unfair life is anymore. Deal with it. I don't care.

"Now for the punishments."

The were's shivered and took a step away from them. Harry got bored and fished out Ash and Stryker from his pockets. Ash he placed on his head and Stryker he started stroking his fur into a mohican.

There was silence.

Harry looked up to see every single pair of eyes on him. He turned to see Savitar staring at him in part disbelief, part amusement.

"Oh, please, don't let me bother you." He said, waving them off.

Amusement won out and Savitar turned back to his were's.

"For those who had their Laminas destroyed; fix them yourself. I don't want to hear about how you're having problems – it was your fault in the first place." He paused. "Except for Rome. Buy a new building there, I don't think you're going to be able to save that one at all. Unless…"

He turned to Harry, "Can you remove the swamps?"

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully, "That batch was faulty."

Savitar snorted in amusement.

"What about the smell?" One of the were's called out from the crowd.

"Well…" Harry mused, "The twins did say that they accidentally set off a swamp in one of their labs five years ago…"

"It takes _five years_ for the smell to go away?" Another were asked, horrified.

"Oh no, the smell seems to get _worse_ over time. They still can't go back in there."

Savitar grimaced, "You mean to tell me that it's just going to get _worse_?" He asked Harry quietly.

Harry shrugged at him.

"Can't be bothered to deal with _that_." Louder he spoke to the were's, "Thanks to actually being able to breathe I know that anyone who was in Rome isn't here. Let them know that they're all being shipped off to a remote island tomorrow so I don't have to deal with their bitching. They can leave when they don't smell anymore."

Harry sniggered under his breath then something occurred to him. "Wait! Is the person who makes the gumbo swampified?"

"_Why_ do you need to know _that_?" Savitar asked him.

"It's a matter of urgency!"

Savitar sighed and turned back to his were's. "Well?"

"Um," the blond man who had been thrown across the room spoke up, "a human makes the gumbo here."

"Ah." Harry nodded, "Never mind then. Ship off your stinky brethren."

Savitar rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to once again address his minions when Harry latched onto his side and cut him off. "No wait!"

He looked down at the shorter man. "What is it _now?_"

"Make them give me the recipe!"

"For _what_?" Savitar asked in frustration.

"For the gumbo…" Harry said slowly, like he thought Savitar had been hit in the head too many times and had trouble understanding basic concepts.

Savitar pinched the bridge of him nose and tried to ignore the limpet still attached to him.

"Nicolette." He said shortly.

"Okay."

"There," he said down to Harry, "you happy now?"

"Not really," Harry pouted up at him, "you're too tall."

Savitar smirked, "Or maybe you're just _short_." He ignored Harry's protests and turned his attention back to the were's who were looking at him in shock. "What?"

They started mumbling and looked away.

"I thought so. Was there anything else?"

"The Laminas in Copenhagen is still anti-gravity." A voice called out from the right, "They're wondering if they could keep it that way?"

Savitar gritted his teeth. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Was there anything else?"

No one spoke.

"Right," Savitar said, "So that's it. Deal with the rest of the mess yourselves and don't bother me anymore unless it's the apocalypse. Not even then."

He pried Harry off his side, which was a lot harder than it looked, and disappeared.

"That was so cool," Harry said staring at the spot Savitar had just stood in, "I want to be able to do that silently as well." He turned and grinned at the rest of the people who were, once again, staring at him. "See ya! I'll be back tomorrow to pick up that recipe!"

He left with a loud crack.

* * *

Ta da!

Again, the reason this is late is because I've been travelling home all day and had no time to write it.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Just a quick note – Harry never spent weeks in the hospital. At the most he spent just over half a day due to the wonders of magic. All the medi-wizards and witches needed to do was get his clothes off, try and put his thigh back together and smear burn paste over his back. George stayed with him until about midmorning and then Fred switched with him until mid-afternoon when he woke up.

About the burn – my excuse is that the spells on the fireworks make it so magic kind of goes a little wonky. And as the scar tissue is close to an area you _really_ don't want things going wrong…they decided not to chance it :P

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 15th – 10 days to go – countdown starts today!

* * *

Both Fred and George woke to find a frantic looking Harry tearing up their rooms.

They stared for a few moments, not really feeling brave enough to speak up and gain Harry's attention. Then Fred's curiosity won out.

"What are you looking for Harry?"

Harry turned to them with madness in his eyes. "Stryker! I've lost him!"

"Aw now," George said, "He's probably just hiding."

"I'm a bad parent!"

"I'm sure it's not _that_-"

"_Negligent_!" Harry hissed, cutting off George.

George snapped his mouth shut and passed the floor over to Fred.

"Well," Fred said uncomfortably, "maybe we can help you look for him?"

George wanted to smack his brother when the crazy fire burning in Harry's eyes turned into an inferno.

"Great." He hissed at Fred as they dragged themselves out of bed. "Now look what you've done."

"I know it looks bad," Fred murmured quietly to him, "But do you _really_ want that kind of crazy directed at you because you _weren't_ helping?"

George looked over to see Harry floating the beds in the air to get a better look underneath.

"You're right. Too crazy for me."

* * *

Two hours later and all three of them were exhausted. Everything in the rooms had been moved and checked a dozen times over.

The puffskeins and nifflers had had a field day when Harry had floated them into the air claiming that they were causing more havoc than helping. Which, really, they had been.

The nifflers believing that their humans were hunting for shiny things and trying to join in.

The puffskeins just wanted to play.

Harry let out a dry sob and held his head in his hands. "This is _terrible_! We _leave_ today!"

Fred let his head thunk back against the wall.

George looked uncomfortably at his distraught friend. "Well, maybe we can find a spell or something, other than the summoning spell."

Harry tensed, his head still in his hands.

The silence became awkward and George's suspicion grew.

"Because," he carried on, "you _have_ tried that right?"

The silence went from awkward to accusing.

Harry raised his head, a sheepish smile plastered on his face. "Ah…"

Fred and George just glared at him.

"Oops?" he offered.

"Just cast the spell."

Harry fished out his wand. "_Accio_ Stryker!"

They waited with bated breaths for the little yellow puffball to come zooming out of wherever he had been hiding.

Nothing happened.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, becoming frantic once again.

"Well," Fred started before he was, once again, cut off by Harry.

"Does it mean he's fallen down the drain? He's small enough! He could be dead!" Harry scrambled up and rushed to the bathroom crying, "Don't worry, Stryker! I'll save you!"

Fred sighed and let his head thunk back again. "Definitely crazy."

Harry rushed back into the room, "_Why aren't you helping_?" He hissed at the twins, causing them to scramble to their feet immediately.

Seeing this, Harry quickly returned to the bathroom.

Fred and George shared a look. This day would either end up killing them or turn them into men.

* * *

It was an hour later when Harry's latest burst of energy left him and he sat slumped next to the still intact toilet. But only because George had refused to allow him to take out all the plumbing in the building.

Fred was sprawled next to him, exhausted, and George was sitting on the edge of the bath, trying to rub a crick out of his neck.

"Look," George said after a moment. "It's obvious that Stryker isn't here. Let's go over it from the beginning. _Where_ was the last place you remember having him."

Harry took a deep breath to try and calm his racing thoughts. _Where_ had been…

"Sanctuary."

George motioned with his free hand for him to continue.

"I was at Sanctuary, playing with him…then I hugged Savy…" he trailed off with a small blush.

George raised an eyebrow and smirked, even Fred's attention was caught. "Savy?"

Harry's blush deepened. "Yeah well…" he frowned, "That was the last time I remember having him."

"So," Fred said, "you think he's at Sanctuary then?"

Harry shrugged. "Must be." Then a look of horror crossed over his face. "Oh no! I left my baby in a bar! Overnight!"

Fred and George just sighed as Harry rushed out the bathroom, mumbling plans to himself. They followed after him wearily.

"Look," Fred said, "why don't you go to Sanctuary and get him. We'll stay here and tidy up."

Harry looked at him gratefully. "Really?"

Fred shrugged, "Sure, besides, it's not like the portkey's got a set time. We'll just leave whenever."

Harry bit his lip. "But what if I can't find him in time? I _can't_ leave him behind."

George rolled his eyes and smacked Harry upside the head. "Moron," he told Harry who was wearing a shocked expression, "We can get another portkey. Besides, we don't _have_ to go home right now. No one's expecting us back anyway."

Harry nodded then paled. "Wait…have you mirror called home lately?"

Fred and George froze. "Oh no."

Harry grinned, "Well I'm off to find Stryker! You have fun with that call!"

He dissaparated with a loud crack.

Fred and George glanced at one another. "Um…maybe we can put it off for one more day?" Fred asked hesitantly, "After all…we _are _going home…"

"Yeah," George added, jumping on the excuse, "Like…we wanted to surprise them."

"Makes sense to me!"

As one they breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to their task of setting the room to rights once again.

* * *

Living on your own island gave you certain luxuries.

Savitar treasured them all, but the one he most enjoyed was the freedom. Freedom to do whatever he wanted.

If he wanted to laze about in bed then he could. If he wanted to get up with the dawn to surf then he could. Hell, if he wanted to spend the night surfing in the dark where the only thing he could see was the stars that surrounded him, both in the sky and reflected in the water, then he could.

He was the master of his own world. Controlling every variable in it.

That's why he was rather…startled…to wake up with a tongue up his nose.

"What the fuck!"

He jerked upright and watched in shock as a little blond puffball went flying off the bed with a delighted sounding squeak.

He growled and was about to blast the thing into oblivion when he brain caught up with him. He leant over the side of the bed and picked it up.

It looked awfully familiar. It waved its tongue at him and Savitar jerked it away from his nose.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He breathed out, closing his eyes.

This was one of _Harry's_ pets.

He shrugged and was again about to blast it into oblivion when a small thought burrowed its way into the back of his mind.

Harry seemed to like the little things. It would make him very upset if…

And _when_ had he cared what _Harry_ thought?

He growled and slumped back into his pillows. It was because Harry had amused him. That and he had given him the excuse to ship off over three dozen were's to a deserted island where they couldn't whine at him.

That was all.

He guessed he owed him somewhat for that…

Not killing his little pet would be him returning the favour. Nothing more.

He glanced down at the yellow puffball that was making a nest in the blankets on his stomach and snorted.

Yeah, nothing more.

* * *

"STRYKER!"

The were's in the bar all ducked and swung around to face Harry who had burst into Sanctuary, swinging the door open so hard it slammed into the wall and cracked down the middle.

"What?"

"WHERE'S MY BABY!"

The weres looked at each other.

"No, seriously. What?"

Harry turned to them with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you put him?" He hissed at them.

"We have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about my baby! My little blond Stryker!"

Their eyes widened. "I don't think we're thinking about the same person here."

The room started to shake and the tables and chairs rose an inch off the floor. The weres looked around in alarm.

"Tell me where he is." He growled out.

Savitar popped into Sanctuary to find the furnishings floating and his were's cowering against the walls.

"Well this is new?"

Harry spun around at the sound of his voice and Savitar felt his stomach clench at the unrivalled power dancing in his eyes and flowing around him like waves.

He swallowed harshly and did the only thing he could. He held out the yellow puffball between finger and thumb.

"This belongs to you."

The tables and chairs fell to the floor immediately as he grinned brightly.

"Stryker!" Harry bounced over to him.

Savitar pulled his arm back slightly and looked at him weirdly. "You named him Stryker?"

Harry carefully cupped Stryker and nuzzled him as it purred.

"Well, Strukerius." He said nonchalantly, "But that's too long so I call him Stryker for short."

Savitar's eyebrows inched up his head.

"He was abandoned by his dad, Apollo. So I've taken him under my wing. Well…" he paused, "he's got a bit of hero-worship for Ash, but he'll always be my baby!"

"Right…" Savitar said slowly.

"So now I've got him back I just need the recipe and then wait for Fred and George to get here so I can go home!"

The weres slowly edged back in from the edge of the room.

"You're going home?" Savitar asked.

"Yup! But for now, a drink!"

* * *

There had been a few awkward silences but once the alcohol started flowing the weres and Harry started getting along a lot better.

To make sure that _this_ Laminas didn't get destroyed, Savitar stuck around. And if he happened to make sure that Harry was always in his sights…?

Well that was obviously because he just didn't quite trust him quite yet.

"So _then _we have…" Harry trailed off, falling silent, cup becoming lax in his hand.

Remi and Aimee leaned forward, captivated.

"Yeah?" Remi asked.

"I dunno." Harry made a face and looked into his empty cup. "But this drink is awesome. And it's green. That seems familiar somehow."

Savitar sighed from beside him.

"Can I have some more?" Harry asked brightly.

Aimee shrugged, "Sure, I'll get you another. But I've never seen a human able to drink the same amount as us. Hey Dev!" she called out across the room, "Hold the human hair!"

"Another one?" Dev called back, a little shocked.

"Is it pretty and green?" Harry yelled, feeling a little left out.

"Um…yes?"

"Awesome! I'll take it!" Harry threw himself backwards and tilted into Savitar when the room spun around him. "Whoa, that was awesome."

Savitar pushed him vertical. Again.

Harry immediately slumped bonelessly into his side. Savitar decided just to give up then and there. "Make that two drinks." He called out.

Harry giggled and patted his chest. "Aw, don't be sad!"

"I'm not sad."

Harry looped his arms around his neck and pressed himself against his side. "Yes you are." He insisted, "But you shouldn't be! Here!" he pressed the newly arrived drink against Savitar's lips. "This'll make you happy."

Savitar stared at him unimpressed.

"Open your mouth…" Harry coaxed softly.

"No."

Harry scowled and sat up, leaning against Savitar, cup in one hand. With his other hand he pressed his fingertips against the corner of Savitar's lips, trying to open his mouth.

Their eyes locked. "Open…"

Savitar parted his lips. Barely, but he did. Harry smiled at him and held the cup up to his mouth, slowly pouring in the drink, being careful not to spill anything.

"Now swallow." He whispered, stroking Savitar's throat to help him.

A drop of liquid slipped from the corner of his mouth and Savitar watched silently as Harry gently caught it with his thumb, wiping it away.

"There." He whispered.

Their eyes caught once again, and Savitar found it physically difficult to tear his gaze away. At least until Remi cleared his throat awkwardly. Then it was all too easy.

Harry, who didn't seem to notice the moment, turned to face his audience with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"So," Aimee swallowed, "You were saying about different forms of transport."

"Ah yes!" Harry slumped down and pressed himself against Savitar, "So then we have flying carpets!"

"Are you serious?" Remi asked, "Like in Aladdin?"

"Yup! But they're illegal…" Harry took a drink. "And then we have broomsticks."

"You actually fly on broomsticks."

"It's _awesome_." Harry leant forward, trying to express the seriousness of the statement.

Harry was about to say something else when his gaze was caught by a morose looking were sitting at the bar, his hand sealing in a plastic bag.

"He looks sad."

Before Savitar, Remi or Aimee could ask who he was talking about, Harry had already staggered up and across the room.

"Hello!" He said brightly, clapping the were on the shoulder.

Vane grunted and eyes the very happy man standing next to him. "What?" he asked, taking a drink.

"You look sad. Why are you sad?"

Vane thought about smacking the guy away from him but then sighed instead. "I'm being shipped off to an island today and I'm having to leave my mate behind."

Harry's smile slipped from his face. "But…why?"

"Because of this." Vane waved his hand in the air. "My hand's contaminated with that stupid swamp water and the smell won't disappear."

Harry nodded. "Lemons."

Vane looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"Lemons." Harry reiterated. "Wash your hands with lemon juice."

Vane stared at him, hope flickering in his eyes. "Would that work?"

Harry shrugged. "If lemon juice can get the smell of liquefied human corpse out of your skin then I don't see why not."

Vane thought about asking just _how_ this man knew that but instead decided that he didn't care. "Thanks kid." He said, tossing back the rest of his drink and standing. "I've got to get me some lemons."

Harry waved goodbye to his new friend as he watched him disappear out the bar. The door immediately swinging open to reveal Fred and George.

"Fred! George!" Harry called out, grabbing them and dragging them over to the table where he had previously sat. He plopped down beside Savitar again and leant into him.

"Guys, this is Gred and Forge. Guys, these are Remi, Aimee and Savy."

"Savy?" Fred and George asked with a smirk.

Savitar scowled at them but didn't move.

"Guys! You've got the portkey?"

"Yeah?" Fred said, pulling it out, "Why?"

"'Cos I'm telling them about our ways of travel!" He grabbed the portkey and put it in the middle of the table. "See! All you have to do is set off the timer. And then…!"

The portkey disappeared.

"Ta da!"

Harry stared happily at the empty table for a moment before his brain caught up. "Oh shit."

He glanced up to see Fred and George staring at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that." They told him.

"Oops?"

Fred sighed, "The ministry's transportation desk closes at five. We'll have to get another one tomorrow."

"Guess we're staying another day then." Harry grinned.

* * *

Reading your reviews make my day! So please take the time to tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm glad that people enjoyed yesterday's chapter – I dunno if it was just me but I wasn't really feeling it at all.

Hopefully today's will go better…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 16th – 9 days to go

* * *

Harry woke up that morning with a pounding head.

He didn't think he'd _ever_ felt this bad before.

No wait. Voldemort. Never mind.

He groaned low in his throat keeping his eyes tight shut. He didn't want to know what sunlight in his eyes would actually do.

He was answered with a sympathetic trill and felt one of his puffskeins nudge his temple.

It could only have been Ash. He was the only one that hogged his pillow.

Well, now it could be Stryker, he supposed. It depended on whether or not Ash was following his instructions.

Carefully Harry rolled over and pried his eyes open. He was faced with Ash, just like he had originally thought.

The light was making his headache worse so Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember _why_ he was feeling like this.

Oh yeah. That's right. He'd set off the portkey and they'd had to stay in New Orleans another night.

He'd also drank something green that was really, _really_ strong and was giving him frog flashbacks for some strange reason.

He groaned and tried to bury his face in his pillow.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

A noise to his left alerted him that Fred and George were now getting up. He let out another pitiful moan.

"Harry, mate, you okay?"

"No." He grated out. "My head hurts."

"Well you did drink a lot last night."

Harry could hear the smirk.

"Can I have a pain relieving potion?" He asked pathetically.

"No!" Both the twins shouted.

Harry grimaced as the loudness pierced his head and made his headache that much worse.

"Ow." He pushed himself up and squinted at them. "Why not?"

"Because the last time you drank that stupid green drink and had one you passed out and lost a day's worth of memories."

Harry frowned. "I don't remember that."

"Exactly."

Harry hung his head. "But I'm in _pain_." He whined.

"That's too bad," George smirked. "Maybe it'll teach you to not drink anything green again."

"But how was _I_ to know that it was going to be bad?"

"Harry," George said slowly, "It's the same colour as an AK. Why did you think it was going to be _good_?"

"You're just doing this to me because I set off the portkey."

"No, we aren't." Fred denied, "We just don't want a repeat of France, that's all."

Harry frowned, "What _did_ happen in France anyway?"

He watched in suspicion as Fred and George glanced at one another then turned back to him.

"You don't want to know."

Harry briefly thought about pushing the issue but his head started to pound once again so he just dropped it.

It couldn't have been _that_ bad after all.

He levered himself up and off the bed, clutching his forehead as the room started to tilt. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

At the word 'shower' all of the puffskeins that had burrowed into his blankets started to bounce and squeak. Harry tried and failed to shush them. Instead he just said "If you be quiet you can come too."

It worked instantly and Fred and George watched in amusement as Harry stumbled into the bathroom trailing a line of brightly coloured puffballs.

* * *

The hot water soon soothed almost all of the pain, his headache reducing until it was just an all encompassing ache rather than the stabbing pain it had been previously.

The puffskeins were having a ball of a time, chasing the water that was running down the warded plughole and bouncing up and down, trying to catch the falling water droplets.

Julian and Stryker seemed to be having the most fun, bouncing around like crazy.

Harry made a mental note to never give those two sugar.

Harry spent a long time just sitting and playing with the soggy balls of fur that, by the sounds of the purring, were enjoying the treatment.

It had been a while since he had gave them so much attention.

After they had all been shampooed and cleaned, Harry dragged them out the shower and dried them all the same way he had previously done so.

Julian and Stryker didn't seem to know what to make of their static fur and started to slowly roll across the floor, squeaking.

It took Harry ten minutes to calm down his laughter, but the sound of squeaking would set him off again.

Instead of letting them bounce across the bedroom floor, Harry got Ash to gather them together and then levitated them onto his bed.

They seemed to really enjoy this as they all started to wave their tongues in the air as he moved them from the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Fred and George just rolled their eyes, used to Harry's strange pets by now.

Harry sat down on the bed and grinned as his puffskeins piled on top of his lap. He started to stroke them.

"So what are we doing today?"

Fred shrugged as George went into the bathroom. "Me and George are going to go to the ministry to get another portkey. Dunno what you want to do."

Harry hummed, "I might go back to Sanctuary. I forgot to pick up the recipe when I was there yesterday. Why don't you meet me there when you're done?"

"You gonna take the puffskeins with you like?"

Harry shrugged, "Might as well. Means that I have to apparate straight in 'cos I don't think I can get away with strolling through Jackson Square with them attached to me…" He trailed off as he contemplated it.

"No. You can't." Fred said blankly.

Harry grinned at him and shooed his pets off his lap, digging out his wand.

He quickly cast a couple of sticking charms to himself and summoned his pet to him where they all started waving their tongues out in the air.

"Right," he said to Fred, "you go and get the portkey and meet me when you're done at Sanctuary. We can say out goodbyes and after that we can head off."

He paused, "By the way, what _did_ Remus say when you talked to him last?"

Fred shuffled nervously in place.

"Was he worried?" Harry continued, his eyes narrowing, "Does he know we're coming home?"

"Er, yeah." Fred coughed, "To all of them."

Harry stared at him, "Maybe you should call again to explain why we didn't arrive last night."

"I will!" Fred cried, shoving Harry towards the door, "Leave it all to me! You don't need to talk to him at all."

"You're acting very suspiciously…"

Fred gulped, "No I'm not."

"As long as you're not blaming this on me."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Harry, you don't need to worry about _that_."

Harry gave him once last suspicious glance before he nodded and apparated out with a loud crack.

The bathroom door swung open and George entered the bedroom in a towel. "What was that all about?" He asked, drying his hair.

"Harry was asking about the mirror call we made to Remus."

"What mirror call?" George asked in confusion.

"Exactly."

They twins looked at each other and grimaced.

* * *

Harry reappeared in the middle of the, thankfully empty, Sanctuary.

Remi, who was behind the bar getting it ready to open for the morning, jumped at the sudden noise and dropped the glass he had been holding.

"Whoops!" Harry winced.

Remi turned around and was about to berate Harry when he froze, unable to look away from the seventeen balls of fluff that were stuck all over Harry with their tongues waving in the air.

"What the hell?" He asked instead.

Harry grinned at Remi's expression and wandered over to the bar.

"Hey, what's up?"

"There's _more_ of them?" Remi asked in disbelief.

Harry snorted and then winced as his headache got worse for a moment.

"Guess we're not opening up to the humans today."

Harry waved him off, "Don't worry, I'll be gone soon. I just came by to pick up the recipe. As soon as Fred and George get back from the ministry we'll be out of your hair."

Remi nodded. "So you're really going home today?"

"We should have gone home _yesterday_. I do the stupidest things when I'm drunk sometimes."

Remi snorted and grinned at the understatement. "You want anything to eat or drink whilst you're waiting?"

"Ooh! Breakfast would be nice."

Remi nodded towards one of the many empty booths. "Go sit down and I'll see what we have. Do…er…" he looked at the puffskeins, "do they eat anything?"

"Scraps and stuff. I'd ask for sugar but I don't think they need it at the moment." Harry looked down fondly at his pets.

Remi nodded and was about to head towards the kitchen when he was distracted by Savitar striding through the door.

"Savy!" Harry called out, a bright grin on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I own this place. Do I need a reason to visit it?"

"Yes?" Remi mumbled under his breath, only loud enough so that Savitar could hear him. He gulped when Savitar shot him a glare.

"I guess not." Harry smiled at him.

"So what are you doing here?" Savitar asked politely as he came to a stop besides Harry.

"I was just ordering breakfast. Do you want some too?"

"Maybe a little wouldn't hurt." Savitar conceded.

"Great!" Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him across to a private booth with a round table. "Double the order!" He called back to Remi who stared after them with wide eyes.

Harry chattered happily to Savitar who spent most of the time waiting for the food mostly silent, only grunting every now and then to show that he was listening. Harry didn't seem to notice though and when the food came, with an extra plate of bacon scraps for the puffskeins, he continued.

He _did_ notice that every once in a while one of the weres would poke their head around the kitchen door and stare at them with wide eyes.

He had absolutely no idea why.

Savitar seemed happy enough just watching him talk and feed little scraps to his pets, even pushing his plate over to Harry so he could take his leftovers.

It was a while later when Fred and George apparated in, wide eyed. They took a quick look around the empty place and spotted Harry, who was looking at them questioningly.

They nudged Harry over until he was pressed against Savitar and sat down. Mainly because they didn't think Savitar would actually budge if they tried to move him but also because they didn't think that Savitar would let anybody but Harry get that close to him.

Savitar wasn't complaining.

"Fred, George." Harry greeted in confusion, twisting to face them, "Did you get the portkey?"

The twins glanced at one another. "We've got a problem."

Harry flinched and was about to start panicking when he felt Savitar's hand drop onto his shoulder. The warm weight was comforting and he found it impossible to worry too much.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Fred, ignoring the hand, spoke quietly, "They've closed the borders."

Harry stared at them in confusion. "What?"

"The borders." Fred repeated, "Britain has closed it's borders."

Harry tensed at the news.

Britain hadn't closed it's borders in decades. Not even during Grindlewald's reign in the Second World War, or Voldemort's campaign more recently.

Though that could be contributed to shoddy ministry work and spy's in the ranks.

To have Britain close it's borders _now_ would mean a Dark Lord of even greater proportion. And as the resident 'Chosen One' he would probably be called upon to _save_ them all again.

He couldn't go through that again!

Then a terrifying thought crossed his mind. All his friends and family were still in Britain. Were they okay? What was happening?

He started to hyperventilate and would have continued if not for Savitar who shifted until he was pressed against the entirety of his back. Harry could feel his body heat scorching his back even through the layers of clothing and the wetsuit.

He shifted in place as heat coiled though him when Savitar moved his hand and pressed his thumb in the muscles at the base of his skull, massaging gently.

"That's not all." George said, "There's this too."

He threw down a folded Daily Prophet.

"The American Ministry gets an edition of all the major world news papers delivered each morning so they can keep up to date with the world news." Fred explained.

Harry reached out to grab the paper but was stopped when George placed his hand on top of his.

"George, what…?"

"Just," George looked at him seriously, "try not to freak out _too_ much, okay?"

Harry stared at him and then, without promising, ripped the paper from the table and unfolded it.

'_Dark Lord Potter!'_ blared out at him from the front page with a picture of him looking awkward underneath.

Harry could only stare in horror.

"What…?" He asked faintly. "What the bloody hell…?"

Fred winced, "Now…don't freak out…"

"Freak out? Someone's _polyjuiced _themselves as me and become a Dark Lord!" Harry shouted.

Fred and George winced. "Um…"

"What?" Harry asked, confusion taking over some of his anger, "That's what's happened right?"

"…Not…quite…"

Swallowing harshly Harry tried to read the article but was shaking to bad to hold the paper steady enough.

Thankfully he had Savitar to help him. The taller man leaned closer and wrapped the hand that was previously on his shoulder around his waist. The other hand came and plucked the paper out of his grasp, straightening it with a flick of the wrist.

He propped his head on Harry's shoulder and proceeded to read the article silently to try and get a grasp on what it was saying.

Harry tried to too, but his attention kept being brought back to the huge black headline that proclaimed him a Dark Lord.

He wanted to know what it was saying, he really did, but he just couldn't read it. Instead he trusted that Savitar would tell him what it was all about.

But by the way Savitar's arm was tightening around him and the low growls he was making right next to his ear, he could tell it wasn't good. He closed his eyes.

After a moment or two more Savitar threw the paper down on the table in disgust and raised his head off Harry's shoulder. "Are they _serious_?" He hissed at the twins with restrained fury.

The twins winced and nodded and Savitar growled, his hand tightening on Harry's hip so much that Harry whimpered.

Savitar loosened his grip but dragged Harry closer to him until he was almost sitting in his lap.

"What is it?" Harry asked quietly.

Savitar growled in anger as he thought about what the article said again.

He had only know Harry for a short period in time, and over half that time had been spent thinking up ways to kill him. But even _he_ knew that the 'facts' printed in that 'newspaper' were all lies.

"Guys, please." Harry begged. "What does it say?"

"They're using the aftermaths of your pranks as evidence of you being a 'Dark Lord'." Savitar snorted in disgust. "They've also made up some other 'supposed' crimes that you've committed."

Harry winced at the news.

"Oh, and they believe that you're currently in Russia building up an army of Inferi. Whatever they are." Savitar added.

"Zombies." George clarified.

"Huh." Savitar said with a grimace, "You still have those?"

"Yeah, and they're every bit as terrifying as they're supposed to be." Harry murmured.

Savitar was about to demand Harry tell him _exactly_ when he had met _Inferi_ but he was cut off.

"What about your family?" He asked Fred and George, "My family?"

They shrugged, "It looks like they've all hidden under the Fidelus at Grimmauld Place again. You know Sirius didn't take it off because the Ministry still wants him. He was unhappy about having a place where he could hide from them."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "At least they're safe…" he murmured to himself, sinking back into the warmth of Savitar. "But what do we do now?"

* * *

Remus was sitting in the kitchen alone drinking his afternoon cup of tea when the fire turned green. He didn't even have time to get his wand up when the entire Weasley family, including Hermione and Dean tumbled through.

"What…?" He asked in disbelief before he was smothered by Molly.

"Oh Remus! It's terrible! I can't believe the things they're printing about Harry!"

Remus pried himself away from Molly's ample bosom. "What?" He asked again once he could breath. "Molly, I don't know what you're talking about."

Molly just handed him the morning's Daily Prophet.

Sirius and Tonks came into the kitchen.

"Hey," Sirius said, "you alright Remus? We heard a noise…" he trailed off as he took in the pale faces of the entire Weasley clan plus two. "What…?"

"Sirius." Remus growled, his eyes glowing amber as the Wolf took over.

Sirius swallowed. "Yeah?"

Remus held out the paper so that Sirius could see the front page. "_Why_ does it say that my little cub is a _DARK LORD_?"

* * *

Mwahaha – cliff hanger!

Reviews are love!


	17. Chapter 17

Continues pretty much straight on from yesterdays chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 17th – 8 days to go

* * *

"Ah," said Sirius, "You saw that." Aside to Tonks he hissed, "I thought you _hid_ today's paper."

"I did!" Tonks hissed back.

"_What_?" growled Remus.

"I-I mean…they're saying _what_? How _could_ they?"

"I heard what you said to my wife!"

"Er…" Sirius stalled.

"Werewolf hearing?" Remus reminded his best friend.

"Ooh," Sirius nodded, "Crap." He turned to sprint out the room but Remus was faster and had him dangling by his ankle in midair before he could take more than two steps.

"Now," Remus said calmly as he stepped towards a flailing Sirius. "Do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

Sirius stopped flailing for a moment, "Um…the blood's rushing to my head and is blocking out all higher brain things…?"

"Try again." Remus growled.

"It's all Tonks' fault!" Sirius cried.

Remus stopped short and crouched down until he was eye to eye with Sirius. "Are you seriously trying to blame the _mother_ of my _child_ for this?"

"Yes?" Sirius said, wincing.

Remus growled at him. "She's my _mate_." He hissed out.

"Hey!" Sirius looked offended, "Then what does that make me?"

"Expendable."

Sirius' eyes widened and he whimpered. "Help?"

The Weasley's looked at each other, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm," Hermione interrupted awkwardly, "going to go set up my room."

Remus waved them past, never tearing his eyes away from Sirius'.

"Yes, er…" Arthur added, "I think that's a _marvellous_ idea. Come along, dear." He grabbed Molly's arm and steered her out the room, the rest of his children following nervously as the edged around Remus.

Tonks felt extremely awkward until she heard Teddy crying upstairs where she had left him whilst he was taking a nap. "I'll just get that!" She practically yelled as she sprinted out after the retreating red heads, having no plans to actually return to the kitchen.

"Tonks?" Sirius called out after her, "Cousin? You're just gonna _leave_ me?"

Tonks shrugged apologetically at him as she disappeared up the stairs.

Sirius just watched in disbelief as his friends _abandoned_ him to a pissed off and over-protective werewolf. "Guys?" He called out after them, "I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"You are going to explain now." Remus snarled. "And if I deem it acceptable I will let you keep all of your limbs."

Sirius gulped. "Well…" he started, "It's a funny story really…"

Remus snarled, baring his teeth.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Or not." He backtracked. "Not a funny story actually. At _all_?"

Remus smiled and flexed his fingers. "Do you want to make up your mind?" He asked politely, "I can wait."

Sirius stared, mesmerised by the nails that were sharpening and lengthening right in front of his eyes. "It's a moderately long story…" He eventually gulped out.

"Oh," Remus sneered, "all the good stories start like that."

"Yes," Sirius agreed, nodding reverently, "Yes they do."

* * *

Savitar was still furious. His blood running hot through his veins.

How _dare_ they…?

Harry was _not_ a Dark Lord. Harry was mischievous. Harry was amusing. Harry had _entertained_ him, actually made him laugh until he was out of breath.

That made Harry _his_.

And there was no fucking way that he was going to let them carry out whatever sentence they wanted if they ever managed to get their hands on him.

There was just one thing he needed clarifying.

"What's the Kiss?"

He was mildly alarmed when Harry paled and started trembling.

"They're," his voice broke, "they're asking for the Kiss?"

Savitar turned to Fred and George who had also paled. They shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It's…it's where they tie you down and let a Dementor suck out your soul from your mouth."

Every single piece of glass in the building shattered. There were cries of alarm from the kitchen but Savitar ignored them. Instead he detached himself from Harry, not looking at the expression on his face.

"Excuse me." He told them politely, nodding at the three humans at the table. Then he calmly walked into the kitchen and stared at the weres gathered there.

"Aimee."

She started and took a half step forward.

"Is there anyone that Harry knows here that can distract him?"

Aimee swallowed, "Um…there was Selena. He had lunch with him a couple of days ago. I think they're friends."

"And does she know about…?"

"Yeah." Aimee nodded.

"Good, call her and get her here straight away."

Aimee rushed off and there was a lull that the weres didn't want to break until she came back, which she did barely five minutes later.

"She's on her way, and she's bringing Julian and Grace. Apparently they were having lunch…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"Good." Savitar said.

Nicolette stepped forward, "If I may ask, just what are you going to do?"

Savitar stared down at her and she had to resist shivering at the coldness in his eyes. "I'm calling a war council."

Nicolette's eyes widened. "A…a war council? Is that really necessary?"

"No." Savitar said emotionlessly, "But I'm going to wipe out the entirety of Britain. I'll need you to make sure they can't escape. I want all of them _dead_."

Nicolette swallowed and nodded. "A-as you wish." She turned to Aimee and hissed, "Get Ash here _now_!"

Aimee nodded and rushed out the room once more.

Three seconds later and Ash appeared next to his friend. He looked around the room at the terrified weres and the shards of glass that decorated every surface and raised an eyebrow.

"Right." He said.

Savitar turned around to face him and Ash blinked at his expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm wiping out Britain."

Ash's eyes widened, "Well that's new."

Savitar grinned ferally and Ash gently and carefully patted him on the arm. "Is this a spur of the moment thing or…?"

"The guy."

"They guy? What guy?"

"The guy who I asked you about. The one you couldn't see. Harry."

"Oh." Ash nodded. "Him. Yes? You're trying to kill him?"

Fury filled Savitar's eyes at the same time his power lashed out and cracked the walls.

"_They_'_re_ trying to kill him. No, wait, no they're not. If they get their hands on him they're going to strap him down and _watch as he gets his soul sucked out of him_."

A couple of the weres in the room gasped. It was one thing to kill your enemy, but to offer them to daimon's was reserved only for the most heinous of crimes. And from what they could see, Harry had been mostly harmless.

Mostly.

Besides, he was _human_.

Ash's mouth dropped open in part horror, part disgust. "They're going to feed him to _daimon's_?" He hissed out.

Savitar snarled and started to pace the room.

"I'm going to kill them. Wipe them out."

Ash swallowed the foul taste in his mouth. "Are you sure-"

"_Harry is mine!_" Savitar roared.

This time _both_ of Ash's eyebrows inched up his face. "Okay then."

Savitar gritted his teeth and swung away to face the severely damaged wall. Hs body held in lines of severe tension, his hands clenched by his sides. He was trembling with the restraint it took not to just go and unleash his fury on the nearest people.

Ash took all this in and motioned for the weres to make themselves scarce. When there was only Savitar and himself left in the room he slowly approached his old friend.

"I thought you hated him." Savitar rounded on him in fury but Ash didn't move. "What changed?"

"He's _mine_." Savitar hissed.

"You've said that." Ash pointed out calmly, "And I'm not debating it. But the last time I heard from you, you wanted me to find this guy, Harry, so that you could kill him yourself. And now you're going to wipe out an entire landmass of people because a small percentage of them have declared that he's evil?"

Savitar gritted his teeth. "He's _mine_!"

Ash rolled his eyes and leant back against one of the workbenches, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine. But I'm just saying, a week ago and you'd probably be cheering them on."

"He destroyed what was mine. His life is mine, his death is mine, his body is mine and his soul is mine. That these _people_ are trying to take what is mine is the reason that I'm going to wipe them out."

Ash nodded slowly. "So you care about him then."

"_No_!"

Ash smirked. "I thought I would never see the day…"

Savitar glared at him, but it had lost some of the vitriol of before. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you." He deadpanned.

Ash looked at him questioningly.

"Logic. Rationality."

"Is it working?" Ash asked with a small smile.

Savitar glared off to the side. "Yes." He grumbled.

Ash shrugged. "Then yes, I am."

"I'm still going to kill them."

"Kill the _guilty_ parties." Ash interrupted him, "There are a lot of innocent people living in Britain."

"You take all the fun out of this."

"Well…you don't want a repeat of last time and I don't want the end of the world, so I think it's rather appropriate that I do. For now though…" He gave Savitar an assessing glance, "Why don't you take _Harry_ somewhere safe, where they'd never find him until you've sorted this out?"

Savitar looked at him with narrowed eyes but he just looked back innocently. "Just in case."

* * *

Harry had fallen into shock soon after he had heard the details of the paper. Fred and George looked at him worriedly as he mechanically petted his puffskeins who had crowded around him, somehow knowing that something was wrong.

The door to the bar slammed open and a woman dressed in black and purple rushed in, followed close behind by another worried looking woman and man.

"Harry?" Selena called out as she rushed across the room and sat down in the seat Savitar had previously occupied. "Harry, I came as soon as Aimee called, are you okay?"

The second woman and man squashed in next to Fred and George, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Grace and this is Julian."

"Julian's a demi-god." Selena waved at him, explaining to them so they knew that they knew of the magical world. "He was trapped in a book."

"Selena!" Julian looked at her in disbelief.

"Trapped in a book?" Fred asked.

"We've come across that happening before." George added.

"Only the guy in question-"

"-wanted to suck out the soul-"

"-of our only sister."

Julian edged away from the looks that they were giving them.

"Julian's curse wasn't anything like that." Grace interrupted. "And anyway, I broke it and now we're married."

"Julian."

Everyone looked over at Harry who had spoken for the first time since he had found out the news that practically the entirety of magical Britain wanted him condemned to a soulless life.

"Er…yes?" Julian asked.

"I named my pet Julian."

They all looked down at the balls of fluff that were gathered around him.

"Oh," Julian said hesitantly, "that's ni-"

"This one." Harry cut him off, holding up the yellow puffskein. "I was going for the Greek theme," he motioned to the rest of them, slowly coming out of his shock the more he talked,

"Well, Julian is a fine name." Julian puffed out his chest in pride, "And the Greek theme is probably the best you could use."

"But someone…" here Harry shot a glance at the twins, "Pointed out that Julian is a _Roman_ name."

Julian choked and Grace had to withhold a snicker at the look of horror on his face.

"So I had to give him a second name. So I chose Alexander."

Grace and Selena started and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"But then," Harry continued, "it was _commented upon_ that Alexander sounds Roman too."

"No it's not!" Julian protested, "Alexander is a nice Greek name!"

"But it sounds Roman." He paused. "So I called him Julian Macedon instead."

Julian turned to his wife. "My name doesn't sound _Roman_ does it?"

Grace opened her mouth to deny it and had to close it again. Julian started to hyperventilate. "Maybe a little?" she offered helplessly.

Julian stared at her in horror. "I need a drink."

Harry sighed. "So do I."

* * *

Remus threw the mirror on the table and turned to face Sirius. "He's not answering."

Sirius looked at the defeated form of his best friend. "Well, he might just be out with Fred and George."

"When was the last time you heard from any of them?"

Sirius winced.

"What if they've already got him, Siri? What if they've caught my little cub? What if they're already giving him the Kiss right now?"

Sirius rushed across the room and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Hey, hey now. That's not what has happened. What is the bond telling you?"

"…That he's okay…alive…"

"See?" Sirius nudged him. "He probably doesn't even know about any of this. Especially if he's still travelling."

"But what if someone runs into him!"

"Remus! None of the other ministers believe a word that Swing is spouting. If someone does run across him then the country will grant him asylum."

Remus sniffed, "You think?"

"I know." Sirius rolled his eyes, "He's the Boy-Who-Lived. And as much as he hates the name it still means that he's widely respected. They're not going to just hand him over without proof being shown. Especially when no one else thinks he's guilty."

Remus nodded and Sirius let out a silent sigh. They yelped when Remus stood up suddenly. "We've got to go and find him. Warn him."

"Remus, we can't." Sirius winced at the look of anger that was directed at him. "The Auror's are on high alert and I'm still wanted by them. You will be too, for questioning. In fact, everyone in this house is in danger if we show ourselves in public."

Remus slumped back down. "So what can we do?"

"We just keep trying the mirror and hope that he's being forgetful."

* * *

As there was no one behind the bar there was no one to stop Julian and Harry from raiding it.

Fred and George had had a brief moments thought as to how this would end but brushed it off. When a man learnt he had a death sentence hanging over his head the least you could do is give him a drink to fortify himself.

That's how Selena and Grace found themselves sitting next to two drunk men and a set of twins who were flicking through a newspaper and muttering between themselves. They sighed and shot a look between each other. Men.

"I mean…" Julian slurred, motioning with his cup and spilling alcohol onto Zeus who squeaked at him angrily.

"You ever noticed how Savy is _always_ wearing that same wetsuit?" Harry asked the group of three black puffskeins who were gathered around his head where he had laid it on the table.

"I don't even know what she was _thinking_. I'm _Greek_."

"I mean, he never seems to take it _off_."

"She's a _Greek goddess_! Why did she even name me Julian in the first place?"

"It _can't_ be healthy."

"I'm _Greek_!"

"It's really tight as well. All restricting…"

"Greek! Not Roman!"

Harry sighed and prodded his empty cup with his wand, concentrating harder than he needed to get it to fill with alcohol. "I swear that I'll get Savitar out of that wetsuit. It just can't be good for him."

He was about to take a drink when he was distracted by a golden light that seemed to settle around him and sink into his skin.

"Ooh. Pretty."

"What was _that_?" Selena asked in some surprise.

Harry shrugged and turned to Fred and George who were looking at him in horror. "Guys?"

"That…" Fred started, "that was Harry…"

"Making an Oath." George finished.

Julian, distracted by the light, asked them, "So what does that mean?"

Fred and George turned to face the three newcomers.

"It means that if Harry doesn't do what he swore he'd do then he'll lose his magic and then his life."

Selena and Grace's eyes widened, "Harry! What did you swear?" They asked, turning to find Harry asleep, face down, on the table.

* * *

I don't even know if I'll get this finished in time. There's so much left I want to put in!

Reviews are love :P


	18. Chapter 18

Blergh. Okay – I'm bored writing angst and serious stuff now. I need a laugh.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 18th – 7 days to go

* * *

"Harry!" Selena yelled, grabbing her new friend by the collar and shaking him roughly.

He didn't wake up.

"Allow us." The twins said in unison, flicking their wands and conjuring a bucket of ice cold water above Harry's head. Selena quickly moved from her place next to him and squished in next to her friend on the other side of the table.

"Time to wake up!" Fred sing-sang at Harry before he dumped the water on him.

Harry woke with a yell of "What the Fuck?", spluttering and coughing as he breathed in the water.

Ash, Ares and Hades, the puffskeins who had still been sitting next to Harry's head, squeaked angrily at Fred and jumped on his face.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, his teeth chattering and wand clenched in his hand, "What's going on? Why am I wet? Why are my puffskeins trying to eat Fred?"

George sighed, ignoring his brothers flailing as he tried to dislodge the, surprisingly vicious, puffskeins. "Harry," he said leaning forward, "Do you remember the Oath you made?"

"Oath?"

George nodded, "Just before you fell asleep you swore to do something. Can you remember what you said? _Exactly _what you said?" he stressed.

Harry scrunched up his nose as he thought. "Um…there was…I was…" he blushed bright red and snapped his mouth shut.

Everyone, except Fred, raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction.

"Yes?" George asked slowly.

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't quite hear that Harry."

"I…I was saying how Savy is always in his wetsuit."

"Yes…?" George drew out the word.

"And…and I swore that I'd get Savitar out of his wetsuit."

Selena snorted and had to turn her face away to hid her grin.

George was struggling with his own mirth but managed to straighten his face until he looked serious enough. "Harry," he said lowly, "think _very_ carefully. Did you mention anything about using magic in your wording?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say I swear not to use my magic to get Savitar out of his wetsuit." Harry rolled his eyes.

Another golden glow lit up around Harry and settled into his skin.

"Er…"

"Put. The wand. Down." George spat through gritted teeth.

Harry carefully placed his wand on the table and looked at George with wide eyes.

"Did I…?" He asked.

George nodded.

"Without using…?"

George nodded again.

"Ah, crap." Harry moaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the table with a loud thunk.

The door to the kitchen opened and Savitar strode out, followed closely by Ash who was looking at the group with curiosity.

Savitar looked between the bottles on the table, the puffskeins attacking Fred, the wide-eyed look everyone else seemed to be sporting and a soaking wet Harry banging his head off the table.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, then realised that he really, _really_ didn't. "Never mind. Harry!"

Harry startled and lifted his head to stare rather dazedly at Savitar.

"Savy?"

Ash, who had been previously assessing Harry, choked on his laughter.

"Aw," he said quietly so only Savitar could hear, "He has a pet name for you! That's so _sweet_."

Savitar turned to glare at his friend. "You don't have to end up dead for me to hurt you." He promised.

Ash grinned.

"Harry," Savitar repeated, turning back, "You'll be coming to live with me until this is sorted."

Harry opened his mouth to protest that he didn't need a babysitter or _anyone_ looking after him, but before he could get any words out George kicked him sharply under the table. Instead he let out a long, low pitched moan.

Savitar blinked, unsure how to respond to that, whilst Ash clapped a hand on his back, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter.

Harry turned to George to ask just what the hell he was playing at but before he could say anything George just mouthed 'Oath' at him.

Harry gritted his teeth.

He supposed it would be slightly less mortifying ripping Savitar's clothes off at his home then jumping him and ripping his clothes off in a bar.

And now he sounded like a pervert. Great.

"Okay." He said, "But where do you live?"

"I have my own heavily warded private island that moves."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Somewhere warm?"

Savitar nodded and Harry sprang up, a lot more willing to go along with his plan. "Awesome! We never got around to going anywhere warm and I've been cold enough for too long! When do we leave?"

"Right now."

"How are we getting there? Do you have a portkey or do you apparate…?"

"I will be transporting us."

Harry grinned and cast sticking charms over himself, summoning his puffskeins to him.

Fred gulped in huge lungfuls of air as Ash, Ares and Hades were ripped from his face.

"Here," George said, fishing out Harry's shrunken trunk from his pocket. "The mirror is in there so you can give Sirius a call when you're safe."

"Thanks," Harry said, as he dropped the trunk in his pocket, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked quietly.

George shrugged. "Compared to the alternative if you _don't _manage to do this? Yeah, I'm good. Besides, you trust him right?"

Harry flushed a little and nodded.

George smirked and shrugged. "Then that's good enough for me. You've never been wrong about your assessments with people. Besides, if he _does_ do something then we'll _all_ raise hell until you get back. Eventually they'll crack, they all do…"

Harry grinned and moved over to Savitar so that he could grab him.

"Have fun!" George leered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry just managed to give him the finger before Savitar whisked him away.

* * *

They arrived in a large marble room without a sound. Harry didn't even stumble.

"Oh, wow! I like that!"

Harry quickly cancelled the sticking charm and watched with fondness as his puffskeins squeaked and bounced quickly out of the room.

Savitar let go and turned to face him. "Welcome to Neratiti." He said with a grin. "My home."

"It's very nice." Harry nodded, "Marble. I like…is that a life guard chair?"

"Yes." Savitar grabbed him by the hand and led him into the hallway. "You'll be staying here until all this is sorted out."

"Ah," Harry licked his lips, hardly paying attention to the tour. He didn't know how long he'd have before the Oath invalidated and he'd die. He could feel the magic on his skin, lifting the fine hairs on his arms.

From the way it was acting, he was guessing the sooner the better.

Unfortunately, Savitar had grabbed his right hand so now he couldn't actually just stun him in the back and get it over with.

Oh no. It had to be much more complicated then that.

Instead, Harry followed behind Savitar as he showed him the different rooms of him marble palace.

…though, admittedly, Savitar's hand _was_ very warm…

Harry could feel his cheeks heat and to distract himself he pointed at the nearest door and went "Ooh! What's in there?"

Savitar stopped and turned to look where he had pointed.

"That's…" he trailed off uncomfortably, "…um."

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yes?"

Savitar cleared his throat. "Not Important." He said gruffly and tried to tug Harry away.

He didn't know that Harry was a Marauder with a curiosity streak a mile wide and the innocent expression to get what he wanted.

"Please?" Harry asked, "It's the only door that you haven't explained what's behind."

Savitar clenched his jaw and was about to deny Harry again when Harry slipped his hand from his grip and opened the door.

"Oh." Harry squeaked, his eyes wide and his face turning red.

Behind the door was, what looked to be a cell, with whips and chains hanging on the wall. But instead of cold stone slabs with damp and moss growing out of the cracks like in any dungeon, the floor was instead piled high with silk and satin cushions and bean bags and the room lit dimly with low lighting.

It was like some sex den!

Savitar reached past him and tried to shut the door but by then Harry had recovered and, shooting a smirk at Savitar, slipped into the room.

"Harry!" Savitar barked at him, quickly following.

Harry ignored him however, too busy grinning and looking at all the pieces on the wall.

"What's this for?" He asked, pointing at a mask. "Do you wear it or does the other person wear it."

"Harry, would you-"

"And this?" Harry turned to face him, dangling a set of handcuffs on his finger. "Do you use these all the time?"

Savitar swallowed. "Harry." He tried again as his voice cracked.

"Ooh!" Harry ignored him, rushing over to the far wall and lifting down a black coiled whip. He let it unravel and gave it a few snaps before turning back to face Savitar who was looking at him with widening eyes.

"Very nice." He smirked.

Savitar found himself at a loss for words as Harry stalked closer to him.

"Do you use this often, _Sa-vi-tar_?" He purred out.

Savitar took a step forward, his eyes raking over the image presented to him. He smirked and took a step forward. "Only to make them beg."

Harry cocked his head to the side and adopted an innocent expression. "Them?" he asked, "Who's them?"

"No one." Savitar backtracked, for some strange reason not wanting Harry to know just exactly how many people he'd had in this room.

Harry raised an eyebrow in the classical I-already-know-you-didn't-really-think-that-was-going-to-work-did-you?

Savitar winced. "But those day's are over now. Completely over. In fact, it was only because I hadn't found anyone that I was…"

"Oh? And you've found someone now?"

Savitar's mouth opened and closed for a moment. "Well, er…no?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Then why are you getting rid of the room then?"

"I don't know."

Savitar watched as Harry looked around the room.

"I don't think you should get rid of it. It looks fun."

Savitar's brain broke and it took him a minute or two to get it working again. When it did he stalked forward until he towered over Harry, standing so close that he could feel his body heat but not actually touching.

He leant down until he was face to face with the shorter man.

"I could show you fun."

There was a moment's pause and then Harry broke it by chirping "I bet you could!" brightly and taking a step around him.

Savitar let his head hang forward for a brief second then stood up straight and faced Harry, who was waiting impatiently in the doorway.

"So where haven't I seen yet?"

"My bedroom."

Harry smirked at him and heat shot through his body when he caught the look in Harry's eyes.

"Your bedroom? After seeing your debauched sex room? I dunno…might be a bit of a let down."

Savitar prowled across the floor and pressed his body fully against Harry's, pinning him to the wall.

"Nothing," he promised lowly, "that you will find in my bedroom would be a let down."

He felt inordinately pleased with himself when Harry's eyes blew wide and his mouth parted, licking his lips.

He leant in closer, his lips barely brushing against the shell of Harry's ear. "Now come with me."

He smirked when he heard Harry let out a breathy moan and leant back. In a normal voice he continued, "I'll show you your bedroom and let you get settled in."

Without looking back Savitar strolled down the corridor.

* * *

Harry was having trouble thinking.

Okay. _That_ had just blew any and all higher brain function out the window.

He swallowed harshly and leant back heavily on the door. Oh Merlin. And he had to _live_ with this guy for _how_ long?

He didn't think the getting away would be the problem but whether or _not_ he wanted to get away…

He shuddered and tried to get the images in his head to stop playing over and over and over and _over_…

Standing in the room wasn't helping his imagination any either. Gathering his strength and after making sure his legs weren't going to give out under him, he turned to follow Savitar down the hallway.

Then realised that the man had just presented him with the perfect opportunity.

He quickly palmed his wand and was about to shoot off a stunner at Savitar's unprotected back when the magic of the Oath clamped down. It felt like every nerve ending in his entire body was alight and he cried out as he spasmed sideways into the wall.

"Harry!"

Savitar was crouching right by his side, helping him as he sat up and clutched his head. Marble wasn't very soft.

"I'm good." He mumbled but Savitar didn't seem to be having any of it and scooped him up, bridal style.

Harry squeaked and wrapped his arms around Savitar's neck.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

"You're obviously still a little drunk." Savitar countered, "If you're falling into walls. I'm going to take you to your room and you can sleep it off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk." Harry pouted, but didn't protest more than that for a number of reasons. Firstly, Savitar felt _really_ good. Secondly, Harry was still in pain from where his magic had actually turned against him. Thirdly…Harry just wanted to be carried.

Savitar quickly made his way over to the room he had just created for Harry. When the door opened to reveal dark oak furnishings trimmed with decadent red satin Savitar felt his jaw clench. Annoying subconscious.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Subtle."

Savitar dropped him on the bed, then had to look away as Harry only watched him from his sprawled out position. "Savitar?"

Savitar clenched his hands and breathed in deeply, "I'll see you tomorrow." He told Harry and quickly left.

Harry grinned and sat up after the door had closed.

Well if the past half an hour was any indication then it seemed that maybe Savitar liked him, and there was no doubt that after the images that his brain had bombarded him with that he found him attractive.

He grin slipped and he fell back onto the bed.

It also seemed that he couldn't use _any_ magic _at all_ when trying to complete the Oath. Not even to prepare!

That left one question. Just how was he going to get Savitar to agree to let him undress him?

…okay, maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all…

But Harry didn't want to be like everyone else that Savitar seemed to have invited on his island. He wasn't just some toy or a…or a whore!

So that's why he was going to knock Savitar out and undress him when he was unconscious, complete the Oath, and then _re_-dress him and pretend to be innocent when Savitar woke up again, non the wiser.

It was _fool-proof_!

Now he just had to figure out how to knock Savy out without using magic.

* * *

Mwahaha! Moving forward!

Reviews are love :P


	19. Chapter 19

These chapters seem to be coming later and later…stuff to do I suppose. Ah well! At least they're coming right? :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 19th – 6 days to go

* * *

Harry woke up feeling the most refreshed he'd been in a long time.

Maybe it was because the bed that he was lying on was the comfiest he'd ever come across. Then again, maybe it was because he was ensconced away on a private and unplottable island and wasn't, for the first time in his _life_, being hunted by something or someone.

Sure, he had had some reprieve before, like when he was at Hogwarts, but he had still be in a building where practically all the children pinned their attention on him. And then there were the bad guys who _somehow_ always managed to get in and stalk him.

After that there had been Voldemort, his stupid nightmares and the seventh-year-that-wasn't and everything that came with it.

Then, when it had all finally ended and he thought he had been free, there were the reporters and the 'well-wishers'.

Even during the trip with the twins they had had to skip countries because of what was hunting them. But that was mainly their faults so he wasn't really putting the blame on anyone else for the most recent bad nights rest.

The drinking probably didn't help any.

But now…now he wasn't being chased by anything. There was just him, this bed and the warm breeze that was blowing in through the open window to his left.

Harry stretched with a smile, feeling the satin drag across his skin.

Then again, maybe he had had a good nights rest because his puffskeins hadn't hogged the bed and forced him to sleep in weird shapes to accommodate them.

He snorted and swung his feet of the side of the bed to the floor.

It was probably the last one.

But, now that he had all the time in the world, it was time to call Sirius to let him know he was okay.

Hopefully he wouldn't be too frantic because of the calls that Fred and George had been making.

He stepped over to his discarded clothes, dressed only his boxers, and rummaged in his pockets until he found the shrunken trunk.

With a quick flick of his wand it became large again and he flipped the lid open and searched for the mirror. He barely had it in his hand before it shimmered and Remus' face came into view.

Though Harry did drop it when Remus suddenly yelled his name. There was a mad scramble as Harry tried to catch it again before it hit the floor and shattered.

With his heart pounding he turned the mirror over until he could see Remus and Sirius fighting for space.

"Remus? Sirius?"

Remus shoved Sirius in the face and Harry watched as Sirius quickly fell off screen, accompanied by a loud clatter.

"Harry!"

"What happened to Sirius?"

Remus looked at him impatiently, "Harry, where the hell have you been? Where are you? Are you safe? Are there people following you?" They came out in a rush and Harry could barely make out what Remus had just asked.

"Um…" Harry tilted his head in confusion. "No? I mean, yes?" he paused, "What were the questions again?"

"Remus," Sirius' voice came over the mirror, "ask the more important questions first."

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Are you safe?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Are there people following you?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Harry frowned, "All over? France, Germany, Denmark, Italy, Ja-"

"I don't mean that." Remus said in frustration, waving off his list, "I meant why haven't you mirror called in so long? Do you know how worried we were?"

"I don't understand," Harry said slowly, "Fred and George were mirror calling you. They said they were."

"Well they weren't and I've been worried sick about you out there, with no word from you and the Auror's out looking for you with orders to bring you in to be Kissed!"

"I'm sorry Remus, but I really did think Fred and George were calling you."

"Fine, but when you get back you are not going to be let out of my sight for a _long_ while."

Harry slumped and pouted.

"That isn't going to work on me, cub. The deal was that you could leave on your trip if you called everyday."

Harry mentally planned revenge on Fred and George whilst he nodded. Great. Over-protective werewolf syndrome. He was going to be locked in a tower until he was thirty.

"Where are you?" Remus asked, breaking him from his inner ranting.

"I…Neratiti?"

Remus frowned, "Where's that? I've never heard of it."

"It's…" Harry trailed off, he was a little unsure of that himself. But then again, he wasn't exactly sure how much he was allowed to say. Savitar seemed like a private person and Harry knew how much he hated people getting into his private life.

Instead he bluffed it. "It's an island somewhere in the Caribbean."

Well, Neratiti _might_ be in that general area right now. It was hard to tell when the island shifted all the time.

Remus nodded, buying it. "Harry, cub." He seemed to be fortifying himself for something, "I have some bad news."

Harry grimaced, "If it's about the whole Dark Lord thing then I already know."

And, despite the situation, Harry still wanted to chuckle at the expression that Remus was sporting right now.

"How?" Remus asked faintly, "How did you…?"

"The American Ministry gets all the world newspapers to keep up to date with events. Fred and George just nicked a copy of the Daily Prophet."

"Are you aright?" Remus asked softly.

Harry scowled, "Hell no, I'm not alright. Bastards have me down as a Dark Lord! After _everything_ that happened they think I'm worse than Voldemort!"

"Harry! Language!"

Harry shut his mouth with a click and looked off to the side, stewing in the anger that had raced through his system. It was a little surprising at just how much there was.

Guess he was more pissed off than he thought.

"So are you sure you're safe?"

Harry sighed, trust Remus to defuse him. "Yeah, the island I'm on? It's actually an unplottable moving island with more defence systems than I know how to break out of."

"You've built yourself a Fortress of Doom?" Sirius asked, his head popping up in the mirror.

Harry laughed, "Nah, it's not mine. It's Savy's." He flushed a little when he realised that he used his stupid nickname in front of his Godparents. Now they would know that he was closer to him than he probably should be.

After all, it had taken him almost a year to give Hermione her nickname. He could only have known Savitar for a couple of weeks at most.

By the look on Remus and Sirius' faces they realised this too. Remus was looking both protective and suspicious. Sirius just smirked.

"So…Savy?" Sirius asked.

"No one." Harry said quickly. A little _too_ quickly if the widening smirk on Sirius' face seemed to judge anything.

Harry prayed for anything to distract from Sirius' next question.

"Harry, what are those marks on your neck?"

Then again, maybe Sirius' question would have been preferable.

He raised his hand to touch his throat and the bruises littering the surface "Oh, they're just-" he cut himself off with a nervous laugh. "I mean, what marks?"

Both Remus and Sirius stared at him.

"Did you honestly expect that to work?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence.

"I _was_ hoping…"

"Harry," This time his name came out with a growl as Remus' eyes flashed amber, "what are those marks on your neck."

"Look a bit like bruises." Sirius chimed in, before smirking, "Or maybe even hickeys."

Harry gritted his teeth and glared at Sirius and his unhelpful comments.

"Harry?" Remus asked, "Are they bruises or hickeys?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer and then closed it. "Which one's worse?" He asked instead.

Remus growled and Harry hurriedly continued, "Because whichever one's worse then it's the other one."

"So they're hickeys then?" Sirius asked, disappearing off the edge of the mirror as he tried to edge away from the enraged werewolf he was standing next to.

"I…guess so…" Harry shrugged.

"Who!" Remus snarled, "Who marked my cub!"

"Savitar." The name came out of his mouth before he could do anything about it and Harry face palmed.

He was such an idiot.

Remus smiled, but not in a nice I'm-having-such-a-good-day way. More like a I'm-a-werewolf-who's-face-am-I-eating-first.

"Savitar? Savy? The man who has you on a _unplottable_ island?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna kill him. Rip out his throat!"

"Hey! Hey!" Harry tried to defuse the situation, "He hasn't done anything to me! He didn't even want me to go into his sex dungeon!"

The world froze.

Or at least it seemed like it to Harry.

He was never, ever going to let himself try to calm down any situation in the future.

He felt the bloodlust spike in Remus and he was halfway around the world.

"He has a sex dungeon?" Remus asked calmly, his face blanked of all emotion. Honestly, it was a little creepy.

Harry pursed his lips, "It's really quite tasteful…for, you know, a sex dungeon…"

What was that thing he'd just told himself about calming down situations?

Remus' face was slowly turning red with rage and Harry could even see a vein in his temple start to throb.

Luckily he had Sirius to defuse the situation.

"Ah, the sex dungeon. Guess you've come into the Black inheritance after all! I was beginning to worry, but we all develop at different paces. There's no shame at all in being a late bloomer."

Harry could only watch and wince as Remus slowly turned to his friend. "The Black inheritance."

Sirius' eyes widened as he seemed to realise just how much danger he was in.

"So it's _your_ genes that have Harry running off with strange men to satisfy their fetishes?"

Sirius opened his mouth but instead of saying anything just bolted.

"Get back here!" Remus shouted out after him and Harry had a quick view of the floor before the room seemed to spin and tilt before settling on a view of the ceiling.

He could hear loud crashing sounds and a high pitched scream that sounded like it came from Sirius.

"Um…Remus?" Harry called out, nervously tapping his finger on the side of the mirror.

There was no answer.

Harry shrugged helplessly to himself and ended the call, throwing the mirror into his trunk and pulling out some clean swimming trunks. It was really too hot to be wearing anything more.

He sighed as he closed the lid and stood up. He just hoped Remus had calmed down by the time he met Savitar.

Because, if he was honest with himself, Harry didn't know if Remus would actually loose that fight.

* * *

After a quick, cool shower, Harry pulled on his swimming trunks and went out to try and find Savitar.

He was running out of time to complete his Oath. The magic had increased since he had fallen asleep and was now wrapped completely around him, like steel bands crushing his chest, making it difficult to breath.

His magic was turning against him and he didn't really want to contemplate just how much _worse_ it was going to get if he didn't do anything soon.

Unfortunately, Savitar seemed to have skipped the island leaving Harry to wander the halls and rooms all day. His magic building and turning on him, sparking painfully against his skin and irritating him.

By the time late afternoon rolled around Harry was a pissed off, nervous and frustrated wreak.

That was why, when Savitar _finally_ appeared, smiling at him in welcome as he strode towards him, Harry picked up one of the heavy vases that was sitting on the pedestals that lined the walls and swung it straight at Savitar's head.

It shattered on impact and Harry, panting harshly, watched as Savitar swayed for a moment before his eyes rolled back up into his head and he fell backwards.

He had a feeling that the only reason that he had managed to do that was because he had caught Savitar by surprise.

His magic lessened it's hold a bit, as if it could tell that the Oath was in the middle of being completed, and Harry breathed a bit easier.

He was never, _ever_ making another Oath. Ever.

He dropped to his knees and ran his hands and eyes over Savitar's wetsuit. How the hell was he supposed to take it off?

A sweep of his fingers around the collar had him groaning. The bloody zipper was on the back!

Harry was five six on a good day. Savitar looked to be around six eight and had maybe a hundred more pounds of pure muscle on him. How the hell was he supposed to do this? And he couldn't use magic to roll him over either.

Harry gritted his teeth. He'd come across harder situations.

He just hoped Savitar didn't wake up during the process. He didn't want to die.

He grabbed the shoulder and pushed up. It didn't work. Savitar was mainly dead weight.

Undeterred he moved to the other side and reached across, straining he managed to get the shoulder off the ground. Only now he was stuck like this with no way to reach around to unzipper him.

He let the shoulder fall back with a thump.

Maybe of he got the hips to shift too?

He reached back over and got the shoulder back up off the ground then, carefully and with a lot of grunting and straining, he managed to hook his leg around Savitar's hip and roll him over.

The good news was that it worked.

The bad news was that Harry was now underneath Savitar's unconscious body.

He rolled his eyes and groped Savitar's back blindly. Stupid zipper had to be…aha!

Grinning he pulled the zipper down as far as it could go, trying very hard to ignore the hot breaths of air on his neck.

Right, now to get it off.

Harry shoved at Savitar's shoulder, trying to re-roll him back onto his back. It was almost as hard as the first time but now Harry could lock his elbows into place and push against the marble floor.

Savitar seemed to let out a sigh as he flopped onto his back and Harry froze, unsure if he'd wake up.

He didn't.

Harry breathed out a silent sigh of relief and straddled his waist, tugging at the shoulders of the wetsuit, trying to pull it down his body.

"How tight does he want this?" Harry grumbled to himself, "Does he just magic it onto his body? There is no way that he could get this on the muggle way."

"What are you doing?"

Harry let out a yelp at the unexpected noise, face planting into Savitar's abs when his hand that he was using for support skidded out from underneath him.

He glanced up with wide eyes to see the guy from yesterday standing next to him, staring at him with both eyebrows raised.

"Um…" Harry stalled, "it's not what it looks like?"

One of the eyebrows lowered until he only had one raised. He looked about them at the shards of broken pottery.

"It looks like you knocked Savitar out and shattered one of his priceless vases."

Harry winced. "Do you think he'd be mad?"

The man snorted. "I think he'll probably kill you." His gaze trailed over Harry before flicking to Savitar's face, "Then again…"

Harry shifted. "Are you going to kill me…?"

"Ash."

"Huh?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"My name is Ash. And to answer your question, no I'm not."

"Oh." Harry nodded and went back to tugging the wetsuit down. He was mostly there and gave out a cry of triumph when it slid and bunched at his waist.

At least before he got a little distracted by the tattoos.

"So…what _are _you doing?" Ash asked, snapping Harry out of his daze and causing him to try and tug the wetsuit down further. "Because it looks a little suspect."

"I…" Harry flushed, "I made a stupid Oath when I was drunk to get Savy out of this wetsuit." He shrugged, "And since I didn't particularly want to die a long painful death, I chose to actually complete it. At least Savy will kill me so quickly I probably won't even feel it."

Ash nodded and smirked, "Anyone other than you and I'd say that you were lying. But from what I know and what Savitar has told me about you I'm just going to believe you."

"Thanks." Harry smiled at him briefly before frowning and turning back to the wetsuit that was stubbornly clinging to Savitar's hips. "Stupid wetsuit," he grumbled to himself, "so tight. I hope Savitar wasn't planning on having kids."

Ash choked on a laugh. "Here, he said, putting down a sheet of paper on the floor, "this is the gumbo recipe that you always seem to forget. I'll just leave it here so you can get on with…" he trailed off as he motioned at the whole area.

"It was nice meeting you!" Harry said brightly and Ash grinned widely as he disappeared.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a choked off scream when Savitar grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?"

Harry slowly looked up to find Savitar staring at him looking decidedly unimpressed.

Harry said the first thing that popped into his head. "I can fix the vase."

He grimaced and mentally slapped himself.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Savitar asked slowly, the bloodlust rising slowly but steadily.

Harry started to babble and by the end of the explanation he was breathing heavily and being stared at bemusedly.

"You know, if you just wanted to take my clothes off you could have just said."

Harry flushed and mumbled something as he looked away.

Savitar smirked as he leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Go on then."

Harry whipped his head around. "What?"

Savitar just nodded at the wetsuit pooling at his waist. "You haven't finished."

Harry swallowed and shifted. "Um, it's stuck…"

Without moving his arms Savitar arched up and, without breaking into a sweat, held himself there.

Harry was distracted by the way his stomach muscles tensed, throwing interesting shadows across the tattoos on his sides. Not really paying attention to what he was doing he reached over and traced the edge of one, dipping his fingers into the grooves between muscles that were hidden in shadows.

He could feel the muscles twitch under his fingertips but it was the heavy breath that Savitar released that brought Harry back to reality.

He closed his eyes and ripped the wetsuit straight off Savitar's hips and down his legs, stumbling to a standing position. He didn't open his eyes again until he was facing the other way.

He dropped the wetsuit on the floor as he felt the magic of the Oath release and disappear, sighing in relief and relaxing. He quickly tensed again when he heard Savitar stand up behind him and walk closer.

"So now that you've got my wetsuit off, what are you going to do now?" He asked lowly.

"This." Harry whipped out his wand and set the wetsuit on fire. With Fiendfire. Better safe than sorry right? Who knows if the Oath would become active again if Savitar wore the wetsuit again.

Savitar let out a curse and pushed past him. Fortunately he'd managed to poof another wetsuit on. Or maybe that was unfortunately.

Whatever it was he was too late to save his wetsuit which had turned into a burnt ring on the floor.

Harry knew that the dark fire curse was good for something!

If it could destroy a horcrux then it could destroy a wetsuit and make sure that there was not enough left for Savitar to fix it.

He felt like cackling.

At least until Savitar stood up with rage in his eyes and said, "That was my favourite wetsuit."

* * *

Hahaha. Ah…well that was enjoyable to write :)

I'm hoping that at least one other person found it amusing as well. And yes, I'll admit it. I only gave Savitar a sex dungeon to carry on the Black inheritance joke.

I'm lame like that :P

Reviews are love!


	20. Chapter 20

I enjoy reading reviews so much! But I'm starting to think that maybe this story isn't going to live up to its promise. :S

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 20th – 5 days to go! :O

* * *

Savitar was pissed.

Well, at least that's what Harry _thought_. He didn't actually have much proof besides the rage in his eyes and the very heavy, controlled breathing that he was doing.

"Um," Harry winced, "I'm sorry?"

The glare intensified and Harry sort of saw his life flash before his eyes.

"I'm really sor-"

Savitar cut him off by storming past, bumping into him and sending him into the wall. Harry let out an 'oof' but turned to face the retreating back, "There was a reason!" he called out.

Savitar didn't stop.

Harry let his hands drop to his side as he stood in the abandoned hallway surrounded by pottery shards.

Well…at least he was alive, right?

For some reason the thought didn't comfort him as much as it probably should. Harry sighed and with an absent flick of his wand repaired the vase and placed it carefully back on his pedestal.

Crap.

* * *

Harry spent the next two hours wandering around Savitar's home, unsure whether or not he even wanted to run across an angry Savitar. But it did give him the opportunity to have a closer look around the place and the one thing that stood out to him was that the entire building was cold.

Not cold in temperature as the breeze that blew through the passageways was always heated by the sun. No, the entire place was made of marble and, although very pretty in the classical way, had absolutely no homely touches that he could see.

He'd say it reminded him of a museum but even they were more welcoming.

Harry had only been here a few days and already it was making him uncomfortable. Hogwarts and The Burrow had spoiled him and now, whenever he thought about what made a home, he always envisioned comfy chairs, a roaring fire, colours, bustle and trinkets and knick-knacks dotting every surface.

This place was even worse than the Dursley's. At least _they_ had pictures on their walls.

And it wasn't as if Savitar _couldn't_ change what it looked like. After all, Harry wasn't even going to pretend that his room actually existed before he got there.

That meant that Savitar just didn't want to change it, or couldn't be bothered to.

Harry shivered as he thought about what kind of mindset someone would have to be in to not even be bothered to make a home. Even _animals_ nested.

But Savitar had seemed to improve. Harry's bedroom was proof of that. After all, if Savitar didn't actually care then he wouldn't have given Harry one of the comfiest beds he'd ever slept on, he would have just let him sleep on whatever he already had.

Now Harry's fear was that he'd somehow managed to make Savitar revert back into whatever mindset he'd have previous.

It was as he was wandering the halls that he came across a cluster of puffskeins grouped together. When they caught sight of him Ash let out a chirp and bounced over to him, the others following.

Harry sat down with a smile and let his pets settle around him. "Hey," he said softly as he petted them.

They all let out rumbling purrs as they nudged against him.

"Guys, I want you to stay out the way of Savitar for the moment, okay? I pissed him off and I don't want him to take out his frustrations with me out on you."

Harry turned to Ash and looked at him sternly, "I'm counting on you Ash." He said, "Keep them alive for another day."

Ash chirped at him and Harry smiled and put him back down on the ground, pulling out his wand in the process and twirling it in between his fingers. "Great! Now, who wants food?"

He was answered by excited squeaks and he grinned as he watched his little army of pets devour the scraps he conjured for them.

* * *

After he watched his puffskeins bounce away happily fed, following Ash's lead, Harry's smile dropped from his face again and he sighed.

As much as he didn't really want to come across Savitar he had checked the entire place and it was obvious that he wasn't inside anyway. That only left outside.

Steeling his nerves he stepped outside and was immediately glad that he was only dressed in swimming trunks.

The breeze had nothing on the heat of the sun and soon Harry found himself sweating as he walked down the worn path, lined on either side by what looked like the beginnings of a jungle, which led away from the front door.

Turning a corner he gaped. Hidden behind the plant life was the most beautiful beach that he'd ever seen. The sand was white and the sea was the shade of blue that made the sky look inferior.

Forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be feeling guilty, Harry let out a joyful laugh and stepped onto the warm sand, letting his toes wiggle in it. He could feel the sun beat down on his shoulders, hear the crash of the waves on the shore and smell the sea salt.

It was heaven.

He stretched his arms out as if to embrace the world and ran towards the sea. Yelping when the water crashed over his feet and shins. It was surprisingly cold compared to the sun but Harry laughed anyway and waded in deeper until the water level was up to his thighs.

A shoal of little silver fish darted away from him and he leant down to get a closer look at the sea life around him.

He didn't think that his grin could get any wider when he looked up and spotted what looked to be a figure sitting on the sea's surface.

It was too far away to properly see who it was but Harry knew anyway. It was Savitar. And just like that Harry's good mood dropped.

His shoulders slumped and he made his way out of the water. Sitting down further up the beach on the dry sand, grimacing slightly when it stuck to his wet legs.

He wanted to apologise but there was no way that he could get out to where Savitar was and he didn't really want to yell the apology across to him.

Besides, he had already apologised and it didn't work. What he needed was to make it up to him. But how exactly was he supposed to do that?

* * *

Savitar was sitting on his surfboard. Every so often a swell would lift him higher but there were no real waves right now. That was tomorrow.

Nevertheless, it was calming to him. He liked coming out here to think and calm himself.

Lately it had been more of the latter than the former but for some strange reason he didn't mind. His life had been long and he'd been saddled with responsibilities that he never wanted.

Because of this he's closed off somewhat. Sure it had taken centuries but it had happened. He had become cold, only caring about the few that could be called his friends. Ash and Takashi. And maybe the were's under his control. Sometimes. When they weren't annoying him.

But everything else had been shut off. He'd taken lovers and whores just to sate his needs and could create anything else that he might want.

The last time his blood had pumped hard in his veins was when they were putting War down. The last time he had found himself genuinely content was when he discovered surfing.

And then Harry had come along. Had destroyed what was his and he found his blood pumping again in both rage and in other ways. Harry had made him laugh until he couldn't breath, Harry calmed him just by being close to him, and Harry incited emotions in him that he thought he had lost millennia ago.

He had the power to frustrate him beyond all reason but at the same time forgive him for things that, if other people had committed them, he would have killed them without even thinking twice.

And he was starting to get addicted to his smile.

Savitar groaned and let his head fall forward until his chin was resting on his chest.

Harry had just destroyed his wetsuit. His _favourite_ wetsuit. And, instead of being angry like he had every right to be, he was instead feeling guilty that he had just stormed off and left Harry alone and ignored him when he was trying to explain!

This was beyond frustrating.

The faint sound of laughter distracted him and he lifted his head and turned his gaze to the beach.

He could see Harry, his arms outstretched, running towards the water like it was his first time doing so. The pure unbridled joy that he could hear made his chest swell and his heart to soar pleasantly.

Unbidden, a smile crossed his face as he watched his little guest play in the water, bending down to get a closer look at something.

But all that changed when Harry's head shot up and looked straight at him. The joy seemed to disappear instantly and Savitar watched as Harry slowly moved out of the water and back up the beach, slumping down on the sand.

Savitar could almost taste the regret and sadness and he sighed.

Even after everything, he couldn't stand to see Harry sad or upset in anyway.

This was why, even though Harry had angered him, he was still calling a war council and destroying his enemies.

Maybe that would show Harry he wasn't really angry with him at all anymore.

* * *

The next time Harry looked up Savitar was gone. As he hadn't passed him on his way up the beach Harry could only assume that he'd done that cool silent apparation thing.

Harry sighed and stopped doodling patterns in the sand, trudging back up the beach towards the house.

Guess Savitar was still angry with him if he'd gone out of his way to magically get past him rather then see him.

Feeling dejected he started to walk to his room so he could take a shower when he was startled when he ran into the back of someone. He let out a squeak of surprise and stumbled back, rubbing his nose.

"Watch where you're going you little-" The man turned around with a snarl but quickly cut off when he spotted Harry's shorter stature. "Sorry."

Harry blinked as the man moved away from him.

That was weird.

It was about then that he noticed that there were a lot more people arriving just outside the door of the room that he had arrived in.

He moved closer, his curiosity spiking, and saw that the room in question was full of men and women who were milling around and talking quietly with each other.

Harry swallowed when he saw that Savitar was observing them all, sitting on the life guard chair that Harry had noticed the first time he had arrived in the room.

He went to take a step forward when he faltered and looked around him again. He really wanted to apologise again but he was unsure about the audience.

It wasn't that he was scared, it was just that Savitar had been very angry and he knew that when people got angry they tended to humiliate and mock the one who had wronged them. And he was tired of being hurt.

He'd try to apologise again when Savitar was alone again.

"We meet again."

Harry jumped and let out short yell of fright. It was a yell, not a scream, no matter what anyone said. He span around to find Ash standing next to him wearing a smile.

"Ash!" He grinned and hugged the taller man, ignoring how he tensed. Harry didn't let go until he felt Ash relax and pat him on the back.

Because of this he didn't notice that his yell had attracted the attention of Savitar who was glaring at Ash the long Harry hugged him.

Ash noticed however, and despite how uncomfortable the hug had initially been, smirked at his friend as he patted Harry, before turning his attention back to the small human.

He could feel Savitar's glare on him though and it filled him with amusement.

"So how are things? The last time we met you were a little…busy…"

Ash was a little concerned when Harry's face fell and he drew back a little.

"It didn't go so well."

"Savitar was angry?"

Harry shrugged. "Not so much about me undressing him, more about me obliterating his clothes."

Ash winced and gripped Harry's shoulder in consolidation.

The glare turned murderous and Ash inwardly snickered.

He did stop, however, when Harry turned bright eyes onto him. "I've just had a brilliant idea."

Ash felt cold chills run down his spine.

"Can you do me a favour?"

Ash bit his lip in indecision. On one hand, he was getting a really bad feeling. On the other hand it was getting increasingly difficult to ignore Harry's puppy eyes. It felt the same when Simi asked him for something and Ash felt himself cursing his soft streak.

Looked like he'd associated Harry with Simi in regards to relationships.

He was unsure whether or not it was going to lead to the end of the known world.

Probably.

Or maybe that would only occur if Harry and Simi met.

"Sure," he found himself answering, "just let me go to the council that Savitar's called and I'll be right with you."

Harry grinned and hugged him again. "Thanks!"

Ash watched as he bounced off and, when he was out of sight, slowly made his way into the room and closed the door behind him, walking over to Savitar's 'throne'.

The fact that Harry's touch didn't make his skin crawl was both baffling and telling.

He looked at his friend and couldn't stop the snort of amusement escaping. Savitar's jaw was working and he was looking extremely pissed.

"Something wrong?"

Savitar let out an almost silent snarl. "What were you doing with him?"

"He asked me to meet with him afterwards."

Savitar's hand twitched.

"I couldn't say no." Ash continued with barely concealed glee at his friend's expense, "after all, he _is_ rather adorable."

The bloodlust spiked and the gathered were's let out startled noises.

Ash just mentally sniggered.

* * *

Harry had to wait for ages for Ash to be free. He took a quick shower and changed into a clean pair of jeans and shirt and then spent the rest of the time loitering outside the room.

There must have been some type of silencing spell on it because, no matter how hard he pressed his ear against the door, he couldn't hear a thing that was happening on the inside.

What he wouldn't give for a pair of extendable ears right about now…

He was lying spread-eagled on his back, his head tilted to the side so that he could watch the door, bored out of his mind when they finally opened and Ash walked out.

Harry grinned as Ash did a double take and scrambled to his feet. "Ash! Finally!" He called out as he bounced over to the man and linked arms with him, "I've been waiting _ages_! What were you doing? Planning a war?"

"Something like that." Ash answered in amusement as Harry dragged him away towards his bedroom.

Once they were inside Harry, threw up the strongest wards he could think of, weaving them in with the rest of the wards around the island to strengthen them. If anyone wanted to get into his bedroom now they would have to take down all the wards that covered the island and he didn't think that Savitar would risk his island like that.

He then turned to face his newest friend who was staring around the room in interest.

"This is rather…different…than the rest of the house."

Harry shrugged. "It's not as different as the sex dungeon."

Ash turned to him with wide eyes but Harry ignored him. "Anyway!" he chirped, "I was wondering if you could get me off this island?"

"Well…yes…" Ash hedged, unsure how Savitar would take the disappearance of the one thing that Ash knew incited more then antipathy in him.

"Great! Let's go!"

Ash blinked. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "wait. Do you know anywhere that sells wetsuits?"

Ash smiled and held out his hand.

* * *

The shop was somewhere in America. Harry wasn't sure just where about though. But it did have a large selection to choose through.

"You know," Ash said as he stood by, watching as he looked through every wetsuit in the place, "Savitar can just create another wetsuit. You don't need to buy him one."

Harry grimaced as he put another plain black suit back on the rails. "But I destroyed it." He countered, "His _favourite_ wetsuit. The least I can do is, if not replace it, get him something that might make it up to him." He shrugged, "Besides, _I_ destroyed it. It wouldn't be the same if _he_ just replaced it."

Ash didn't reply and instead just followed him as he moved to another section.

Harry was starting to loose hope when the most perfect suit caught his eye. "That one." He breathed out.

Ash looked up from a black wetsuit he was looking at and followed his gaze. He blinked. "Are you sure? It's got-"

"It's _perfect_." Harry interrupted him and picked it off the rail, looking at it reverently.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not his usual style…" he trailed off when Harry frowned and looked at him, "I'm sure he'll love it."

Inside he was mentally asking why he could never seem to deny Harry or Simi anything when they looked at him like that.

Gods help anyone if his enemies developed that talent.

Harry's grin helped disperse those thoughts and after a quick check in at the till to buy the thing and have it wrapped in a box, Ash let Harry link arms with him again and lead him to an alley to transport them both back into Harry's bedroom.

Thank gods Savitar had linked Harry into the wards.

There was a strange tenseness to the air when they stepped from the alley and into the room.

The origin was quickly solved when Ash and Harry turned around and came face to face with Savitar.

There wasn't a word that could accurately describe the fury that Savitar was projecting. The air crackled with power and bloodlust, making it difficult for Ash to breathe.

For the first time since Ash had met him, he actually considered that Savitar would be quite capable of killing him in cold blood and then laugh as the world burned around them.

"Would you mind explaining," Savitar snarled out, "just _what_ you were doing with Harry for _two hours_?"

* * *

Ash is in tro~uble! Haha :P

I…really hope this was believable…

And I've seemed to have sank back into the serious. Don't worry! Next chapter will be amusing…maybe…hopefully.

Reviews are love! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Oh man, I'm so tired!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 21st – 4 days to go!

* * *

Ash shot a look at Harry who was glancing between them nervously.

"Nothing."

Savitar snarled and took a step forward. "You want to try that again?"

Ash swallowed and took a step back. He wasn't crazy. He wasn't going to be closer to Savitar than he had to.

"Savy…" Harry stepped between them, "nothing happened."

For a moment it seemed like Savitar was going to ignore Harry, push past him and kill Ash, but then he leant back slightly and the pressure in the room lessened a little.

Harry smiled at him but it quickly turned awkward when Savitar just looked at him. He scuffed his foot on the floor.

"Um, here." Harry thrust the present box at Savitar.

Things became even more awkward when Savitar didn't take the box from him.

"It's…it's a present? From me. To say sorry for obliterating your favourite…" Harry trailed off when Savitar turned his attention from him back to Ash. "You don't have to accept it." He said softly, "I was just trying to make it up to you."

Savitar didn't say anything and Harry let the box fall to him side. "Stupid idea anyway." He murmured to himself and grimaced.

Behind him Ash felt his heart break. _Nobody_ upset his kids.

He didn't even care anymore that Savitar wanted to castrate him in the most painful way he could think of.

He glared at Savitar over the top of Harry's bent head.

Savitar looked a little startled and Ash used the reprieve to stare pointedly at his friend, then Harry, then the present and then back to Savitar again.

Savitar gave him one last half hearted glare and motioned for him to leave the room. Ash complied, patting Harry on the shoulder in moral support.

When the door had clicked closed, Savitar let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Harry, squeezing tightly for a second before dragging him over to the bed.

Savitar sat and pulled Harry down next to him. "Okay, let's see it."

Harry flushed a little and looked away, "You don't have to force yourself to open it."

"Look, do you want me to have the present or not?" Savitar asked shortly.

"Well maybe I _don't_ anymore!" Harry said in annoyance, standing up from the bed.

Savitar didn't let him get too far, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down onto his lap.

"Let me go." Harry huffed, trying to squirm away.

In response, Savitar wrapped his arms around him and pinned his arms to his sides. "I'm never letting you go." He murmured quietly into Harry's ear and suppressed a smile at the shiver and quick intake of air.

"Um," Harry swallowed, suddenly nervous, "okay then."

Savitar grinned. "You promise you won't run?"

Harry nodded.

Savitar loosened his grip and, true enough, Harry didn't try to run, though he did swivel around on Savitar's lap, the box balanced on his knees.

"So, this is a make up present then?"

"Yeah," Harry ducked his head sheepishly, "Sorry for ruining your clothes."

Savitar just brushed off his apologies and opened the box, staring at the wetsuit contained in it in bemusement.

"Do…do you like it?" Harry asked when it was obvious Savitar wasn't going to say anything.

"It's…different…"

"You don't like it. Well," Harry rubbed the back of his head, "you don't have to…I just thought that it might make up for…sorry. I can take it back and-"

Savitar shifted the box away from Harry when he tried to grab it. He put it down on the bed next to him and pulled out the wetsuit to get a better look at it, his arm tightening around Harry's waist.

"Now, I didn't say that…"

The wetsuit was certainly different than what he usually wore. For starters there wasn't one bit of black on it. Instead it was a bright aquamarine with a thick white stripe running up the side.

But that wasn't all. Oh no. Covering the body was a bright purple and green flower print.

Savitar stared at it. Then tilted his head a little to look at it from a different angle.

"So," Harry said uncertainly, "you…like it?"

"It's…strangely compelling."

Harry grinned and bounced a little in excitement. "I saw it and knew that it would be perfect! It's just you."

"It is?" Savitar asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah." Harry said, nonplussed, "You _are_ the ocean." He pointed to the blue, "That's the colour the sea outside is in the sun and that," he pointed to the white stripe, "is the colour of the sand. Also, it's a racing stripe. To make you go faster."

"And what about the flowers?" Savitar asked, looking at his new suit with a lot more interest now that Harry had started explaining, "I don't think I'm much of a flower person."

"They're the same type as the flowers lining the path down to the beach." Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And maybe to Harry it was, Savitar mused.

"The colours of the flowers?" He asked instead.

Harry flushed, "Well…the…the purple…" he finished the rest of the sentence in a mumble.

Savitar leant closer with a grin, until his face was centimetres from Harry's own. "You mumble a lot. Is it to get me to lean closer to you?"

"No!" Harry said, flustered.

"Then what was that about the purple."

Harry clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, the flush on his cheeks darkening for a moment. "It matches your eyes."

Savitar felt oddly flattered. "And the green?"

Harry just shrugged, "It's my favourite colour."

At this Savitar raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He drawled, "Because they look like the exact same shade as _your_ eyes. And your hair."

Harry swallowed and shifted. "It's my favourite colour." He repeated stubbornly.

Savitar smiled. "Don't worry; it's becoming my favourite colour too."

Harry grinned at him. "So are you going to put it on then?"

"Yes." Savitar stood up and poofed away the wetsuit he was wearing. He grinned when he heard Harry squeak and turn around.

"You know, you could give a guy warning when you do that." Harry said.

"Maybe I didn't want you to turn around."

Harry just swallowed and glanced behind him hesitantly. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Savitar had already pulled on the new wetsuit and was threading his arms through the sleeves.

"Here," Harry said as he stood, "let me do it up for you."

Savitar turned around and Harry felt his heart pick up as he slowly pulled the zip up until it was resting at the base of Savitar's neck. He ran his hands over Savitar's back to smooth any wrinkles from the material and when Savitar turned around, he kept his hands pressed against his chest.

Savitar reached up and captured Harry's hands with his own.

"I really like it."

Harry smiled up at him. "It suits you."

"It also fits." Savitar smirked at him, "I wonder how long you were looking at me to be able to correctly know my size."

Harry flushed, "Um…I'm just lucky like that I guess."

"Don't worry," Savitar said quietly, leaning down closer, "It's a good thing."

He smirked at how red Harry had turned and sighed softly as he took a step back.

"Savy?"

"I have to go out for a bit Harry; you might not see me until sometime tomorrow."

"Oh," Harry dropped his head in disappointment and Savitar cursed himself when his chest started to ache. To appease his body he stepped back into Harry's personal space and tilted his chin up until he could look him in the eyes.

He stared at him intensely, trying to convey everything that he both could and couldn't say at this time. His thumb fluttered across Harry's bottom lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry's blinding smile was worth it.

* * *

Unfortunately, as soon as he stepped out Harry's bedroom, his bad mood returned and when he reached his office door he slammed it open.

Ash, who had been sitting patiently waiting for him, jumped and spun around. When he saw what Savitar was wearing his mouth opened and closed silently.

"What?" Savitar asked shortly, "You knew what was in the box. You were there when he picked it out."

"You are so whipped."

Savitar glared at him half heartedly before the papers on his desk caught his eye and the anger returned full force.

"Here." He said, thrusting the file at Ash. "This is everything that my minion's could gather on Harry."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Minions?"

"Blame Harry."

Ash snorted and made himself comfortable in one of the spare seats to read through the information. By the time he was finished he was as angry as Savitar.

"Did they _really_ do this?" He asked in disbelief. "Made him fight without _any_ training?"

Savitar just growled.

"His first kill was when he was eleven! He didn't get any counselling?"

"Do you see why I was angry when you arrived back? I had just finished reading that damned information!"

"And his Godfather is innocent and they still threw him away?"

Savitar got up to pace the room. "You have no idea how much restraint it took to not reveal myself when the rat betrayed his parents. If it wasn't for the fact that Vane was holding me back I would have just slaughtered that wannabe Dark Lord and saved Harry from everything.

"Screw the fates!"

Ash threw the file on the desk. "And now the same people want to watch as he's crucified for them."

Savitar snarled and punched the wall, watching as it cracked beneath his fist.

"When do we move out?"

"Now. We move out now. I've already contacted Zebulon. He's meeting us outside the entrance to that damned _Ministry_." He sneered.

Ash felt the demon in him stir in bloodlust. If he was a better person he might feel sorry for the people they were about to meet. But they had hurt what was theirs.

Instead he just felt glee at the chance for revenge.

* * *

London was cold. Snow dusted the streets and the group of weres standing outside an unassuming phone box was gathering some weird glances.

Not as many as Savitar was getting as he was still only dressed in his bright blue wetsuit. He had put on sandals though.

It was a toss up between the humans or the weres for who was looking at him in the most disbelief.

"Well?" Ash asked. "Where is he?"

"No need to be so impatient, I'm right here."

Ash whirled around to find Zebulon standing right behind him.

"I don't know why you had to drag me all the way out here though."

"Zeb." Savitar smirked at the scowl that crossed Zebulon's face.

"_Don't_ call me that."

"_Zeb_." Savitar repeated, "As Britain doesn't have a Chuthonian guardian, you're the nearest one so it falls under your jurisdiction."

Zebulon scowled. "You brought me all the way from Greece for _that_?"

"No. Give us your permission to teach Hecate's descendants a lesson."

Zebulon pressed a finger to his lips in an exaggerated thinking pose. "And what if I say no? You did call me Zeb after all."

A creepy smile crossed Savitar's face. "You're saying _no_ to _me_?" he asked politely.

Zebulon snorted. "Hell no. I don't care about the little wizards that much. Do what you like. Next time, _don't_ pull me from Greece for this." He rolled his eyes and disappeared.

Savitar turned to face his gathered minions. "On my signal." He said, before disappearing and reappearing in the middle of the ministry lobby.

There was a few startled exclamations but mostly people ignored him. This just pissed him off that much more. He snarled silently as he looked around him. Completely complacent and not worth his time.

He'd wipe the whole lot out but he had a feeling that Harry wouldn't like that, so instead of just bringing the roof down on their heads he turned to the gaudy fountain and melted it.

There were shouts and exclamations of shock and alarm. Then suddenly he was surrounded by dozens of men and women in blue robes with their wands pointed straight at him.

He laughed.

"Surrender your wand and put your hands where we can see them!"

He smirked evilly, "Foolish mortals, do you think I need a _wand_?"

With just a thought he had the security force flying through the air and pinned to the walls.

"Minions!" he called out and started to laugh again as the lobby was suddenly and silently filled with almost every were under his command.

The people, who had stopped to watch what had happened, started to scream and run but, without needing Savitar to tell them, the were's captured them and cut off all escape routes.

Once the room had descended into hushed silence, Savitar stopped laughing. "Now," he said, striding forward until he was standing in the middle of the floor, "Take me to your leader."

* * *

Arnold Swing had been having a great day so far. The campaign against the new Dark Lord Potter had been going very well. His message had been getting out and people were almost begging him to stay in office for the foreseeable future.

So what if all the other Minister's didn't believe him? They wouldn't be laughing so hard when Potter took over _their _countries! And so what if no one had managed to find neither hide nor hair of Potter's friends? He kept that little titbit out of the papers by reporting that so far their defences were working and Potter had been unable to get into the country.

He was just relaxing back in his rather comfy chair with a cup of tea when his assistant burst through the door and landed on his desk, knocking all of his paperwork and the tea set on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" He raged at the unconscious man, "You've spilt tea _everywhere_!"

"I'm not sure he's able to hear you."

Swing looked up to see a brown haired man in the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen step into his room. It was clinging everywhere! Hadn't the man ever heard of _dignity_? What was wrong with a nice concealing robe nowadays?

"Now, look here!" Swing drew his wand out and pointed it at the interloper. "Just who are you and what do you think you are doing barging in here like this without an appointment?"

The man smiled and Swing felt his blood freeze in his veins as the doors slammed shut and melted into the wall without the man so much as twitching a finger.

"I think we need to have a long chat. Don't you?"

* * *

"And so," Swing concluded, sweating nervously as he stood behind the podium in front of every single reporter in Britain, "it has been concluded that there has been a _gross_ misunderstanding."

He swallowed heavily as the brown-haired man, _Savitar_, kept staring at him. "A-and, we find that Harry Potter is _not_ a Dark Lord and has, instead, been working with a secret international taskforce to route out dark wizards from their bolt holes.

"That is why he was seen at the scene of so many catastrophes. Just…his team working at the forefront to keep us safe for another day."

He breathed a sigh of relief as the glare seemed to diminish slightly.

"Thank you, no questions."

He had almost made a break for it when an audible growl reached his ears over the mêlée his announcement had wrung. He scrambled back to the podium.

"Also! Sirius Black is innocent! He was framed and as such is found exonerated of all charges!"

Without sticking around another moment to find what his last statement had caused he tightened his grip on his wand and made a mad dash back to his chambers.

He needed tea and he needed it now.

* * *

Savitar was feeling very pleased with himself. He had gotten revenge, cleared Harry and his Godfather's names and had done so with no loss of life.

Loss of _other_ things though…

He had a feeling Harry was going to reward him _handsomely _when he found out just how much he had restrained himself.

"You do realise," Ash said as they walked the halls of him home together, "that now that they're not after him Harry will want to go home to his family."

Savitar stopped and scowled, "No he won't."

"Savitar…" Ash trailed off, "his family, for the first time ever, is completely free from _everything_. He'll want to celebrate with them."

"Harry is _mine_."

"You'll have to share though."

"No I won't."

Ash rolled his eyes and Savitar glared at the floor petulantly.

"Fine, but I'm telling him tomorrow. I'm not having him rush off now and leave me."

Ash nodded. "As long as you tell him that his soul isn't being hunted anymore."

Savitar looked away. "Very well, but will you do something for me?"

"That depends…" Ash said warily.

Savitar quietly opened the door to Harry's bedroom and found him asleep on his back, balls of fur sleeping on his stomach and the bed around him, purring gently.

He closed the door. "Tomorrow will you take care of Harry's pets? They always sleep on his bed and I don't want them getting in the way."

Ash raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Do I want to know?"

Savitar grinned pervertedly, "Probably not."

"Does this have something to do with your sex dungeon?"

Ash laughed when Savitar choked and tripped over thin air.

* * *

Well…it's not like I couldn't be bothered to write out Savitar's meeting with the minister – it's just that I'm going to leave what he did up to your imagination. I'm sure whatever you can think of would have happened in there somewhere :P

Reviews are love! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, so there were a few things I forgot to mention last chapter.

First off, Dark-Hunters is written by Sherrilyn Kenyon :)

Secondly, one of my awesome friends – WordsinRain – has also written a DH xover, but with BtVS. The main pairing is Faith/Sasha and you should check it out at www. fanfiction. net/s /6091708/ 1/ (shameless plugging done!)

Thirdly, sorry about the last few updates being so late! I know that a few of you wait for them (which is _awesome_ btw) but I'm back home now and so busy that I'm not actually getting time to sit down and write until eight at night. So, sorry…next time I write advent I will try to get a few chapters ahead. Wait, no, that's probably never going to happen. You'll just have to have my apologies :P

Fourthly…wait, was there a…oh yeah, just a note that the reason Savitar and Ash said that Harry first killed when he was eleven was that I don't count being turned into a shade as killing. Whereas burning a man to death with your own hands…yeah, I'd count that. If you're on the other side of the debate and that didn't cut it for you then the excuse is that Harry doesn't remember killing Voldemort when he was one – just green light and his mother begging for his life – whereas he definitely remembers Quirell.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 22nd – 3 days to go!

* * *

Ash walked into one of the homiest and weirdest scenarios he never thought he'd see.

He blinked but the image didn't disappear.

A small clearing had been hollowed out of the jungle at the back of the house with a view of the beach. Which, really, was weird enough because the back of the house didn't face the beach.

In the clearing a small bamboo table and two chairs had been placed. Sitting in those chairs were Savitar and Harry. That part wasn't so much weird as quite cute in a married couple kind of way.

On the table was a breakfast spread of toast, English muffins, an array of jams, orange juice and a tea set. Harry was currently spreading strawberry jam on toast and kicking his legs as he hummed to himself.

The kicker to the whole scene was Savitar who was sitting wearing the blue wetsuit that Harry had given him, reading glasses and reading the newspaper, chuckling every now and then as he sipped from a tea cup.

Ash checked in case the world had decided to end without telling him.

Nope! Still there!

"Er…"

Harry's head turned and he smiled brightly at Ash.

"Ash! Come sit down! What are you doing here?"

Ash slowly walked over to the table and gingerly sat down in the chair that Harry conjured for him. Despite his best efforts he couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture Savitar made.

Savitar ignored him.

"Tea?" Harry offered.

"Okay." Ash said in bewilderment, taking the delicate china cup when Harry handed it to him.

"So, how have you been?" Harry asked as he turned back to his breakfast.

"Good." Ash nodded and then tilted his head to see if Savitar would change with a different angle.

He didn't.

"That's good. Muffin?"

"No thank you." Ash took a small sip of tea and decided he couldn't take it anymore. He put the teacup down. "Savitar. What…?"

Savitar dipped the paper and stared at him over the top of his glasses. "Yes?"

Ash's mouth worked for a moment before he said the only thing he _could_ say. "You wear glasses?"

"No."

"But…" Ash was confused.

Savitar flicked the paper until it stopped drooping. "Harry transfigured them for me."

"'Cos they make him look more distinguished!" Harry chirped in, licking a blob of jam from his thumb.

"Oh." Ash said faintly, "I see."

Savitar dropped the paper and glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you contradicting Harry?"

"No." Ash said quickly and then had to smother a snort of amusement, "You look very pretty."

A tick appeared in Savitar's jaw.

"I think they make him look hot." Harry said absently as he reached across the table for another slice of toast.

Savitar smiled smugly at Ash and disappeared behind his paper again.

To try and bring some semblance of normality back into his world view Ash turned back to Harry. Who was sprinkling sugar on top of his jam in a pattern that, Ash noticed in slight alarm, looked like his mother's symbol.

"Where did you see that?"

"Hmm?" Harry looked up, blinking out of his daze, "See what?" He took a giant bite of toast. "How's Fred and George doing by the way?"

Ash closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against them. After a moment he sighed and sat back up. "They're doing fine." He said, "More than fine actually. Somehow they roped Julian and Kyrian into a prank."

"Ooh! What did they do?" Harry asked in excitement.

"They released a herd of small animals that they had-"

"Nifflers?"

"Small, brown and steals shiny things?"

"Yup!"

"Then yes, Nifflers. They released them into Valerius' home. His entire house is filled with things that glitter. He wasn't pleased."

Harry dissolved into laughter. "Oh man, priceless."

Ash noticed that whilst Harry was laughing, Savitar was surreptitiously staring at him out of the corner of his eye with a fond look on his face. He grinned wildly at him when Savitar felt his stare and looked at him.

Savitar scowled and folded the paper, which Ash just noticed was today's Daily Prophet, and put it on the table.

Ash took another sip of tea to hide his smile when Harry looked up.

"So, Ash, why are you here?" Harry asked again.

"I'm here to collect your pets."

Harry cocked his head, "My pets? Why?"

Ash shot a look at Savitar who was studiously drinking his own tea. "Savitar asked me to last night, so that he could spend the day with you without you worrying about them."

Harry turned to Savitar with an affectionate look, "You got a babysitter for the kids?"

Ash had to quickly turn his snort into a cough. "Um, yeah." He said before Savitar could smite him. "That's exactly what he did."

"You're so sweet." Harry smiled at Savitar and then turned around a bellowed "Ash!"

Ash jumped and looked at Harry like he was mad. It didn't help that Savitar was now grinning at him.

He was just about to ask 'what?' when, what could only be described as, a black ball of fluff bounced through the door and up to Harry where it started to purr.

Harry bent down and picked it up, thrusting it at Ash. "Ash, meet Ash! My Lieutenant."

Ash carefully picked up his namesake and brought it closer to his face to get a better look. He let out a yell and jerked in surprise when it shoved its tongue up his nose.

Harry laughed. "Oh yeah, they do that sometimes."

Ash warily held the puffball at arms length, staring at it cautiously as it waved its tongue at him.

"Ash also has a strange fixation with my head." Harry said musingly.

Savitar snorted into his tea whilst Ash's eyes widened. "What?"

"Ash." Harry continued. "Likes to sit on top of my head. His real name is Acheron though, but I always call him Ash."

Ash choked a little, unsure how his day could get any weirder, "What? Why?"

Harry shrugged at him, "I was going for the Greek theme. Ash," he turned his attention back to the puffskein, "call them."

Puffskein Ash let out a loud trill and within seconds sixteen other balls of fluff had bounced through the door and surrounded the table. Harry reached down and put the two smallest yellow ones on the table where they promptly rolled in spilt jam.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Harry said, "I'll explain who they are. The black ones are Ash, which you've met, Ares and Hades. The pink ones are Hera, Athena and Aphrodite, the purple are Hermes, Dionysus and Hephaestus. Green are Artemis, Poseidon and Demeter and the yellow are Zeus, Hestia and Apollo."

Ash stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, it gets better." Savitar murmured at him.

"And these two," Harry grinned down at his two babies, "Are Julian Macedon and Strukerius. Stryker for short."

Ash choked.

"You'll have to be careful with Stryker," Harry confided with him, "He has a bit of hero-worship for Ash and will most likely want to sit on your head too."

Harry grinned at him and held out his babies. Ash took them absently and just stared at them.

"Take care of them."

"I will." Ash shook himself and looked up at his companions. "So what are you planning to do today?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

"I was going to take Harry surfing."

Ash nodded and then glanced at Harry when he murmured, "Surfing…", licking a stray bit of jam off his palm from Stryker, "Oh, I know that one. It has a board, right?"

Ash snorted when Savitar let out a pained noise, looking like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

"Unless that's wrong?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Ash stood up and gathered the puffskeins around him. "No, you got it right."

"How can you not know what surfing is?" Savitar asked in disbelief.

"Hey," Harry defended. "It's not my fault! I hadn't really even seen the sea until I came here."

Savitar let out another pained noise.

"Unless you count the shack during that storm at night when I was eleven…or when we went to the cave when I was seventeen. Though I don't really count that last one because the zombies just made everything bad."

Savitar narrowed his eyes. "Zombies?"

"Uh huh." Harry nodded his head. "But my school had a lake. It had a giant squid and mermaids in it. Does that count?"

Savitar looked like he _really_ wanted to ask more about the zombies. Instead he just shook his head and stood up. "No. No, it doesn't count." He poofed Harry's robes into a pair of swimming trunks. "I'm taking you surfing. Now."

Harry turned and waved goodbye at Ash as Savitar dragged him down to the beach. "Bye! See you later!"

Ash raised a hand in farewell and turned to stare at the puffballs. He grinned and disappeared, taking them with him.

* * *

Harry was straddling his surfboard and gripping it so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

Beside him Savitar was sitting on his own board, his eyes closed, his head tipped back and a content smile on his face. He looked completely at peace with the world.

Harry's board gave a wobble as a wave swelled underneath it and he swallowed. He was just trying not to drown.

Savitar sighed "This is the life."

"Yeah," Harry replied as his board tipped alarmingly to the side and he quickly tried to right it. This was nothing like flying.

Savitar stared around him. He was surrounded by blue except for the smudge of white and green in the distance that was Neratiti. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky and he loved it.

He could feel the waves swell underneath him but they were too far out for them to properly develop. Once he got closer to land they would grow and break.

Right now he was just showing Harry how peaceful it was. Showing him a little part of himself.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

There was no reply and Savitar glanced at Harry to see what was wrong.

He came face to face with an upside down surfboard and no sign of his companion.

"Shit!"

He quickly righted the board and grabbed the leash and pulled. He kept pulling and when he got to Harry's ankle he tugged him up out of the water and across his own board.

Harry spluttered and coughed up water as he gripped Savitar's thigh.

"Whoa." He croaked out after the water had left his system, "That was terrifying."

Savitar snorted and manhandled him into a sitting position, his back against his chest. Harry squeaked when another wave caused the board to rise and dip.

"Okay." Savitar said, banishing Harry's surfboard with a wave of his hand. "New rule. You're sticking with me."

Harry coughed, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

Savitar stared at him, unimpressed. "Harry." He said slowly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist when he felt the shorter man tip slightly to the right, "If I hadn't made you wear that leash you probably would have died."

Harry shuddered. "I hate dying. It makes me feel weird for ages."

Savitar stiffened behind him. "You've already died?"

Harry let his head drop back onto Savitar's shoulder, feeling more relaxed now he knew that Savitar was in charge. "Just a few times."

Before Savitar could ask more he was blinded by Harry's smile when he twisted to face him. "So, this is surfing?"

Savitar didn't know what to do. Continue questioning Harry or start correcting him on surfing.

The surfing won out.

"No." He grinned down at him, "I'll show you what surfing is all about. Kneel on the board."

He watched incredulously as Harry got on his hands and knees in front of him.

"Like this?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder.

"That'll do." Savitar croaked out. He glanced upwards, praying for restraint before kneeling himself and starting to paddle.

The water under them was beginning to get just that little wilder, waves breaking and sending them dipping. Harry squeaked whenever this happened and clutched at the sides of the board.

Savitar grinned at him and looked behind. The wave he had been waiting for for the past week was coming up.

"Hang on. This is going to be awesome." He told Harry, grinning at him reassuringly when he glanced back with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Don't worry, I wont let you die. Just don't move."

And then suddenly he jumped up, expertly balancing the board with Harry's extra weight, and the wave was on top of them.

Harry let out a yell of shock when the board veered to the left but it quickly turned into awe when the wave curled up and over them. He gasped and leant back, his hands leaving their death grip, as he gazed up at the edge of the wave that they were just staying ahead of.

Savitar watched glanced down fondly and compensating when Harry shifted around and trailed his fingers in the wall of water, laughing as it sprayed out behind them.

Harry on the other hand was having the time of his life. Terror had quickly turned to delight as Savitar steered him safely through the passage. He turned around on his knees to see behind them, wrapping his arms around Savitar's waist and peeking around his hip as he watched the wave crash and churn just metres from the tail of their board.

Savitar jerked a little when he felt Harry wrap his arms around him, the board wobbling slightly. He glanced down to see what Harry was up to and only saw Harry, kneeling between his legs, wrapped around his waist staring up at him with joy sparkling in his eyes. His brain died.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he lost concentration, the nose jerking into the wave and sending it flying into the air. He barely had time to grab Harry's wrist before the wave crashed down on them, sending them spinning deep into the water.

He could feel Harry tense and flail but didn't let go. Instead he wrapped his arms tighter around him and kicked his legs, dragging him up to the surface.

They broke through, spluttering and coughing. Harry was clinging tightly to him, trying to rub the salt water out of his eyes. Savitar kept them both afloat and glanced around them for his board. He spotted it a few metres away floating serenely in the calming waters.

Kicking his legs he half swam half dragged Harry through the water. When he got to his board he lifted Harry until he was sitting on it.

Harry finished coughing and wiped his face, taking in a gulp of air. He stared down at Savitar looking rather startled. Then a huge grin broke across his face.

"That. Was awesome."

The smiled finally did Savitar in. Placing his hands either side of Harry he lifted himself out of the water.

"Were we supposed to do that thou-" He broke off with a squeak when the board sunk a little and turned to ask Savitar what he was playing at when he was thoroughly distracted by firm lips crushing against his own.

He moaned and threaded his fingers through Savitar's hair as he kissed back, parting his lips when he felt Savitar demand he do so.

Their tongues slid against one another as Savitar pressed harder against him. Harry, his eyes closed as they desperately kissed, was fully unprepared when his centre of gravity suddenly shifted and he was sent toppling backwards and into the water again.

Savitar cursed as Harry's mouth was wrenched away from him and ducked underneath the board, grabbing Harry and dragging him up again.

As soon as Harry's head breached the surface he started to kiss Savitar once again, wrapping his legs around Savitar's waist so they wouldn't get tangled.

Savitar groaned, one arm on his board, the other hand latched in Harry's hair, tilting his head until it was at just the right angle. He groaned when he felt Harry press against him, but needed to be _closer_. He needed…

With barely a thought they were back on the island, Harry letting out an 'oof' as his back hit the sand. Savitar was quick to catch it with him mouth though and pressed his body down against the man underneath him, feeling very smug when Harry groaned and arched into him.

Then higher brain function left and all he could concentrate on was skin and hands and lips and tongue and the green, green of Harry's eyes as he stared at him lazily and the moans and little noises they both made. His hand quickly found the burn on Harry's thigh and he spent who knows how long tracing every inch of it, delighting when Harry pressed closer, tugging the zip on the back of his wetsuit and pushing it down until it pooled at his waist, running his hands across his chest and back.

A cold breeze blew across his back and Savitar jerked a little at the sensation, pushing himself up on his elbows above Harry. He was a little startled to find it was night out but was distracted when Harry tugged at his hair, trying to bring him back down.

"Please," Harry begged, "please…"

And with the way Harry arched into him, the moonlight glinted in his eyes, turning them from emeralds into molten silver, Savitar realised that Ash was right. He wanted to keep Harry here, with him, forever. But Harry had family. Harry would want to go home to them. Harry would leave him and he wouldn't follow. Harry should be doing this with someone he had a future with, not with a millennia old immortal who was tired of life.

He had never been so clearheaded in his life. Harry needed someone better.

That was why, instead of leaning back down and transporting them back to Harry's room, he brushed back the hair that was sticking to Harry's forehead and stared him straight in the eye and told him, "You need to go home. Now."


	23. Chapter 23

Awesome reviews were awesome! I passed the 200 mark – never thought I would!

This chapter is possibly the hardest chapter I have ever had to write. Every single line has been checked and rechecked more times than I want to remember. There were so many points where I could make a mistake and the chapter could completely turn on me and then I had to focus on making the stupid dialogue seem _natural_.

Yeah. Okay. Frustrating. Anyway! Hope you get what I'm trying to get across with the damned thing.

Also, the run on sentences are deliberate. When you get to the parts with them in I think you'll understand why I chose to employ them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 23rd – 2 days to go!

* * *

It took a moment for Harry's brain to catch up.

"Wha?"

"Home." Savitar said sternly. "Now."

Harry frowned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Home?" he asked in confusion. "But I _am_-"

"Your home."

Savitar mentally snarled when Harry just looked at him in confusion. Instead he untangled himself from Harry and stood up, pulling his wetsuit up from his waist and angrily shoving his arms through the sleeves.

"I don't understand…"

The words were quiet but as there was no other sound to distract from them they seemed very loud to Savitar.

He turned and looked down at Harry who was still sprawled out by his feet, his hair rumpled and sand trickling off his shoulders when he shifted.

Even with only the moon to light him, Savitar could see the lost look in his eyes.

"I would think that it was pretty obvious what I meant. Or are you too dim-witted to comprehend what I'm saying?"

Harry gritted his teeth and stood up, crossing his arms over his bare chest when another cool breeze blew across the beach. Swimming trunks did _not_ protect against the elements.

Instead of being hurt, Savitar could see anger sparking in his eyes. It made him want him that much more but he _couldn't_…

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry asked angrily.

"I don't have a problem. I just want you gone."

Gods. Couldn't he _see_? That he needed to go home to his friends and family. That he needed to _stay_ _away_ from Savitar.

That this was _all for the greater good_!

"Like hell you do!" Harry denied, slashing his hand sharply through the air, brushing away the stupid suggestion.

"Do you think I need to lie?" Savitar asked blandly, opening his arms as if to invite Harry to contradict him.

Don't do it. _Don't do it_.

"Yes!"

Crap.

This wasn't going according to plan. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with someone so _stubborn_? He guessed this meant he would just have to take it one step further.

"Oh really." Savitar drawled with a smirk. "Why? What would I possibly gain from lying about wanting you gone?"

Harry hesitated and Savitar saw the flash of doubt in his eyes before it was quickly overruled by frustration "I don't know yet! But I know it's true!"

Savitar laughed cruelly. "You _think_ it's true." He countered

"No, I know! I know _you_!" Harry was getting desperate. He could see it in his eyes and the way his breathing had picked up slightly.

For all of Harry not wanting to believe what he was hearing, there was a small part of him that took it all at face value. The part of him that had been born under the Dursley's treatment of him.

No matter that he was a man now that had accomplished great deeds, there was always going to be that small voice in the back of his thoughts, undermining every decision he made and relationship he developed.

Savitar wanted to kill the Dursley's for it. Instead he found himself ruthlessly exploiting it to keep Harry away from him. So he could be happy. Eventually.

He hated himself right now.

His reasoning's didn't stop the white hot rage but he channelled it. Used it for his own ends.

He snarled and Harry flinched back. "You _think_ you know me." He disappeared and reappeared right behind Harry, enjoying the startled noise he made as he turned around.

"You think you _know_ me?" He asked again as he stepped closer to Harry, trying to force Harry to take a step back.

Harry didn't move, apart from to tilt his head up so he could stare Savitar defiantly in the eye.

Savitar felt heat coil low in his stomach at the defiance and a small part of him wondered if Harry would look like that when he bent him over the-, he mentally beat that part of him down.

He turned his attention back to his Harry, "You've barely known me for a week! What makes you think you know me?" he sneered.

"I'm just special I guess." Harry snarked right back at him.

And there it was. The chance that he needed.

"Special?" he asked in disbelief, "You think you're special?"

"I'm special to you!" Harry almost shouted, "Otherwise why would you have-"

Savitar burst into laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Oh that is priceless!"

"What is?" Harry asked, automatically straightening his spine.

Savitar didn't miss this small detail and inwardly sighed in relief. He didn't like how easy he found it to hurt Harry.

He didn't stop though and kept laughing, even when he spotted a hurt look enter Harry's eyes. It disappeared though, but not as quickly as before, which Savitar chalked up to a win.

"Stop laughing at me!" Harry's hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"You…" Savitar had to stop to take in air so he could continue, "you actually think you're special to me! That's what's funny!"

This time the hurt look didn't disappear, though Harry did tilt his chin higher in defiance of his words and the meaning behind them.

"How is that funny?"

Savitar managed to calm himself down enough to smirk and say, "I was _faking_ it."

There was a moment's hesitation and then the hurt disappeared. "No you weren't."

Savitar wanted to punch something! How on earth could this little mortal be so secure in his belief of him? Of them? It was beyond belief!

He channelled his frustration into his voice, knowing that he'd need everything to make this work. "For the love of! Why can't you just get a clue?"

Harry looked at him sullenly and he sneered at him.

"Just how _young_ do you think I am? I'm older than you could possibly imagine!"

"I don't care."

"It doesn't matter if you _don't care_." He was getting increasingly desperate. The small part of him in the back of his thoughts was clamouring in his mind, demanding that he make this right again. That he get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

He ruthlessly crushed it.

"I was _playing_ with you." He said with derision. "Seeing how far I could push you."

"Y-you're lying."

He heard the stutter and knew immediately what it was. A crack. A chink in the armour.

Suddenly it was a lot easier to find the words.

He straightened up slowly and turned to face Harry with a cruel smile on his lips. He could see the hesitance, the doubt, in Harry's eyes, even if the man refused to acknowledge it.

"I don't need to lie." He said slowly, "You saw the rooms in my house. I like the rush it gives me."

Harry stared at him in uncertainty and Savitar stalked forward. This time Harry took a step back away from him.

Finally. Progress.

"And you definitely gave me a rush." He continued walking forward. His heart both celebrating and breaking when Harry matched him for each step.

"Do you know how many people I've _had_ in that room?" He forced himself to smile, "And they all thought they were special. Different."

Harry flinched and stumbled slightly as the sand shifted suddenly under his feet. He didn't fall though, and ignored the moment of weakness.

"I am-" He tried to deny but Savitar just cut him off.

"They were nothing but whores."

This had Harry flinching again and dropping his gaze to the floor. The voice in the back of Savitar's head screamed back to life at this and, for a brief moment, Savitar wondered why the hell he was doing this. Why he was trying to push Harry away so completely.

Surely it couldn't be that bad? Surely he could keep Harry. Keep him away from his friends and family. Keep him alone with him forever.

The voice was begging him to do something, make it right, and he was about to give into it when Harry interrupted him.

"I-I'm not a-"

The rest of his emotions shut down when he heard the hurt in his voice.

There was a small part of him that wondered if he could even stop himself anymore if he tried. That same part just used the reasoning to push Harry away even more.

He didn't deserve to be with someone so cruel.

"You've got that right." Savitar said coldly, "You were entertaining enough to take the edge of the boredom, but not enough to even think about bedding."

And then Harry looked up at him and Savitar felt his heart break.

"I…"

He laughed though, and inwardly cringed at how gleeful it sounded. "Did you think that you were even worth that much?"

"I don't believe you." Harry said in a small voice. But it was obvious that he did. The tremor belied his words and Savitar grinned, though it was more in relief that this torture was going to be over soon. That he was almost there. That he only had to push against the cracks a little _harder_…

"I've got what you were useful for. Begging. _Please…please…_" he mocked and had to restrain himself when Harry seemed to curl into himself where he stood.

"That's-"

And then Savitar knew. Knew what he had to say for Harry to leave him completely. For Harry to return to the family and friends that he needed.

"Did you think that I would waste my time on something so _freakish_?"

Harry's head jerked up in complete shock but Savitar couldn't stop now. Couldn't doubt himself otherwise he'd crumble.

"Get out of my sight, boy."

There was a moment's pause as the world froze. And then everything seemed to hit him all at once with the force of a sledgehammer. Harry's breath wheezed out of him in one rush and Savitar only had the capability to stand there whilst Harry looked desperately into his eyes, begging for it to be wrong.

But Savitar was numb and it must have reflected in his gaze because despair filled Harry's face and Savitar had to watch as he crumpled into himself, clutching at his hair with both hands as he murmured "No, no, no, _no_…" over and over again.

And Savitar was tensing, about to stride forward and _oh gods this was brutal_ when, with an almighty crack, Harry disappeared into thin air.

The air rushed out of Savitar's lungs and he fell to his knees.

It was over, he kept repeating the fact to himself, over over over.

It wasn't helping.

* * *

Harry had started out feeling anger. Anger at Savitar when he was lying to his face and anger at the feeling of incomprehension that was flowing thick through his veins.

_Why?_ He didn't _understand_!

And then the anger had turned into doubt and then hesitance and then hurt and still Savitar kept pushing pushing _pushing_, and it was getting worse and he couldn't stop it and he just wanted it to _stop!_

But it didn't. It never stopped and the voice in the back of his mind, the one that had always been there, ever since he was old enough to understand what his family were saying, started to speak. Whispering the words back at him, giving him reasons why Savitar was right. Bringing up images, memories that supported his claims, and Harry knew it was wrong. He did! But was it really…?

And then Savitar's voice seemed to overlap the voice in his head and it was all Harry could do to look at him in shock whilst the word 'freak' repeated itself over and over and over in his head, almost blocking out the last parting shot.

Harry clutched at his head when it became too much. He wanted! He wanted, he wanted…

He vaguely felt the magic crawl across his skin, turning the air around him heavy enough that he had trouble breathing.

He wanted out.

And with an almighty crack he disapparated.

There was a sickening sensation. Not just of being squeezed through a tube but so, _so_ much worse. It seemed to last for days and he could feel his magic draining rapidly. So much so that a small part of him wondered just how far away Neratiti was to wherever he was going whilst the other, much larger part of him, blankly wondered if he was going to die before he got there.

And then his feet were slamming into the floor and he managed to see dark wood and feel the warmth before his legs gave out and he smashed into the floor.

There were twin cries of "Harry!" and it took a moment for Harry to realise that the pale blobs hovering above his head were the faces of Fred, George and Ash.

He blinked a few times, a couple of tears escaping his eyes, but made no move to get up.

He was in Sanctuary. And for some reason the thought was hilarious to him because when had he _ever_ been given _sanctuary_…

"Harry, mate!"

"Speak to us!"

Harry opened his mouth to tell them that he was fine but a dry sob came out instead.

A worried looking Ash helped him sit up, leaning him back against his chest. "Harry," he said worriedly, "Harry, did something happen? Are you hurt?"

His face scrunched up and another tear trickled out of his eye as his head lolled forwards. "Called me a freak." He said quietly. "Said I wasn't good enough to be even a _whore_ to him."

Ash tensed behind him.

He jerked his head up to look at Fred and George wildly. "Want to go home." He said desperately, "Please. I want to go home. Can we get the portkey now?"

Fred and George shared a look between them.

"The Ministry is closed right now…we'd have to wait until _tomorrow_…" Fred trailed off when Harry buried his head in his hands and just shook.

Ash just held him tighter. "I'll take you home. I can take you home right now."

Harry shook his head. "Don't have my stuff. Don't have my wand. Just wanted to get _away_. Please don't make me go back."

Ash petted his hair, rocking him gently, trying to sooth him. "Shh, it's okay. I'll get them. I know where your bedroom is. You don't have to go back."

Harry let out another dry sob and turned to bury his face in Ash's chest. Ash turned to Fred and George, not releasing Harry for a moment, shielding his form from the rest of the patrons.

"Get your stuff and come back here, as soon as possible."

Fred and George nodded, their faces pale, as they quickly disappeared.

Ash just continued to rock Harry, as his rage grew.

Within a minute Fred and George were back. Fred had the Nifflers stuck to him and George quickly summoned the gathered Puffskeins and stuck them to his body.

Ash stood, picking up Harry in his arms and nodded to the twins when they each rested a hand on him, before disappearing back to London.

Grimmauld Place was deserted. But that was normal for three in the morning. It definitely made appearing out of thin air easier.

Ash barely noticed the heavy tang of magic in the air and the fact that there was a house missing.

"Sorry," Fred said.

"We can't let you in."

"We're not the Secret Keeper."

"Safety can be found at twelve Grimmauld Place." Harry croaked and Ash was only mildly taken aback by the tall, slim building that appeared between two others. Instead all his focus was on trying to temper his rage.

Ash handed Harry over to the twins, who supported him between them, his head lolling on his chest, barely awake.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

With a snarl of rage Ash appeared in Harry's bedroom in Neratiti, using his powers to summon all of Harry's possessions into his trunk, though being as careful as he could through his rage.

He grabbed the trunk and was about to disappear back to London again when the door clicked open and a sick looking Savitar stepped through.

He seemed shocked when he saw Ash there and opened his mouth to say something.

Ash didn't let him. The rage that had been building when he had first saw the tears, that had grown into fury when he heard that Savitar called Harry lower than a whore, spiralled completely out of control and the next thing he knew he had dropped the trunk and was on the other side of the room, his fist smashing into Savitar's face and the demon in his howling with glee when he felt the bone break and blood spurt across his knuckles.

Savitar staggered back, falling to the ground and Ash was on him instantly, fisting his wetsuit and shaking him.

"_How could you?"_ He raged. "_How could you say that to him! How could you do that to him!_"

Savitar's voice was thick, "You said…you were right. He needs family and friends. This was the only way that he would stay with them."

Ash screamed in frustration and shook his friend again.

"Are you a complete and utter _moron_? What the hell were you thinking! Did you accidentally drown and give yourself brain damage?"

Savitar tried to push him away, "He'll go home to his family! Just like you said!"

Ash pushed himself up until he stood, pacing the floor and clutching at his hair, too enraged to do anything else. "You…_you_! I said he'd want to _celebrate_ with them! Not that it was best if you completely threw him out of your life!"

"This is for the greater good."

Savitar barely got the words out before Ash rounded on him once more.

"The _greater good_? Do you realise that everything so far – all the _shit_ he has had to put up with has happened because of those _thrice damned words_! I am so _angry_ with you right now!"

Ash stormed over to Harry's trunk and picked it up before he rounded back on Savitar, who had turned an odd shade of beige-green, and delivered his parting blow.

"You made him cry. I hope you're happy."

Savitar bowed his head when Ash left, not even bothering to fix his nose.

He loved him. He _loved_ him.

Dear gods what had he done?

* * *

…Well…I never said it was going to be a _happy_ ending…just think of Romeo and Juliet! Or Othello! They were romances too…well...romance tragedies...

Um, for the OOC-ness of Savitar – the only excuse is that he doesn't actually want to hurt Harry but thinks that he has to and it's tearing him up inside more than usual because he's just recently started to feel wide-scale emotions again after almost a dozen millennia. He's gonna be a bit over the place when he's trying to destroy the person that is inspiring them in him. Ash is just pissed off that his best friend has hurt his 'baby'.

I hope that made sense…


	24. Chapter 24

Wow…the penultimate chapter! I can't believe it's almost over. It's been a blast so far…

Now I've just got to try and fix this mess…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 24th – Xmas tomorrow!

* * *

Fred and George dragged Harry into the sleeping house, followed shortly by Ash who was still carrying Harry's trunk.

"We've got to be quiet." Fred hissed.

"Otherwise we'll wake up-"

George was cut off when the curtains hiding Sirius' mother sprang open and she started to screech loud enough to cause paint flakes to fall from the ceiling.

"_Mudblood!"_

There was a series of thumps from upstairs that sounded like two people had fallen out of bed.

"_Blood traitors! In my home! Why if I could_-"

She cut off suddenly with wide eyes when Ash just turned and looked at her. There was a moment's pause and then the curtain's sprang closed once again.

"What was that about being quiet?" Ash asked as two men and a woman half ran half fell down the stairs.

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks." Fred nodded to them as they stared at them in shock. "Where's everyone else?"

Fred's voice must have snapped them out of their daze as they quickly moved forward. Remus, who was pale with huge circles under his eyes, went straight for his cub grabbing him and sinking to the floor, holding him.

Sirius stood by them, "Once they were cleared they went home." He answered.

"Moony…" Harry said faintly, turning into Remus' embrace. Remus' eyes turned amber. It was only the night after the full moon and the wolf was still too close to the surface for him to control it.

"What _happened_?" Sirius asked the twins.

Fred and George just shrugged.

"Tell me what happened to my cub!" Remus snarled at them.

"We don't know." Fred said, "We were just celebrating Harry being cleared and the wizarding world getting common sense for once when he appeared right in front of us looking like that."

"Congratulations by the way." George said.

Sirius just looked at them, telling them that he'd rather they brought him another present then his half dead Godson.

"He apparated from wherever he was to New Orleans without a wand." George added, flinching only slightly when Remus growled and turned back to Harry, who had slipped into sleep.

Remus pulled out his wand and started casting diagnostic charms and Tonks kneeled down beside him.

"He's almost out of magic. If he tries to cast anything else in this state then he's going to be drained completely."

Everyone except for Ash paled at this.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"It means that if Harry does anything right now, except sleep, then he'll die."

At the explanation Ash sank to his knees and hesitantly reached out to stroke Harry's hair. Remus pulled Harry away.

"I don't mean to be offensive but who the hell are you?" Remus' eyes turned from amber to a glowing gold. "Are you _Savitar_?"

Ash scowled. "No. I'm not."

"This is Ash." George cut in. "He got us home when everything went tits up."

"If what you said was true about Harry's condition then he probably saved Harry's life."

Everyone waited whilst the Wolf seemed to argue with itself. And then slowly Remus' grip on Harry relaxed and Ash threaded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"So who's Savitar then?"

"He's the idiot that caused this." Ash growled, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

Remus' wolf joined in, sensing a fellow bond.

"Don't worry though," Ash grinned, almost ferally, "I broke his nose."

"That's might be too good for him." Remus spat out through clenched teeth.

Ash sighed, feeling the demon retreat a little so that some rationality could come back. "I think he had good intentions…"

"Yeah, well, the road to hell is paved in them. And now I'm holding my half dead cub."

"I'm not saying that what he did was right; just that he thought it was the only way."

A tick appeared in Remus' jaw. "I know that you're trying to be rational right now," he said slowly, "but all my instincts are telling me to rip the face of the man who hurt my cub."

Ash nodded as something occurred to him. "You said that Harry's…magical core? Is drained?"

Remus nodded.

"Is there anyway to fill it with your magic?"

Everyone took a sharp breath in hope and turned to Remus, who was usually the one who would know these sorts of things.

"I've never heard of anyone pushing their magic into another's core to fill it…" he trailed off and started to mumble, "but then again some medical spells…and they interact…causing a link that would…"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sirius asked, slightly impatiently.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "No. Whilst some medical spells do create a link between cores to stabilize them, no one has ever pushed their magic into one. If the person had a larger core than you then it would suck out all of your magic and you'd die instead.

"And with the size of Harry's core…"

"What about if a bunch of us did it though?" George asked.

Remus shook his head. "The spells that are used to link cores only allow one person, usually the medi-witch or wizard, to do it."

There was silence and then,

"But Harry can recover from this, right?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Yes," Remus nodded, "But it might take years for him to be back to his full strength."

"I'll do it." Ash cut in.

Everyone stared at him.

"You can't." Remus eventually got out, even though a spark of hope lit his eyes, "Unless you have more power than Harry and I don't know of anyone in Britain who-"

"Don't worry." Ash interrupted, "I'm not a wizard. I have enough power to fill him. Cast the spell."

"Remus bit his lip but started to cast the linking spell between Harry and Ash.

"If you're not a wizard," Tonks asked, "What are you?"

Ash smiled at her humourlessly. "I'm a god."

Then before anyone had any time to make anything out of that comment, Remus finished and Ash's conscious was sucked into the link.

It was a maelstrom of colour and yet, completely white. Ash found himself floating but able to feel solid ground beneath his feet. Every single sense was obscured as pure _power_ convulsed around him, not limited to a physical body but just _was_.

He basked in it.

"Hello."

Ash stayed completely still yet spun around.

Harry was standing before him. Yet it wasn't Harry. The man looked like him but had pitch black eyes and skin so pale it was beyond white. He was wearing all black, except for a shimmering silver cloak thrown over his shoulders, it's hood raised but not obscuring his face. In his right hand he held a long, bone white, wand and as he rolled it between his fingers, the not-light caught on a black stoned ring.

"Harry?" Ash asked hesitantly.

The man smiled humorously. "Yes. And yet, no."

Ash looked him over, it was weird, he felt absolutely _nothing_ from him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The not-smile didn't leave the man's lips. "Harry. And yet not Harry at the same time."

"Is that all you can say? That you are and aren't?"

"You aren't asking the right questions."

Ash paused. "What are you?" He asked instead.

The smile turned genuine for a moment, "Ah. I am not the End-Of-All-Things. I am it's Defeater. Conqueror. _Master_."

Ash swallowed. "I know you."

"Your power released me. Temporarily gave me body and consciousness. Changing my current host's body so that it can house it and not rip him apart. Once it leaves my host I will dwindle back into nothingness until I am called once again. United in a being of great power…unless this is permanent. Then the changes will also be permanent for I cannot die."

Ash clenched his jaw. "You were never supposed to exist."

Not-Harry smiled. "Neither were you."

And then there was one final blast of power and Ash found himself thrown out of the landscape and back into his own body.

The hallway throbbed with crackling power and there was a high pitched whine that caused Remus to grimace and Sirius and the twins to fall to their knees, clutching their ears.

The power built up and they could see Ash's skin mottling, turning from a white into a pale blue, as Harry started to seize in Remus' arms, his own skin taking on an almost green tint to it.

They all flinched when Harry's eyes shot open and instead of emerald green they were pitch black.

And then as suddenly as it started it all stopped and Harry collapsed back into Remus' arms, blinking wildly, his eyes and skin staying the wrong colour.

Ash opened red eyes to look at him. "Oops."

"What the hell was that!" Sirius cried, staggering to his feet.

"Well…I'm not entirely human…" Ash explained with narrowed eyes, "And when the spell linked us it pulled on the other side of me, changing him…"

"I'm not human anymore?" Harry asked, blinking slowly and looking at his hands. "Am I _green_?" He ran his tongue over his teeth. "And do I have _fangs_?"

"Yeah." Fred said helpfully. "You also have black eyes."

"The side effects will disappear when your own magic pushes out my borrowed power." Ash said slowly, "As you only have my power you've taken on certain…_characteristics _of me. But it wasn't like you were completely human to begin with."

Remus clutched Harry tighter. "What do you mean by that?"

Ash didn't move his gaze away from Harry's. "I had always wondered why neither I nor Savitar could see you. We see fate and everything that exists has a fate."

The others were quiet, almost spellbound from the conversation happening right in front of them.

Harry swallowed, not liking where this was going. "I already completed my destiny."

"The only thing," Ash continued, "That ends fate. Is death."

"I already died." Harry said quietly.

"And yet, you exist and have no fate. You are not death, you are beyond it. Defeater. Conqueror. Death's Master."

There was silence as the weight of the moment bore down on everyone kneeling in that hallway.

At least until Remus glared at Harry. "You _died_?"

That snapped them out of it and Harry winced. "Only for a little bit…?"

"That's it. You're going straight to bed." Remus stood up and slung Harry over his shoulder, heading up the stairs.

"It was _years ago!_" Harry protested.

"And you are _grounded_!"

"I'm twenty one!"

"And you are banned from anything sharp or pointy!"

"Guys!" Harry called out beseechingly, "Come on! Help!"

They shrugged at him.

"Sorry pup!" Sirius called up the stairs after him, "Never get between a werewolf and it's cub!"

"I hate you all!"

* * *

Ash had left soon after, not bothering to head back to Sanctuary, he instead went straight home.

Today had been a _long_ day. He had revealed things he probably shouldn't have and had met something that shouldn't have existed.

Right now he just wanted a glass of whiskey to warm him, a hot shower to relax in and complete peace and quiet to unwind in.

"I've made the biggest mistake of my life."

Ash ruthlessly squashed a groan. He couldn't quite stop himself from sighing loudly and turning to face an exhausted looking Savitar. Who still had a broken nose, bruises staining his eyes.

"Yes." Ash agreed with him as he conjured a glass of whiskey and a chair. "You have."

Savitar conjured his own chair and slumped down into it, cradling his head in his hands as he stared at the floor.

"I just wanted him to be _happy_!"

Ash stared at him, unable to work out the logic. "You wanted him to be happy…so you told him he was worth lower than a whore to you?"

"If he hated me then he'd go back to his home with his loved ones and he'd be able to be normal with them! Grow old! Have a life!"

Ash stared at the glass in his hand. This was _not _going to be enough. He conjured a bottle.

"You don't love him?" Ash asked mildly.

"Of _course_ I do…" Savitar trailed off and glared at Ash, who was grinning wildly. "Stop taking advantage of my emotional turmoil."

Ash drank a mouthful and savoured the burn as the liquid ran down his throat. "I can't help it. I've never seen you like this about _anyone_."

Savitar gritted his teeth and looked away.

Ash drank another fingers worth of the liquid, savouring the taste. "You're an idiot."

Savitar flinched and Ash just shrugged at him. "Well you _are_." Ash continued. "Does Harry give the impression of being _normal_ in any way shape or form?"

Savitar opened his mouth, and then frowned and closed it with a snap.

It was then that Ash decided to drop the proverbial bomb. "He's the Master of Death."

Savitar's head snapped up so fast that Ash was sure that he gave himself whiplash.

"What?" Savitar asked breathlessly, "But then that means-"

"That he's powerful? That he can become immortal?"

Savitar's face closed off. "He would still want to be with his family though. Why would he give them up to spend eternity with me?"

"Because he loves you?"

"I still think that he should-"

"I think," Ash interrupted him, "that he loves you and makes you happy. He's his own person and can make his own choices."

"But-"

"Besides," Ash cut him off again, "What part of Master or Death don't you comprehend? If he wanted to see his family and friends after they have passed then he can just travel into Death's realm and talk to them there."

Savitar stared at him as he poured out another glassful of whiskey.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Yes." Ash agreed. "But I've been telling you that for ages now. Are you sure that you haven't accidentally given yourself brain damage? It might have occurred if you just hit yourself in the head with your board."

Savitar groaned and dropped his head back into his hands. "Gods, how do I make this right?"

"Beg." Ash told him. "You get on your knees and beg and you don't get up again until he's shredded every last piece of your so called dignity. And then you beg some more until he actually believes what you're telling him."

"I have to go." Savitar disappeared suddenly.

Ash took another mouthful of alcohol and just waited until a blank faced Savitar reappeared again.

"I don't know where he is."

Ash snorted and stood up. "Come on. I'll take you there."

* * *

Despite his arrival ending on a somewhat light hearted note. When Harry finally woke up that morning he was back to feeling upset about what happened with Savitar.

There were certain things that weren't making sense though. His words and actions were not adding up and it made him suspicious. He was no Hermione but he knew that when a friend handed you a bottle of poison and told you to drink, you should always stop to think 'why the hell?'.

But what Savitar had said had really hurt him and Harry wanted to mope about it for a bit. So he stayed in bed, staring petulantly at the wall.

Stupid Savitar.

At least his skin had turned back to its normal colour and his fangs had receded.

He was perfectly content to stay in bed for the next week. Until he remembered that Remus had practically glued him to the mattress and pillows.

Now he had the urge to get up and run with scissors or something. Being Master of Death had to be good for something right? Apart from setting an overprotective werewolf on him.

He was just getting out of bed when Fred and George came tumbling into his room, wearing matching grins.

Harry was instantly on guard. "Guys…?"

"Remus wants to see you in his room." They said at the same time.

Harry immediately thought back to the analogy he just made. Cautiously he edged around the twins until he was standing in the hallway, then he slowly walked backwards to Remus' room, not wanting to turn his back on them.

It didn't help that they just stared at him with evil grins until they were out of sight.

He shivered as he bumped into Remus' door. Creepy.

Finally deeming it safe to turn around he knocked and was only a little startled when it swung open immediately. He was a lot more startled at coming face to face with a naked James Potter wearing a towel wrapped around his waist.

His mouth opened and closed. "Dad?" He asked faintly in shock, his heart seizing in his chest.

James grimaced and shook his head, his facial features immediately turning back into Tonks.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Harry just stared at her. "What? Why?"

"Hey! Who was that at the door?" Harry watched in growing horror as a half naked Sirius walk into the room from the connecting door. "Remus is still tied up…in…there…"

He trailed off when he looked up to see Harry in the doorway staring at them in horror.

"Oh. Hey pup."

Harry screamed and ran.

He was just sprinting through the hallway to the front door when Ash and Savitar appeared right in front of him. Unable to stop running or screaming he crashed straight into them and fell to the floor. Now that he wasn't running the images wouldn't leave so he started to claw at his eyes.

The picture curtains sprang open again at the noise but as soon as the occupant saw who was standing in her hallway they closed again.

"Harry!" Savitar bent over him, grabbing his wrists and pulling them away from his face. "What's wrong! Are you hurt!"

"Oh God! My eyes! The images! They burn!"

"Harry, please! Tell me what's wrong!"

Harry calmed down enough to notice just who exactly was holding him.

"Savy!" He said in surprise.

Savitar smiled at him, breathing a sigh of relief at the use of the nickname. "Yeah, it's m-" He was cut off when Harry punched him straight in his broken nose. "Motherfucker!" He cursed, dropping Harry and clutching his face as he fell backwards.

"_That's_ for everything you said you _wanker_!" Harry glared as he pushed himself up to his feet. "I don't know why the hell you said the things you said but you're an _arse_!" He kicked Savitar in the ribs.

Ash burst out laughing. "I'll leave you two alone to sort everything out." He said before disappearing.

Harry glared down at Savitar who was groaning on the ground. "I can't believe you _said_ those things to me!"

"I'm-"

"I don't care! Shut up! It's my turn to talk!" He grabbed the back of Savitar's wetsuit and dragged him into the living room for some semblance of privacy. "Did you actually think that I was going to fall for what you said?"

"I-"

"Okay, yeah, sure," Harry started to pace, "I was upset! And may have suffered a minor breakdown. Which I still think you're an arse for by the way."

"Can I-"

"But when I had time to stop and think and you weren't constantly bombarding me with your jerkishness…" He glared at Savitar and felt justified when Savitar swallowed heavily in nervousness, "it didn't make any sense. At all."

"Look-"

"So I started to think about the _whys_. Why were you saying something so stupid?"

"Will you-"

"_I said it was my turn to talk!_" Harry yelled at him, his eyes bleeding black, fangs growing and his skin turning a mottled green. "_Your constant interruptions are making me angry! And you won't like me when I'm angry!"_

Savitar nodded, wide-eyed.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he next opened his eyes he was looking back to normal.

"I just…I don't understand _why_…"

Savitar watched quietly as Harry slumped into the nearest chair, looking exhausted. He stayed silent another minute, making completely sure that Harry had finished.

"Harry," he said hoarsely as he moved, kneeling before him, grasping his hands in his own, "I did it because I thought that you should be with friends and family. That you should live your life _with_ them instead of _watching_ them."

Harry frowned but didn't tug his hands away. "I don't understand…"

"I know what I said was horrible. I know that you may never…_should_ never forgive me. But you have to know that I am so, so sorry. I never gave you a choice and I'm sorry for that too.

"But please, _please_, even if you don't forgive me, _please don't hate me_. I-I love you.

"I love you, Harry. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I want you to stay with me for eternity. Become immortal. But I was scared that you'd say no. And...I was scared that you'd say yes and then hate me when everyone you knew died and all you were left with was me." Savitar clenched his jaw after he finished admitting everything.

"But being Master of Death means that you can travel through Death's realm and see those who have passed on. You wouldn't be alone. Please, Harry...please..."

In the end he had no idea what he was begging for, only that he needed to do it.

Harry just stared at him with wide eyes.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever and Savitar felt his hope dwindle with every passing second that Harry didn't move, didn't blink, didn't _say anything_.

He was about to stand and go back to Neratiti when Harry opened his mouth.

"Did you just propose?"


	25. Chapter 25

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Warnings: Dunno. Drunkenness, swearing…maybe some violence…spoilers for Harry Potter (EWE) and…the whole series of Dark Hunters? (I haven't read them all but I will be pulling facts off the internet – so just in case) Oh, and slash. Probably. Actually most definitely – but nothing graphic. You know what – I'll warn you.

Timeline: Um…basically just after Vane's book – just imagine that _nothing_ happened for the subsequent months until Xmas.

Pairings: Harry/Savitar (maybe others but I dunno yet)

* * *

December 25th! Merry Xmas!

* * *

Savitar's eyes widened and for once he was at a complete loss for words. "Um…"

Harry was still staring at him but he was starting to grin.

"No. I…" Savitar trailed off and thought about it. Had he really just…?

Oh crap.

"You did!" Harry crowed, standing suddenly, his hands still held by Savitar's own. "I heard you! Can't take it back now!"

"But I…" Savitar looked up and saw the happy sparkle in Harry's eyes. The very same sparkle he had so ruthlessly tried to crush just a day ago. "I hurt you." He said instead. "Why would you _want_ to…" he trailed off in incomprehension trying to pull away from Harry.

Harry was having none of it and instead switched their grips so that it was _he_ holding _Savitar's_ hands. "Listen." He said quietly. "I don't understand your logic, but from what I can gather from your actions and explanations, you just wanted me happy…"

Savitar nodded.

"And true, you went about it in the most obscure and hurtful way possible…"

Savitar winced.

"But…" Harry sighed, "you did it because you wanted me happy. You made me _hate _you…" He grinned ruthlessly when Savitar flinched. "For a moment at least."

"I understand." Savitar intoned, trying to tug his hands away.

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked him in the forehead. Savitar looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not done talking yet." Harry said and inwardly smirked when Savitar immediately fell still, eyeing him warily.

"You made me hate you…to keep me happy. Even though you…"

"I love you." Savitar repeated and Harry's face lit up.

"You love me." He finished. "So. You were doing this for me. Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Meaning you would sacrifice your own happiness for me. Yes?"

Realisation was starting to dawn and Harry rolled his eyes when Savitar straightened his spine.

"Yes."

"So all we have to do is train you to give better presents!" Harry said happily.

The strong and determined look was immediately replaced by wariness.

"Pranking materials work too." Harry patted him on the head. "I am a Marauder. Gotta keep the legacy going somehow."

"Really?" Savitar was still feeling a bit lost. Wasn't he supposed to be begging? He wasn't quite sure why Harry was forgiving him. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he _deserved_ to be forgiven. But he wasn't going to complain.

With that realisation he felt just that little bit more sure of himself. He twisted his wrist until he was once more holding Harry's hands.

"Then yes." He said, "I'm asking you to stay with me. Be mine, forever."

Harry's grin just got wider and he opened his mouth to reply when a half naked Remus, Sirius and Tonks came barrelling through the door.

"Cub, are you okay? There was screaming, then shouting and then quiet." Remus said at the same time Sirius chimed in with "Pup! It's not what you think! Let us explain!"

The three of them froze when they saw Harry standing, his hand being held by a kneeling man.

"Whoa." Tonks said, her eyes wide.

Sirius' mouth dropped open. "Is he _proposing_ to you?"

"I see you as parental figures," Harry said slowly as he raked an eye over them. "So please don't take this the wrong way but your nakedness is ruining this moment."

"Pup!"

Harry grinned brightly at them. "For your information, yes, he has just proposed!"

There was silence as the two groups looked at one another until Tonks broke it with an exasperated, "Well?"

"Oh!" Harry turned back to Savitar, "Yes."

Savitar grinned and stood, wrapping his arms around Harry possessively, whilst Tonks cheered and Sirius wiped away and imaginary tear. It was a beautiful moment.

"Wait one damned minute!"

Everyone turned to look at Remus who was staring at the group like they had all lost their minds.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Just who the hell is this guy?"

"That's a good question." Sirius agreed and turned to Harry. "Who is this guy, pup?"

"This is Savitar!"

The effect was instantaneous. Remus' eyes turned gold and with a savage snarl he launched himself through the air, claws extended.

Savitar reacted without thinking and disappeared to the other side of the room with Harry, pushing the shorter man behind his back to protect him. Harry fought with him, slapping his hands away and peering out behind him.

Remus crashed into the empty seat, his momentum tipping the chair and he went toppling over the back.

"What the hell?" Savitar asked in confusion.

"_You!_" Remus growled as he stood slowly from the wreckage. "_I'm going to kill you!_" He roared as he, again, launched himself across the room.

Harry 'oohed' behind him as Remus seemed to fly for a moment before Savitar grabbed his wrist and they were once again standing in their original position. This time surrounded by chair debris though.

Remus slammed into the wall, claws gouging out huge lines as he turned back to face them with a feral snarl.

"You will cease this immediately!" Savitar commanded sharply, bringing his power to bear, covering the room like a heavy blanket.

Remus' own wild magic crackled against it, almost visibly sparking around him.

"You hurt my cub!" He roared, taking a step forward.

Savitar subconsciously took a step back, in front of Harry, shielding him completely.

Harry rolled his eyes and hopped up on Savitar's back, piggy-backing him.

To his credit Savitar didn't even twitch at the unexpected move.

"Ooh!" Harry breathed as he rested his chin on Savitar's shoulder. "Remus is _pissed_ at _you_!"

Savitar felt his fingers twitch as he tried to temper the instinct to just wipe this cretin off this plane of existence. But he couldn't because Harry saw him as some sort of fucked up father figure.

Did that mean he needed to get his permission to take Harry?

…nah, he'd just take Harry and keep him locked in a state of complete bliss in his room.

"Whoa!"

Harry interrupted his daydream just in time for Savitar's vision to fill with golden eyes and razor sharp claws.

He disappeared Harry and himself to the hallway. There was a loud crash as Remus hit the wall that they had just been standing in front of.

"Come on!" Harry said, slipping off his back and tugging him down the hallway, "The kitchen!"

Savitar allowed Harry to pull him wherever. He inwardly wondered just what the hell had happened to his life for him to be running from his murderous, soon to be father-in-law and not be able to just kill him and have it done with.

The door to the living room splintered and was suddenly ripped off its hinges as Remus ploughed into the hallway.

"I'm going to rip off your face and shove it down your throat!"

Harry slammed the door shut and warded it as best he could with his borrowed power. Something heavy slammed into it from the other side and they could hear claws scrabbling on wood.

Harry turned to Savitar with delight. "This is so much fun!"

Savitar just stared at him. "I can see now why you decided pranking and pissing off my were's was a good idea."

Harry laughed and grabbed Savitar's hand again, tugging him to another door. "This door leads outside."

"Or I could just take us both home and not surface for a decade."

Harry snorted as he swung the door open. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

The door behind them smashed open to reveal an enraged Remus followed by Sirius and Tonks who were munching on snacks, watching the proceedings.

"I don't have one." Savitar deadpanned as he scooped Harry up bridal style and appeared twenty feet above the ground in the back garden.

Remus appeared below them, glaring up at him. Savitar stared down at him warily.

Harry looped his arms around his neck. "Wow. No wonder you're so uptight and angry all the time. You should do something reckless every now and then. It's good for stress relief."

Remus launched himself in the air, managing to jump fifteen feet, clawed fingers swiping at the air.

Savitar just kept reminding himself that he couldn't kill the man because Harry would be upset.

But just to check…

"So I can't just kill him?"

Harry tugged sharply on a lock of his hair. "No! And you have to get his permission to be with me as well."

Savitar stared as Remus took another leap at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Harry said brightly before pressing closer to him with a smirk, "Just think of how I'll be able to reward you _any time you wish_…"

Savitar swallowed when Harry started to run his fingers through his hair and mouthed kisses on his neck.

"Harry," he croaked, and then cleared his throat in impatience. "You have to-fuck!"

They dropped five feet in the air when Harry bit his earlobe, hard.

Savitar barely managed to gain enough brain function to lift them back up so he could avoid Remus' next swipe at him.

"Harry, Harry, _Harry_…"

Harry pulled his head back with a smirk. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"That's-" Savitar cleared his throat as his voice broke. "That's really distracting. Stop it."

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?"

"No. I mean yes. For now."

Harry tipped his head back, "Hmm, okay." He leant back and waved at Sirius. "Hi, Sirius!"

"Having a good time, pup?" Sirius called back.

"Sirius!" Remus turned on his friend with a snarl. "This isn't working. Get me a broom!"

"A broom?" Savitar asked, "What does he want a broom for?"

"To fly." Harry answered absentmindedly.

"Sure!" Sirius replied to Remus.

"You can _do_ that?" Savitar said, aghast.

Harry ignored him and leant over further. "My Firebolt is in my trunk!" He called down.

"Thanks pup!" Sirius yelled as he disappeared in front of the house.

"What are you doing! You're not supposed to be helping them!"

Harry looked at Savitar weirdly. "But they're my family." He shrugged, "Besides, how are you going to get permission if you keep running away."

"I do _not_ run away!"

Harry looked at him and then stared at the ground twenty feet below them pointedly.

By the time Savitar had come up with a rebuttal Remus was already in the air and facing them.

"Hi, Remus!"

"Give me my cub." Remus growled.

Savitar clutched Harry to him tighter. "No."

"_No_?"

Savitar held his ground, suddenly fed up with being pushed and pulled and bossed around by everyone. He was _Savitar_ for the god's sakes.

"No." He repeated, staring Remus hard in the eye. "I will not give up Harry to anyone. Not even to you. Harry is _mine_ and if you continue to push me I will wipe you and everyone who knows you from the face of the planet."

There was silence as the two Alpha's stared each other down.

After five minutes Harry started to fidget which broke whatever exchange they were doing.

Remus leaned back slightly and looked at them both. "Very well." He said slowly. "You may just be good enough for him."

Savitar bristled but was quickly soothed when Harry kissed his cheek. "Finally!"

"But if you hurt him," Remus warned as he directed the broom back to the ground, "there is nowhere that you could hide and no power that you could wield that would save you."

Savitar stared after him then turned to Harry. "That was impressive. I almost believed he _could_ hurt me for a moment."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, down to the ground. We're going to The Burrow for Christmas dinner!"

Savitar slowly lowered them to the ground and didn't protest when Harry dragged him past Remus and into the house.

He did start wondering when Harry dragged him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Savitar asked when Harry started to rummage through his trunk.

"Hang on a…here it is!" Harry stood triumphantly holding a large suit in his hands.

"What is that." Savitar said blankly.

"It's a suit." Harry said in confusion.

"…and?"

"You have to wear it!"

"No."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? Why not?"

"Because there is no way that I will ever wear anything other than my wetsuit."

"But you have to!" Harry protested. "You can't wear a wetsuit! It's a family meal!"

"I said-"

"You owe me! You said you'd do anything I want because I won our bet!"

"What bet?" Savitar asked in confusion.

"The bet about the weres being complacent!"

He thought back, "You mean the bet that you _made up_?"

"Yes."

"No."

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "But you'll look _hot_."

Savitar clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He could feel the beginnings of a headache starting up.

"Fine."

Harry cheered.

* * *

Savitar stared at the green fire in the kitchen fireplace, feeling strangely comfortable in his new suit. He had forgone the shoes though, demanding that Harry let him wear sandals. Harry had just nodded with wide eyes. It had been very amusing. Almost as amusing as a dazed Harry unbuttoning his shirt whilst he was doing it up.

He turned to Harry who was looking at him with amusement. "You have got to be kidding me."

Harry snorted and grabbed his hand, tugging him closer, "It's not that bad."

Savitar stared down at him. "You are a horrible liar."

"Why does everyone say that!"

"Because you are." Savitar turned his attention back to the flames through which Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Teddy had just disappeared, "Do I really have to do this? Why can't I just take us there?"

"You want to miss out on wizarding travel?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"Ooh, tough luck." Harry shoved Savitar into the fire. He let out a yell, and then turned and glared at Harry when nothing happened.

Harry smirked and jumped in with him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "The Burrow!" he called out before they were rushed away, spinning madly in a vortex of colour and sound.

Harry felt Savitar grip him tightly and then it was over and they landed with a thump, Savitar the only thing that was keeping Harry vertical.

"Oh! Good landing!" Harry disentangled himself, from a green looking Savitar. "I'm travelling with you again!"

"I am never doing that again." Savitar told him.

Harry just laughed before he was cut off when his face was grabbed and shoved against Molly Weasley's chest.

"Dear! How have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

Harry flailed.

"And that silly ministry, declaring you a Dark Lord!" She tutted, "Why, I've never heard anything so preposterous in my _life_! You! A Dark Lord! You don't have a bad bone in your body!"

When it didn't look like she was going to stop smothering Harry, Savitar reached forward and disentangled him.

"Oh!" Molly said, blushing a little when she looked Savitar over, "who is this?"

After a few deep breaths Harry grinned at her. "This is Savitar. My fiancée."

Savitar didn't have any warning before his own face was crushed against the formidable woman's chest.

"Welcome to the family!"

He eventually managed to free himself, no thanks to Harry who was laughing himself sick, leaning against the counter.

"Thank you." Savitar said politely, which had Molly blushing and Harry starting up again.

"Oh, go on, you!" Molly shooed them out of the empty kitchen and into the back garden.

Savitar paused for a moment as he took in the sight.

It was dark out, but there were fairies hovering above a long, food-laden table, throwing their light about the garden and making the snow sparkle.

There was a multitude of people milling about, talking and laughing with one another as an odd looking radio played songs quietly in the background.

Despite there being three feet of snow it was surprisingly warm and Savitar was left wondering for a moment before Harry nudged him and murmured "warming charms".

He let Harry drag him further into the garden and introduce him to the Weasley's and their significant others, Harry's hand never leaving his own.

"You!"

Savitar frowned at the familiar voice and focused just in time to see Darion gaping at Harry.

"Oh! Hello again." Harry said awkwardly. "Weren't you the guy who hit on me?"

Savitar glared at his Drakos Regis, wrapping his arms possessively around Harry. Darion paled when he realised just who he was.

"What are you doing here?" Savitar growled out.

"Um…my mate invited me…"

Harry brightened. "You have a mate? Who is it?"

Charlie Weasley came up and handed Darion a glass of mulled wine. "Oh hey, Harry. How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Harry said with a grin. He turned back to Darion. "This makes us practically family!"

Darion whimpered. Charlie looked between them in confusion. "Is there something I should know?"

"The last time we met Fred and George had experimented with potions." Harry explained.

"Ah." Charlie nodded sagely and patted Darion on the arm, "It'll be alright. Eventually."

Harry snickered when Charlie led Darion away to a less crowded corner of the garden to suffer his nervous breakdown in peace.

"That was funny." Harry turned in Savitar's arms. "Poor guy doesn't realise that Fred and George always experiment on family first before releasing their products on the general public." He kissed Savitar chastely on the lips. "Which reminds me. Fred and George probably have a vendetta against you now. If they get within twelve feet of anything you're going to touch just run."

Savitar dragged Harry back up and crushed their mouths together, enjoying how Harry automatically clung to him. He wondered again how he could have even thought about throwing this away.

Then all brain function left when Harry did that thing with his tongue and…

He came back to himself ten minutes later, his forehead pressed against Harry's and both of them panting.

"I'd like to see them try."

Harry grinned and pulled him over to their seats. "Well okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He conveniently forgot to mention that Savitar's hair was now bright pink and sticking straight up from his head.

* * *

Finished!

Well, it's been an awesome ride and I really enjoyed writing this – hope you all enjoyed reading it. My goal was to get at least one laugh out of you :)

Hope you've had an awesome [insert religious holiday here]! And if you're not religious then I hope you've just enjoyed having a chapter a day!

And now all that's left is to bid you adieu and hope you review! For old time's sake :P


End file.
